<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blessed By Your Light by trecediecisieteveintitres</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465599">Blessed By Your Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trecediecisieteveintitres/pseuds/trecediecisieteveintitres'>trecediecisieteveintitres</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amar a Muerte (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trecediecisieteveintitres/pseuds/trecediecisieteveintitres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentina keeps running into a pretty brown eyed girl that, in her opinion, is the most rude person she's ever known. Soon she will find out there's more about her that what can be seen at plain sight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valentina Carvajal &amp; Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Finishedstoriesmine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bad Timing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again, English is not my first language so thanks to LabiosDeMaca on tw for your help...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>For a relatively tall person her strides didn't seem long enough and her steps didn't seem fast enough right now. Seriously, the walk from the parking lot to her lecture hall had never seemed so long. </p><p>When Nayeli told her the night before that they would only be at the club for a little while and would be going home soon, she really believed her. </p><p>How was she to know that she would end up, once again, drinking more mezcal than she should on a Tuesday, night and waking up 10 minutes before her <em>third </em>class of the day began? </p><p>I mean, it wasn't surprising either, but still. </p><p>Valentina paused to weigh her options trying to decide the shortest route to her destination. </p><p>If she took the shortcut through the aquatic center she would get there faster, but she would have to endure the catcalling coming from the swim team who felt all powerful because their coach never dared to say anything to make them stop. But, if she followed the predetermined route through the corridors of school, it would take her <em>at least </em>five more minutes to get to class. Which meant that the tolerance time that Professor Ortiz had established from the beginning would vanish, and that would bring lower grades, also taking into account that she had already missed the first two classes, the idea wasn’t exactly the best since her term didn't look so promising already. </p><p>Eva was going to kill her if she failed it. </p><p>Ok, dealing with the stupid swim team would have to be. </p><p>The lanky young woman sighed deeply preparing to turn deaf ears to what was coming next, but when she walked through the huge door, she was surprised to find nothing but silence. </p><p>Perfect!</p><p>Valentina released the air that she did not know she was holding and regained her accelerated walk along the side of the huge school pool. </p><p>She was just about to walk completely through the compound when something in the water caught her eye, and against her best judgment, she stopped to try to see what was there. Valentina walked slowly to the edge and squinted her eyes. That <em>thing </em>wasn’t even in the deep zone but she couldn’t distinguish more than a kind of multicolored blur.</p><p>She was about to give up when a slight movement of the distorted stain finally helped her know what it was. Those were arms. And the black color was actually dark hair moving in waves with the almost imperceptible sway of the water. </p><p>The blur was, in fact, a person. </p><p>Valentina turned around trying to find someone to help. Now being completely alone in that place didn't seem like the best thing that had happened to her that day. </p><p>Well, it was her and no one else.</p><p>If she didn't act soon whoever was in there could die and Valentina didn't want that on her conscience so she got rid of her shoes in record time, took off the jacket she was wearing, threw her phone into the pile of clothes that formed at her feet, and jumped into the water without thinking twice, thanking the ridiculous budget that the school gave to this sport, because they could even enjoy a heated semi-Olympic pool. </p><p>When she reached her goal, she quickly placed her feet on the bottom and looked for a part on the person’s body to pull up, quickly finding their waist, realizing that it was probably a woman’s, judging by the thinness of her body. Perfect, that would make it even easier to drag her out of the water. The girl wasn't resisting but she wasn't desperate to get back to the surface either. Perhaps she had come too late. </p><p>As she broke through the water barrier, Valentina began to take deep breaths, then held the other woman across her chest and under one of her arms, just as she remembered learning to do years ago during her swimming lessons, trying to drag her to the metal ladder. </p><p>Hands closing around her wrist prevented it though. The dark-haired girl, who was not at all unconscious, was now trying to free herself. Valentina struggled a little bit more, but gave up as soon as the stranger managed to get away completely. </p><p>The young woman turned around. </p><p>The first thing Valentina noticed were her eyes. They were huge, expressive, deep brown and adorned by long lashes. </p><p>The second, that now that she had released her, was that she could perfectly stay afloat without the help of anyone.</p><p>If she could swim, why was he completely still at the bottom of the pool?</p><p>The third, that the girl was running her gaze over her face as if searching for something in there with such desperation, that she felt like she was being seen all the way to the bottom of her soul for an instant. </p><p>She was just about to ask her if she was okay when just like that, the girl began to swim until she reached the edge, then she moved along it to the ladder, climbed it without a problem, walked to a black backpack next to pair of navy-blue Chuck Taylors that Valentina had not noticed in her anguish moments ago, took them calmly and left the place leaving the brunette completely stunned. </p><p>Perfect.</p><p>The last thing her day needed was to 'save' the life of an ungrateful rude chick and miss the rest of her classes for having all her clothes wet. </p><p>
  <em>FAN. FUCKING. TASTIC.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>In the end, she decided not to stay at school. Even though she might as well have called Alirio to bring her a change of clothes so she could attend the other half of the classes, she had made up her mind and chosen to go back home. This day had started badly, continued badly, she did not want to waste the little good mood she had left in studies. </p><p>She should, but she didn't feel like it. </p><p>“Mi niña, what happened?” Chivis questioned as soon as Valentina went through the door wrapped in the towel that the old woman had sent her with the driver per Valentina’s request.</p><p>“That I’m a fool Chivis, that's what happened”  She answered exasperated, immediately going to the stairs “I'm going to take a bath. If Eva comes, don't tell her I'm here, please.” </p><p>Loud footsteps came from the hallway that led to the kitchen. </p><p>“May I know what you are doing here at this time of the day Valentina Carvajal?”  Her older sister's voice bounced off all the walls, stopping her in her tracks “Not to mention the condition of your clothes.”</p><p>The brunette squeezed her eyes and turned around slowly. </p><p>“Eva, not today please.” she begged. </p><p>“Not today? Not today Valentina? Then when?” she asked “Don’t think I don’t know that you are nearly failing this term. When are you going to stop behaving like a pubescent girl and act like the adult that you’re supposed to be?”</p><p>"Evangelina-”</p><p>“Don’t. I'm tired of having to chase after you to try to straighten your life. It’s time for you to start thinking for once,” she touched her temple to emphasize her point. </p><p>Valentina clenched her jaw muscles, turned, and left, taking the steps two at a time. </p><p>“Valentina! You cannot be running away from your responsibilities all the time!” She continued shouting while her younger sister disappeared at the top of the stairs by turning on her right.</p><p>The voice of the green-eyed woman continued to be heard throughout the corridor. </p><p><em>God</em>, how she hated how controlling she was. </p><p>She slammed the door as she entered her room, plugged her phone into her speaker and played the first song that appeared on her playlist. </p><p>If only with music she could silence her thoughts. If only with music she could heal her soul. If only music allowed her to fill the void she felt inside. </p><p>She wished music could give her back her will to live. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>The alarm on her phone rang just at the right time and it hadn't taken her more than three times pressing 'snooze' to get up. Well, that seemed to be a good sign. A promise of a good day.</p><p>She went to take a shower more asleep than awake, then went downstairs to have breakfast with Guille and asked Alirio to take her to school at a very good time. </p><p>Ortiz would be so surprised to see her in time to one of her lectures. </p><p>“What's up with you?” Asked Nayeli, her lifelong friend when she saw her at the entrance “Haven’t seen you in like, three weeks or so.”</p><p>After the day of the pool incident, her umpteenth confrontation with Eva, and a long, long conversation with her brother Guillermo, Valentina had made the decision to start being a little more responsible. Partly to get her older sister off her back, but more than anything, even if it hurt to admit it, because she was a little, a <em>lot</em>, right. </p><p>She wasn't the only one left without parents. She was not the only daughter of the Carvajal couple who now only had her siblings as her closest family. And while it was true that the way of mourning was different for everyone, it was also true that the life choices taken since the death of her father were taking her in a spiral of self-destruction that had to stop soon before it was too late.  </p><p>After taking the first step by contacting a therapist, the second had been to try to get away from the friends who used to encourage her to make the worst decisions lately. Nayeli being the first name on that list. </p><p>“Yes, I've been a little busy”. </p><p>“Has Lucho kept you busy?” She asked suggestively. </p><p>“Lucho?”  She asked almost offended, “that dude is already in the past Nayeli. I haven't spoken a word to him in <em>weeks.”</em> </p><p>“Oh, but you both looked so cute together”. </p><p>“Whatever!” She dismissed showing a gesture of total displeasure on her face. “Took me years to realize how toxic he was, but I’m thankful I did finally”. </p><p>“So, it is really over?”. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Since you two always get back together I thought that-”</p><p>“Well, stop thinking,” she interrupted. “That story is already over”. </p><p>“Okay, okay. Well, what's up tonight? Party? Club?”</p><p>The blue-eyed girl came to a complete stop. </p><p>“Nayeli is just Monday”. </p><p>“And since when did that stop us?”</p><p>Valentina started to walk again with Nayeli hot on her heels. She wanted to be in time for the first class as Ortiz still had her under scrutiny. </p><p>“Do you remember the last time we went out?” asked Valentina, and Nayeli nodded, “the next day I felt like a zombie, it was awful, I’ll pass”. </p><p>“But Vale, you're the only one who can keep up with me.”</p><p>Right now, the brunette didn't know if her urgency was to get to her classroom or to get rid of her friend. </p><p>“Let me think about it, okay?” She said to appease her. </p><p>“Well, text me.”</p><p>“OK. See you”.</p><p>"Bye, babe." </p><p>The girls separated to go to their respective classrooms. </p><p>She'd be lying if she said her friend's offer didn't sound tempting. She really wanted to relax. Take a little mezcal that she had not tasted for days. How bad could it be? She had finished all her homework and surely, she’d have more today but-</p><p>A blow to her shoulder stopped her internal rambling and making her binder with all her papers slip through her hands and onto the air. </p><p>“Sorry,” said a female raspy voice. </p><p>Oh.</p><p>It had been a person who had collided with her causing this disaster. </p><p>The brunette bent down to pick up her documents and when the woman who had caused it all did not appear to help her, Valentina turned to look in her direction with all the indignation she felt showing on her face. What? Hadn't she noticed about-</p><p>Wait.</p><p>
  <em>Wait, wait. </em>
</p><p>She knew that black backpack. And, and those silly navy-blue converse. </p><p><em>Are you serious? </em>She wondered. Had the same ungrateful girl in the pool now hit her, spread her things all over the floor, and not even stopped to help her?</p><p>The cheekiness of this girl knew no bounds. If it weren't for her having to pick up this mess and get to her class as soon as possible, she would have followed her, grab her by the arm and put her in her place. </p><p>Luckily the world was not full of people like her and two boys stopped to help her with the papers. Now she just had to put them back in order. </p><p>Stupid homework. Stupid class. </p><p>Stupid rude girl with her <em>stupid </em>pretty eyes. </p><p>***</p><p>An hour later she approached the teacher's desk to deliver the essay that she had given them for homework. Ortiz was one of those professors who had been in college for years. Known for being an ace in the subject she taught, relentless in grading, and above all, reluctant to use many of the technological tools currently used in teaching. </p><p>“There is something about reading on paper rather than on a screen that I find much more enjoyable,” she used to say to justify herself. </p><p>“I am glad that this change of attitude is continuing, Carvajal,” commented the teacher without looking up from the notebook in which she was writing. “I have read your work, I know you have the ability to reverse this situation,” she added, surely hinting at how bad she was in grades for her class. </p><p>“Thank you”.</p><p>“Don't thank me, take action”.</p><p>"Sure," she replied, starting to turn around. </p><p>“Although I do not appreciate the conditions in which you are giving me this assignment” added the older woman lifting one of the damaged pages, some scattered dirt stains and several wrinkles in the corners. </p><p>Valentina closed her eyes and turned back to her teacher. </p><p>“I had an incident in the morning before arriving here”. she explained “But, I assure you that it won’t happen again”. </p><p>“That, I hope.” The woman, who couldn't be more than 50 years old, looked at her over her thick red frame glasses and continued to speak, "I understand you," she said. Valentina frowned. “As someone who lost her parents when she was 13, I understand what you’re going through. I couldn't even say goodbye to them. The brunette felt her eyes fill with tears. But she did her best not to spill them, unconsciously running her tongue down the inside of her cheek to keep the lump in her throat at bay. “The night before the accident I fell asleep in the living room. I didn't even say goodnight to them, my dad carried me to my room, I don't remember the kiss he surely put on my forehead. The last thing I have in my memory about Mom is listening to her talk while preparing something in the kitchen. When I woke up the next day, my grandmother and uncles were waiting for me in the dining room, their faces dark and their bodies dressed in black from head to toe,” she paused. “It's hard to go on. It’s difficult to find a reason to do so, Valentina. But, they exist, I'm sure that a motive is somewhere, waiting, ready to be discovered by you.” </p><p>Ortiz stared back at her notebook and just like that, that hint of humanity that she had shown disappeared from her face once again. </p><p>“Thank you, I hope so too”. </p><p>The woman raised her face and smiled languidly before returning to her work. </p><p>***</p><p>After keeping such a perfect record for a month, she couldn't believe she was just running late on the day of the council meeting. </p><p>Eva was going to kill her, for real this time. </p><p>As much as she had tried to get up with all her alarms, she had not succeeded. Who would have thought that instead of a super party and a good mezcal, what took away her sleep now was completing assignments?</p><p>Her older sister surely, not. </p><p>She didn't even wait for the driver to open the door on her side of the SUV, as soon as he pulled up, she ran toward the building that housed Grupo Carvajal's main offices.</p><p>“Thanks, Alirio, see you later,” she said to the driver while practically starting to run towards the corridor. </p><p>Nor is it that she really wanted to witness another argument between Eva and Lucia, her father's widow, or that her voice counted as much as her vote. At the end she would wait for the sign that those threatening green eyes her sister gave her, to know who exactly she should pronounce her vote for. </p><p>She was right in the middle of the hall walking rapidly towards the elevator, when she heard the ‘ding' indicating that it had just opened. She was not going to make it at this rate. </p><p>Her legs began to move faster to the point of becoming a brisk trot. </p><p>Now she could do it. </p><p>The bell announced that the door would begin to close shortly and it did. Valentina was about to scream for the only person who had entered, a dark-haired girl wearing a blue jean jacket, to do her the favor of keeping it open for her.It was all she needed after all, a couple of more seconds. </p><p>However, her voice got caught inside her throat when the woman turned around allowing her to recognize her right away. Her brown eyes fell on her immediately, there was no way she hadn't seen her as the brunette kept running towards the elevator and still, she did nothing to help her. The doors ended up sliding until they met each other. </p><p>The only thing he could see was one of those chocolate-colored jewels connecting with hers for an instant. </p><p>The youngest Carvajal member stopped in disbelief. Her hands resting on the ridges of her hips. </p><p>Who the hell did this idiot think she was?</p><p>This already bordered on the ridiculous. </p><p>She pressed the button to bring the elevator down as soon as possible with a vengeance.</p><p>Eva and her bad temper, the last thing on her mind right now. </p><p>***</p><p>Valentina was quite proud of herself. </p><p>It had been almost a month and a half since the last time she had gotten drunk and acted irresponsibly. It was true that she had gone out with her friends again, and enjoyed two or three drinks, but without getting lost like she used to.</p><p>Not because of the help of Nayeli or Sergio who kept bothering her and repeating that she had become quite boring. </p><p>That didn't affect her in the least. Well not much.</p><p>Things were fine at home, or the best they could be. The council meeting hadn't turned out so bad. Surprisingly, her stepmother and Eva reached an agreement that satisfied the interests of both of them. Whatever these were. Her and Guille were just happy that they got out of there without the trauma from the fight they thought they would witness before entering. </p><p>Everything seemed to be on the right path right now.</p><p>If only she could say the same about her heart. </p><p>The perception of emptiness that overwhelmed her suddenly frightened her. Feeling nothing terrified her as much, or even more, than feeling too much. </p><p>Sometimes, when she opened her eyes in the morning, the first thing that came to her mind was the little sense that she found in getting up and going to face the world. And no, it's not that she didn't want to live. Of course she did, it was just that she couldn't find a reason to do what she did every day.  </p><p>School, homework, home, and parties with friends who didn't feel real. </p><p>This was on her mind while walking through one of the school’s corridors when something immediately captured her attention, causing her to put aside her conflicted thoughts.</p><p>Sitting under a tree, wearing jeans, a red shirt, those stupid blue sneakers and her black backpack next to her, was the girl from the pool, the hallway, the elevator. </p><p>The rudest girl she'd ever had the dislike of not meeting. </p><p>Valentina checked her watch. </p><p>Perfect.</p><p>She had more than enough time to go and let her know a bit of what she thought of her since the day she jumped in the water for her and had not even received a thank you in return. </p><p>She nodded determinedly and her strides lengthened. </p><p>She didn't want her to slip away again for some reason. Upon arrival she stopped by her side, covering the faint rays of the sun with her body, dramatically waiting for the girl to notice her presence. </p><p>When she didn't, Valentina rolled her eyes. She couldn't talk to her either because she was wearing her headphones and her eyes were closed, too focused on whatever she was listening to. Would it look too bad if she just started yelling at her? </p><p>How easily this woman got under her skin with just her presence was surprising her. </p><p>Valentina reached down, grabbed the cord from one of her headphones, and pulled it out of her ear. The girl opened her eyes visibly scared and gave a little jump for the same reason. </p><p>“I wanted to talk to you,” announced Valentina sounding annoyed, and to be honest, that was how she felt just by having her close. </p><p>“Me?” The dark-haired girl frowned in confusion and took off the other head-phone.</p><p>She still couldn't bring herself to look her in the eye. </p><p>“Yes. You.” Confirmed the brunette.</p><p>The puzzled expression lingered on the other girl’s face for a few seconds, before some sort of realization came to her and smiled ... <em>still </em>refusing to face her. </p><p>The audacity! </p><p>“Oh. Are you Karla?” “The girl with whom I have to do the ‘Cost and Inventories’ project?” she inquired. Her raspy voice sounding strangely upbeat “I’m sorry, I didn't have time to approach you at the end of class because I was feeling a little ill.” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Shall we go to a more comfortable place to talk? Wait, let me get ready.” </p><p>She began to wrap the cords of her headphones around the phone, put both inside her backpack and began to move the rest of its contents as if looking for something specific. </p><p>The object she took out of there left Valentina speechless.</p><p>As soon as she was able to stand, she started to extend the folding guide stick until it was perfect for her height. </p><p>“Shall we? You can relax, I can totally match your pace, I finally found this thingy and I can walk more or less ‘fast’ without problem,” she said lightly shaking the walking stick. </p><p>Valentina's jaw dropped. Suddenly various details of their encounters came to mind. </p><p>The way that after turning to 'look' at her in the pool she seemed desperate to understand who or what was in front of her, instead of completely focusing on her face. How her hand was glued to the wall when she collided with her in the hallway, surely to guide herself. The way her eyes locked on hers before the elevator door practically closed on her face, but there wasn't a bit of recognition in them. </p><p>The girl in the pool, the one with the dark hair, the one with the chocolate-colored eyes, with her perfect eyebrows and her long eyelashes, was not rude or ungrateful. </p><p>None of those times had she seen her, because the girl with the pretty eyes ... was blind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Perfect Timing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Valentina gets to know the real woman behind those rude acts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentina didn’t know how much time had passed, but certainly hadn’t been enough to recover from the shock of what she had just discovered. </p><p>She had approached this girl ready to rant against her, and now her head was mixed with feelings and thoughts and she just… needed some space to process ok?</p><p>“You still there?”  The black-haired woman questioned after a while, probably confused by her silence.</p><p>"Ah, y-yeah ... I am," she confirmed hesitantly. </p><p>“So, do you want to go and start the project? It doesn't have to be in the library, I just need a table or a solid surface where to put my writing stuff”</p><p>“No,” she answered automatically. </p><p>Valentina was still in shock and having a hard time with the sudden revelation. </p><p>“Maybe another time, then? I don't think it's that big of a deal. We’ve already done something similar before,” explained the girl shrugging nonchalantly.</p><p>Okay. The first thing to do now was to explain that she was not this Karla person. </p><p>“No, I ... ah ... I'm not, I'm not your classmate. I'm not Karla,” clarified Valentina. </p><p>“No?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Okay. Then what's up? How can I help you?” asked the girl, sounding as upbeat as minutes ago. </p><p>“Hmm?” Valentina was starting to get desperate with herself. </p><p>Words seem to be failing her right now. </p><p>“I mean, you came here, interrupted me by pulling my earphones out just like that, saying you were looking for me,” and although her words seemed like a complaint, her voice wasn’t <em> that </em>aggressive “Do you need something? Or… or did you just want to sit down and talk?” And now she sounded even a little hopeful. </p><p>"No," she rushed to say, more reflexively than anything else.</p><p>“Oh, I understand”. The optimism in her voice disappeared immediately. She quietly tried to hide the cane behind her body.. </p><p>If she remembered correctly, in each of their unfortunate encounters, she had been completely alone and Valentina's heart sank as she thought about the possibility that this was due to her disability. That this girl had been pushed aside or rejected only because of her condition and her reaction told her that this, perhaps, had happened more than once. </p><p>“The truth is that I thought you were somebody else,” she improvised “sorry”. </p><p>“Oh, Okay. No problem,” said the girl smiling sweetly. </p><p>Now it was easy for her to notice the way she was always looking somewhere in the direction where Valentina’s voice was coming from, but never <em> at </em> her. </p><p>"But I know you, don't I?" she intervened again, causing the brunette to frown. “Your perfume, I’ve smelled it before, and it’s very particular. I remember having thought about it before because… you, uhm smell very good,” she explained blushing a little while saying the last part. Valentina found it charming, “but honestly, I can't remember from where. Have you heard we blind people develop our other senses a lot to adapt to the lack of vision? Well it’s true, but I wish something like that would happen to memory because I'm <em> terrible </em>at remembering things. Sorry if we’ve been introduced before”.</p><p>“No, we haven’t.” Reassured Valentina “But, we may have, you know, cross paths in a corridor or something. This campus is not that big.” Explained Valentina looking for a reason for this girl to recognize her perfume. She didn’t feel the need to complain anymore.</p><p>The girl smiled </p><p>“Yeah. Maybe.” </p><p>“Well, I've to go to class,” commented Valentina after a moment. </p><p>“That’s ok. I'm Juliana by the way.” She extended her hand tentatively, leaving it half the distance that separated them.</p><p>“Valentina,” answered the blue-eyed girl, covering the rest of the distance herself. </p><p>“Well... nice to meet you, Valentina. Gotta go, too.”</p><p>Juliana reached down to grab her backpack, then used her cane to find the concrete path and began to move towards it. </p><p>“Wait,” spoke Valentina surprising even herself. Juliana heard her request and turned to her once again, tilting her head little, asking a question with the gesture “Are you ... uhm, what time is your first break?”</p><p>“11:30. Why?”</p><p>“Perfect. So is mine. Would you like to have lunch together?</p><p>The expression of joy that appeared on the black-haired girl's face did nothing but provoke a similar one on Valentina. </p><p>“I’d love to”. </p><p>Was there any reason why she had been motivated to make this proposal? Nope. But she didn't see why not either. </p><p>***</p><p>They agreed to meet in the same place where they had ‘run into each other’ that morning.</p><p>When Valentina arrived, Juliana was already there, sitting on the grass, her legs drawn up towards her, arms around them and her chin resting on her knees. On her back she still carried her backpack and at her side rested the folded cane.</p><p>“Miss,” said Valentina to greet her. </p><p>Juliana gave a little jump and turned her face quickly towards her.</p><p>“Hi,” she answered, putting a hand to her heart. </p><p>On her lips, one of the most beautiful smiles she had ever seen in her life. </p><p>“Hi, are you ready?”</p><p>“Yeah, yes. She stood up and extended her cane. “Let's go”. </p><p>The brunette had an urge to help her, but imagined that if she really needed her to, she would have asked. Juliana seemed like a completely independent person and she didn't want to offend her in any way by assuming she wasn't. </p><p>***</p><p>And she <em> really </em> was. The black-haired woman moved without problem through the hallways of the school as they approached the cafeteria. Valentina chose a table next to the exit and took her seat still observing the ease with which the other girl managed to use her other senses to perfection. </p><p>“I'm going to order at the counter. Do you want me to bring something?”  Offered the blue-eyed woman.</p><p>“I can go, no problem.” Refused Juliana.</p><p>“Juls, I know, but I'm going there anyway, it doesn't cost me anything to bring you whatever you want”. </p><p>“OK. I’ll give you the money”.</p><p>“Nah. Don’t worry.”</p><p>“You don't have to do that; I can pay for my food”. </p><p>“I know I don't have to do anything,” she agreed “but I want to”. </p><p>“Val, no”. </p><p>“This time it's on me, and next time it’ll be all yours<em> , </em>deal?”</p><p>Juliana drew a pretty smile on her face, one full of kindness and tenderness. </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>The conversation between both felt like if the two girls had known each other for a long time. The naturalness with which they exchanged their ideas and how comfortable they were with each other felt much more real than any of the talks she had ever had with Nayeli or Sergio. </p><p>And the idea was a bit intense, basically they had just met, after some other unfortunate encounters of course, but that didn’t make the feeling any less true. </p><p>“And, what are you studying?” Asked Valentina, looking for a new topic of conversation.</p><p>“Gastronomy” replied Juliana sipping some coffee. </p><p>Valentina was perplexed. The idea of a visually impaired person pursuing that career was not something that had ever crossed her mind. </p><p>“I know what you're thinking, 'How can a blind person be a chef?'” Said Juliana while giggling. The brunette felt a bit ashamed for being caught, “and the truth is that it isn’t common at all, but in my case, well, I’ve spent practically all my life in a kitchen. My mother works in a little inn that has been her best friend’s for many years, even from before I was born. I practically grew up there. When I was little, I learned how to do simple things with my mom’s help, but with the passing of the years I became more independent on those matters and well, the rest is history. I fell in love with mixing flavors and creating dishes with them”.   </p><p>Her voice was so passionate and her eyes so alive as she spoke about it, that Valentina found fascinating the way she expressed so many emotions with each gesture. </p><p>“Isn't it a little ... dangerous?” She questioned, still a little surprised.</p><p>“It is,” she confirmed “but I just need things to be organized in the same way all the time, adequate signage and to be very careful. I’ve never had an accident that couldn’t have happened to someone without a condition like mine. A few cuts, slight burns... you know, the usual.” </p><p>“How cool. I mean, not that you've hurt yourself or anything, obviously, I mean your career and everything. I’m a mess in the kitchen”. </p><p>“It's just a matter of practice,” she assured her while leaning more towards the table as if she were about to tell her something very private, and Valentina did something similar “my secret is precisely how simple it is for me to identify flavors and scents. So, when they call blindness a ‘disability’, they should think twice,” she concluded smiling. </p><p>“I see, you’ve been cheating then,” joked Valentina.</p><p>“Using only the talent that was given to me,” answered Juliana, her voice falsely presumptuous as she played along “And you? What’s your major?”</p><p>“Journalism,” replied the brunette with little enthusiasm.</p><p>“Oh, and you don't like it?”</p><p>The blue-eyed woman was surprised by that comment.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“Sorry if I offended you,” she offered immediately upon hearing her question “it's just that, well, the way your voice ..., uhm, lost all joy when you said it makes me think that you might not like it.”</p><p>Once again, she left her speechless. How could a girl she had just met read her so easily based only on the way her voice sounded like? </p><p>“Don’t worry. You're right. Well, I don't really know. I don't dislike it per se, and I know I can get to enjoy it a lot, it's just”, she had no idea how to put it into words because no one had ever given it a chance to do so. “There are way too many things happening right now, personal things. And... I don't know, I feel like there's something about me that doesn't quite fit in, a detail ... a tiny piece that doesn't make me feel complete”. </p><p>“I understand,” answered the other girl, remaining silent for a few seconds. “And isn't there something else that caught your attention? Something that when you were younger you said you wanted to be or do?”</p><p>Valentina thought about it and honestly, that option had never been put on the table. </p><p>“Nothing that was serious,” answered finally. “I mean, I used to play teacher or doctor with my dolls but I don't see myself doing either of those, and when I started college, I think it was assumed that this is what I would do at the end and well ... here I am”. </p><p>“What if you could change it?”</p><p>“Uff, I would have to think about it a lot,” just imagining Eva's reaction to even mentioning the idea of leaving this career caused her a chill to run through her spine in a bad way.</p><p>“Why? Are you here on a scholarship or something?”</p><p>"No,” she denied, intuiting that the brunette believed that her reluctance to change careers was due to something financial. But that brought up a new question. “Are you?”</p><p>“Mhm. If it weren't for that, I wouldn't be able to afford a school like this in a million years. I told you before, my mother is a waitress and she makes enough to live but not for luxuries,” explained Juliana. “You should go to my mom’s work someday,” she suggested out of the blue, her voice recovering that optimism that caught her attention right from the start. “Perlita, my mother's friend, makes the best chilaquiles in the world”. </p><p>“Really? Chilaquiles are my favorite breakfast, I'm going to have to take you on your word and see if they can compete with Chivis’ ”.</p><p>Both girls laughed audibly at the comment and continued talking about one and several things about the two of them, confirming to Valentina that she had enjoyed Juliana's presence more than she had ever done with any of her so called 'friends'. </p><p>However, after several minutes, a beeping noise coming from Juliana’s phone interrupted their talk. </p><p>“Oh, it's time to go to class,” said the black-haired girl, pressing one of the side buttons of the device to silence it. </p><p>The brunette checked the time too.</p><p>“True. Wow, time flew, right?”. </p><p>“Yes, totally. Well Val, thanks for lunch and for the talk,” said Juliana while standing up, taking her things and securing the cane in her hand. </p><p>“You’re welcome, Juls. A pleasure”. </p><p>“Likewise. I hope you find the person you were looking for”. </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“You said you mistaken me for someone else and that's why you approached me, earphone pulling and everything,” she reminded her jokingly. </p><p>“Oh, that” the reason for their meeting and the aggressive way in which she came talking to her made her feel a bit guilty”. Yes, well ..., I hope Karla finds you soon and you guys can finish your project.” </p><p>Juliana nodded in response. </p><p>“Thank you”. </p><p>“See you.” </p><p>The blue-eyed woman stopped because the nature of the sentence made her feel a bit uncomfortable with the other girl for obvious reasons but Juliana just laughed it off. </p><p>“You can say it.” Not because I'm blind you have to change your entire vocabulary. It’s just an expression, and yes, we use it as well, more out of habit than anything else, or maybe as a little joke but we understand that it’s not an offense... so, yes Val, <em> see you, </em>hopefully, soon.” She added at the end. Her cheeks turning a deep pink color.</p><p>Valentina took her hand. </p><p>“See you, Juls.” said Valentina before leaving a kiss on her cheek to say goodbye.</p><p>When the time to go home for the day came, Valentina couldn’t help but realize that, for the first time in a long time, she had ended her day at school with high spirits. </p><p>***</p><p>Something that the Carvajal brothers followed almost religiously, was having breakfast together. </p><p>It was part of their family routine since they were little when their mother woke them up to remind them to be on time for that. </p><p>And although there were more empty chairs now, and the presence of Lucia ended up causing conflicts quite often between her and Eva, family breakfast continued to be a tradition that they sought to preserve. </p><p>Today was no exception. </p><p>“Eva?” said Valentina, trying to catch her older sister’s attention. </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Were you always sure that you wanted to take over Grupo Carvajal?”</p><p>“What?” Exclaimed the green-eyed woman, looking very surprised. </p><p>“Were you always sure that you wanted to major in administration and take over as head of dad's company?” </p><p>Guillermo dropped the fork filling the silence with a 'clink' as it collided with his plate and quickly took his cup of coffee to take a sip. </p><p>Valentina rolled her eyes. She knew that strategy perfectly well, her brother was trying to avoid being included in such uncomfortable conversation. </p><p>“Of course,” answered Eva with a tense tone of voice, avoiding her youngest sister’s gaze. “From a very young age dad let me know that I was the person he trusted to take Grupo Carvajal to the next level”. </p><p>“Yes, but… did you want that? Was that your dream?” She pressed.</p><p>"I don't understand what this is about," she exclaimed in exasperation, dropping her cutlery on the table, then turned to her with an inquisitive expression on her face. Her stunning green eyes judging her right away “I hope you're not thinking of changing careers”. </p><p>The brunette felt exposed. </p><p>“I-”</p><p>“You’re not doing this to me, Valentina. You cannot drop Journalism. That’s what dad wanted for you. You becoming the head of the newspaper”. </p><p>“But-”</p><p>“But nothing!” Interrupted Eva, leaving her without a chance to reply, “this is not in dispute. You are going to finish your degree next year, then you’ll do a master's degree in public relations and at the same time you will start working in the newspaper so Palomares and I can teach you how to take charge of it because <em>that</em> was papa’s will.” The elegant woman concluded sharply. Then she stood up, put her napkin on the table, “excuse me, I’m leaving before ‘the spider’ arrives”. </p><p>Valentina had no choice but to keep quiet and try to finish breakfast. The knot of tears that she refused to shed making it more difficult to swallow. </p><p>Guillermo approached her with cautious movements and covered her hand with his. </p><p>"Listen to me," he said. The brunette looked up at her brother, revealing her watery eyes, “your life is yours. No one is going to live it for you, no person has the right to <em> decide </em>for you. It was hard for me to understand it, and perhaps professionally it was too late, but for you it is not. Eva thinks she knows what is best because it was always safer not to contradict the plan dad had for us. That's why she studied what she did and I did as well. And, it’s not my place to tell you the whole story, but she tried.” Valentina frowned after hearing that, “she wanted to follow her dreams, but ended up giving in to the pressure. And look at her now. She doesn't love what she does, and that makes her unhappy and bitter”.</p><p>“I know you don't believe it, but you've always been the bravest of the three. Because you were never afraid to feel and to speak and that requires a lot of courage, you know? So If you want to find something that makes you really happy, change careers, take another on, finish this one and start another, or drop everything all together and become a hermit in a cabin in the Swiss Alps, you can count on me, okay?” He encouraged, making Valentina smile with the joke. “And you know what? I think Dad would have understood too. I mean, he would have thrown a fit first, but he would’ve ended up understanding and supporting you, because he loved you, he loved all three of us, even that grumpy daughter he had as his first-born. So, if you make that decision, I'm here for you and will always be, okay?”</p><p>“But what if I'm wrong?” Asked Valentina with a small voice.</p><p>“Well, if that’s the case then we forget the mistake, we keep the lesson and continue. That's what life is about, Vale, learning and moving on.” He smiled at her. "Come on, change that little ugly cry-baby face of yours”.</p><p>The brunette narrowed her eyes, pretending to be offended. </p><p>“But what are you saying, Guille, my girl is beautiful,” intervened Chivis approaching the dining room to pick up the dishes that Eva had left. </p><p>“You said that because you see her with love in your eyes, Chivis.”</p><p>“And that’s coming from the ugliest member of the family,” argued Valentina shoving him on the shoulder.</p><p>"Hey Silvina," Guillermo said again. </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Do you think you would like to go live in Switzerland for a while?” </p><p>“Why is that?” Asked the woman who had been taking care of this family all her life. </p><p>“Well, Vale may go to live in a mountain over there and we all know that she can’t cook to save her life, so you could be very helpful to her. It’d be only until she learns how to cook the fish she takes from the river and the fruits she collects from the forest.”</p><p>The brunette rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Ignore him Chivis, you know how silly he is. He’s been this ill since Eva let him fall head first when they were little”.</p><p>Guillermo laughed out loud. The two continued to annoy each other for what was left of breakfast giggling at their housekeeper’s disapproving gestures.</p><p>Valentina was very grateful for her siblings. Eva, that controlling woman, implacable for business but who protected them both with fierceness against everything and everyone, and her sweet and quiet Guillermo always by her side, willing to give her his unconditional support. </p><p>Them, her family, the only thing she had left. </p><p>***</p><p>Valentina kept playing with her fingers as Alirio moved closer to the address she had entered in the navigator. Her right knee had started bouncing like it did every time she felt nervous.</p><p>For what reason? Unknown. </p><p>What made her feel so uneasy about visiting Juliana at the restaurant where her mom worked on a Saturday morning? Impossible to define. </p><p>The point is, there she was. Sitting in the passenger seat, trying to control the restlessness of which she was being preyed upon. </p><p>Part of her nervousness was due to the fact that she hadn't told Juliana anything because she wanted it to be a surprise. She hadn't spoken to her for nearly two weeks when they spent that break together when she had provided her with the name of the restaurant - <em> 'Chilakillers' how cool right? - </em>and the location, in case she dared to try the special of the house. </p><p>She was trying to recover the semester so her days had been flooded with homework, projects, and how many extra jobs her teachers were willing to give her so she could save the term, so she hadn't had a chance to meet Juliana until today, or so she expected. </p><p>"We're here miss Valentina," Alirio announced, parking the vehicle by the curb. "Do you want me to come for you later or do you prefer me to wait for you?"</p><p>“Wait for me Alirio, please” she was not sure if she would find the person she had come here for or if they would want to go somewhere later. “Do you want to go down for breakfast or-”</p><p>“Don't worry miss, I already had breakfast early with Tiberio and the others, I'll wait for you here”. </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>The brunette got out of the SUV with her bag in hand, closed the door and sighed deeply before heading towards the establishment. </p><p>The first thing she noticed was how peculiar the setting was. It was a mix of urban, Mexican details and in general a cultural explosion of color. The second, that it was not as small as Juliana made her think, but not very big either; and third, that the atmosphere seemed to be very quiet. </p><p>She scanned the available spots and walked almost all the way to the table closest to the kitchen, wanting to find out if Juliana was there. </p><p>“Good morning.” A tall woman with long dark hair and green eyes that perfectly matched her olive skin approached her suddenly “I'll bring you the menu in a moment, or do you prefer today’s special?”</p><p>“Ahm ... the menu is fine, thank you”.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Excuse me,” she called again “Is Juliana here?” she asked. The lady frowned, curious “I'm a friend from college and I came to visit her,” she finished muttering the last word.</p><p>The woman's confused face changed to one of surprise mixed with joy immediately. </p><p>“A friend?” She questioned as if the idea itself was something new. </p><p>Valentina nodded. </p><p>“Sure, she is in the kitchen, but I'm telling her to come right now. Who should I say is looking for her?</p><p>“Valentina.”</p><p>“Okay, Nice to meet you, Valentina. I'm Lupe, Juliana’s mom,” the woman extended her hand to greet her and the blue-eyed one returned the gesture cordially. “Well, I'll bring you the menu… and Juliana in a second”. </p><p>The brunette was grateful that the lady turned around quickly or she would have caught her blushing at that last comment. </p><p>What was it about this girl that made her all flushed and giddy with just the thought of seeing her again? </p><p>Her eyes began to roam around the walls discovering even more curious details each time, as she tried to shorten the wait, until a raspy voice took her out of her thoughts. </p><p>“Val?” Juliana asked, approaching her, a smile on her lips and a tinge of disbelief on her face. </p><p>“Juls!” she exclaimed and stood up to greet her, then took her hands and gave her a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>Her skin felt very soft against hers. </p><p>“What are you doing around here?” Questioned Juliana once more, taking the chair next to Valentina’s. </p><p>“Remember you told me that this place had the best chilaquiles ever?” Asked the brunette and the other girl nodded. “Well, I came to see if the story was true”. </p><p>Juliana let out a subtle giggle. </p><p>“I'm glad. And you'll see, they’re the best. Have you already ordered?</p><p>“No, I was just about to. Your mom was going to bring me the menu” </p><p>“OK. Well, it’s no longer necessary. Chilaquiles will be, and is coffee okay? Or do you prefer orange juice?</p><p>“Juice is perfect”.</p><p>"Ok, I'll be back in a few." </p><p>“Great”</p><p>Juliana stood up and maneuvered around the place with such ease that the brunette could understand what the girl was referring to when she had told her that she had grown up here to the point of knowing it by heart. </p><p>Seconds later Juliana's mother appeared with two glasses of orange juice, put them on the table and sat across from the blue-eyed girl. </p><p>“Juli is coming right now,” she announced. “She won’t take long. But tell me, are you going to school with her?”</p><p>“Yes and no. We are at the same college but I am majoring in something different”. </p><p>“Oh. And how did you guys meet then?”</p><p>The brunette almost started coughing at the question. Her mind working a mile an hour and deciding to stick with the story Juliana knew. </p><p>“I mistook her for someone else, I went to talk to her, we got along well and decided to go to breakfast together, we talked for a while and she told me about the famous chilaquiles from the place where her mother worked, and I decided to come and try them”. </p><p>“Oh, I see,” the woman smiled “thank you very much for being her friend. I think you are one of the first friends of hers that I’ve met. Things have not been easy for her since she was little. Children can be very cruel sometimes, you know?” She continued and again something inside the blue-eyed girl’s chest constricted at the thought of what Juliana could have gone through. She imagined her, so small and alone in the schoolyard while other kids played around, jumping all over the place. Valentina had to clear her throat to get rid of that feeling “Did she tell you something about her illness?”</p><p>Valentina shook her head no. It wasn't something that had come up in their conversation because whatever it was, it was only a small part of Juliana and not her entire personality. However, she couldn’t deny that she was a little curious to know more about it, only that it seemed too intimate to ask someone you just met. </p><p>“She was born without any apparent problem. Her first months were as common as those of any other child of her age,” said Lupe. “Then she started to grow up and seemed to have problems walking around the house, taking the things from my hands, hitting herself with the furniture, and some more little details,” the woman took the glass between her two hands and stared into it absently. “We went to the doctor and found that she had something called retinal dystrophy, or a type of it that hardly manifests itself so early, but it was something that came in her genes” she paused, “at two years she saw only shadows, and by four she had lost her vision completely. She didn't even get to know all the colors. </p><p>Valentina felt the need to offer the woman a little comfort and placed her fingers around her wrist. </p><p>“But Juli is very smart.” She continued now a little more animated, pulling herself out of that painful memory, “she learned to walk everywhere using touch, hearing, smell, she learned to cook, and she does it so well that one day a teacher, Alicia Camacho, who works at the that college of yours, and who comes here to eat often with her family, told her that she could make a career out of that and advised her to apply for a scholarship there and-</p><p>“Okay, they won’t take long with the chilaquiles,” Juliana interrupted, approaching the table again. She was no longer wearing her kitchen apron, and she had fixed her hair in a ponytail that highlighted her jawline much more.</p><p>
  <em> Uhm... ok. Why was she noticing these things? </em>
</p><p>“Well, I'll leave you guys alone, nice to meet you, Valentina, I'm going to keep working”.</p><p>“Okay ma'”.</p><p>“Likewise, ma’am” replied the brunette, also saying goodbye. </p><p>“So ... you decided to try the chilaquiles”. </p><p>“You assured me they were very good”. </p><p>“They are the best you've ever tried, you'll see”. </p><p>The two girls smiled and fell into a conversation as natural as it had been the first time, they had had one two weeks ago, they spent the time catching up on what happened in their lives during these days. The waiter came later with the food and the chat continued while Valentina ate her favorite breakfast. </p><p>“I must say, these are truly the best red chilaquiles I have ever eaten” Valentina announced when she finished, causing joy in the face of the other girl “but, that's something that we’re not telling Chivis ever, okay?” </p><p>“Okay” accepted Juliana, pretending to close her mouth with a zipper “your secret is safe”.</p><p>“Do you have any plans for today, Juls?” Asked so suddenly she barely had time to think twice. </p><p>“Plans?”</p><p>“Mhm, something to do today. I mean, if you're not very busy or whatever we could go somewhere. Hang out for a few hours. But if you have something to do here or with someone else, there’s no problem I-</p><p>"Val," the other girl interrupted.</p><p>“Hmm”</p><p>“I’d love to”. </p><p>“Perfect, I’ll ask for the bill and we go, are you okay with that?”</p><p>“Yes and no,” she answered, confusing the brunette. “Yes, to leave right away, but there is no money to pay. “Remember you told me that next time it would be on me?”</p><p>“Aha”</p><p> “Well, <em> this </em> is next time”.</p><p>“Juls...”</p><p>“Val. It was a deal, remember?” She argued without giving her a chance to reply “I'm going to tell my mom I'm going out with you, I'll be right back”.</p><p>Juliana stood up again and returned a couple of minutes later.</p><p>“Shall we?”</p><p>“We shall” </p><p>***</p><p>Valentina did not come up with any specific idea because her head had been very busy dying of nerves all the way from her house, so they both ended up deciding on something simple, walking through a park near Perlita's restaurant. </p><p>That had made the brunette feel a bit sorry, but Juliana assured her that it was an excellent plan for her just to have the opportunity to talk with Valentina because she really liked the sound of her voice.</p><p>Valentina immediately blushed at the comment and a sensation completely unknown to her woke up in her belly. </p><p>Were those what people called butterflies in the stomach? I mean, that couldn't be, because Juliana was a girl but ... what if it was?</p><p>The idea was put aside as soon as the conversation became pleasant as it always did between them. The blue-eyed woman really wanted to tell her about what she had been discovering about herself regarding her career.  </p><p>“But I’m telling you, it’s not something that I completely dislike,” continued the Valentina tangling her arm in Juliana's who had folded her cane thus giving her the confidence to guide her. “There are classes that I really enjoy, which I'm really passionate about, you know, especially those of more field journalism, but when I take the electives that have to do with what I should learn-”</p><p>"What your <em> sister </em>wants you to learn," the black-haired girl interrupted her. </p><p>“Yes, well, what Eva wants me to learn is when I find myself locked in a place where I don't belong,” she added. “Guille told me that he supports me in whatever I decide. The problem is that I still don't know what exactly is what I want. What if I start something completely new, or specialize in a branch of communication that really interests me ... ugh, I'm not 15 anymore, I should have an idea what to do with my life, right?” Her voice sounded as frustrated as she really felt. </p><p>“I don't think it works like that, Val. I don't think people go through life knowing exactly what they want after a certain age. Not the majority at least. We’re all different, we live, learn and move forward at our own pace and that’s fine. The consequences will be for you, good or bad, better you take your own decisions.”</p><p>“What a mess Juliana, I swear to you, sometimes I just want to run away and not stop until my legs can’t take it anymore”.</p><p>“Well, let's forget about that. For a little while at least. Come on”. Juliana unfolded her cane and began to walk at a faster pace. </p><p>This was a park the brunette knew perfectly due to the proximity to her mother's work. </p><p>They walked for a few minutes until they stopped next to a stall where they apparently sold all kinds of junk food ever to exist. </p><p>“Can I have some ‘churritos lagrimita’, please? She asked the clerk.</p><p>“Yeah sure,” answered the small man. Then took a bag of fried foods, opened it and began to pour hot sauce, at least three types of chili powder, plus the juice of a huge lemon and a pinch of salt, right in front of Valentina's stunned gaze. He then handed the 'prepared' food back to Juliana, who handed him some coins in exchange. </p><p>“Thanks.” Juliana said to the guy “let's go.” She turned around and Valentina clung to her arm again to follow her to the nearest bench. </p><p>“Juls, what is this?”</p><p>“Churritos?” She answered sitting down. </p><p>“C’mon, that has all the chili powder that exists in the world” The brunette said, taking a place next to her. </p><p>“Not that much. Here”. </p><p>“That's stomach assassination, Juliana.” </p><p>The black-haired girl laughed.</p><p>“A little, yes, but they are delicious. Try some”. She offered again taking some between her own fingers to try some. Juliana squeezed her eyes tight at the sour taste. </p><p>The brunette, still not completely convinced, followed the same steps, who immediately noticed her hesitation. “Just a bit, if you don't like it, I won't insist anymore, I promise”.</p><p>Valentina snorted and took the first bite. As soon as her tongue came into contact with the spicy food, her face contorted, eyes closed tightly and the muscles of her jaw constricted with the acidity.</p><p>“Juls” she coughed “this” another cough “is” a deeper one "Juls, I feel ticklish here," she said, placing both hands on her face, just behind the angle of the other girl’s jaw. </p><p>“Yes, these flavors are mainly acidic and bitter, the papillae that detect them are on the back and a little on the sides of the tongue, as soon as they perceive the flavor, they react and cause that sensation of stinging in that part of our faces”. Valentina was silent for a few more seconds, still trying to combat the effect of the spices on her taste and hearing Juliana’s detailed explanation. </p><p>"What I would give to see your face right now," Juliana murmured very softly. </p><p>It seemed more like she had been thinking aloud. </p><p>"Juls", the brunette whispered, quickly holding onto Juliana's hands. </p><p>The bag of junk food forgotten on the bench.</p><p>“Macular Dystrophy of Best, it's called specifically,” she began, “it's such a rare congenital dystrophy, so impossible to develop during childhood that it literally makes me one in a million,” she said sadly. “Sometimes I wonder if it had only started a couple of years later, I would remember things, Val. Details of my mother's face, what a sunrise looks like or the brightness of the moon, maybe some other color. I only got to know <em> one” </em> she laughed humorlessly “Sometimes I wish I was normal, or at least that I had the time to make memories like those of any other child. That would have been enough for me. Being able to remember, I don't know, what the world looks like from a car’s window, or the adrenaline of riding a bike at full speed downhill...” She interrupted herself when she heard the trembling in her own voice.  </p><p>Valentina was silent, what could she say after all? She did not believe that words of empathy were what Juliana wanted to hear at this moment. She imagined that Juliana had heard them a lot throughout her life. </p><p>The image that appeared before her when she removed it for a second from the black-haired's face gave her an idea. She stood up still clinging to her hand. </p><p>“Come”</p><p>“Where?” She questioned but still followed her. </p><p>“To look for something. Excuse me,” she walked to a couple sitting a few meters ahead “Where can I get one of those?” She asked them.</p><p>"Over there," the woman answered, raising her hand in some direction. </p><p>Valentina followed her hand with her eyes, discovering what she needed in the distance in the same park. Then she thanked for the information and again, without saying anything, guided the brunette through the park trails until she reached her goal. </p><p>“Wait for me here,” she said, stopping, leaving Juliana with many questions. </p><p>The brown-eyed girl waited nervously for a couple of minutes until the brunette returned, took her hands and placed them on top of something that at this moment she could not recognize.</p><p>“What is this?” Her hands ran over the metallic shape, feeling it, trying to recognize what it was about. </p><p>“This is the handlebar of a tandem bike”. </p><p>“A what?”</p><p>“A tandem bike”. It’s like two bikes, but together, look here is one seat,” she took her hand to rest it on the soft material of the saddle. “And here is the other one,” she moved their interlaced hands until the other one. “That means that two people can use it at the same time, the one in front leads and the one behind only needs to help pedaling”. </p><p>"Val," Juliana mused barely audibly, her eyes eerily wet. </p><p>She had already realized the intention of the brunette. </p><p>“Should we try it?”</p><p>“But I don’t know-”</p><p>“I know, but we lose nothing by trying. You just need to speed up and I'll take care of the rest, okay?”</p><p>“Is it safe?”</p><p>“Honestly? I have no idea, but it doesn't seem dangerous to me. Well, not a <em> lot.” </em></p><p>“You're crazy, Val”. </p><p>“A little bit, yes, but a little bit of madness is always good in our lives. What do you say?”</p><p>“OK. I’m in”. </p><p>“Cool!”</p><p>They walked the bike together until Valentina was sure she had found a more or less lonely area without too many possible obstacles. Nothing but grass and bushes in front of them. It was the first time she had used one of these. Although she had always wanted to do it, no one had ever followed her lead. </p><p>She lowered the kickstand on the rear tire while helping the shorter girl to straddle the saddle, asking her to stay on her tiptoes so it wouldn't move. Then, she settled herself in the front and supported the weight of the transport to ask her to raise the kickstand again, being prepared to try to maneuver it as best as possible. </p><p>They began by taking a few steps together trying to balance the weight of it and gradually move forward. Little by little they had the confidence to pedal for a few meters and stop as soon as they lost their stability until Valentina got used to it and found a way to balance and keep moving forward. </p><p>“Okay Juls, next we will try to go further, ready?”</p><p>“Uhm, I think?”</p><p>“Perfect, you just don't stop pedaling and I’ll do the rest”. </p><p>“Okay”</p><p>The brunette counted to three and they propelled themselves forward once more. </p><p>“Go on, don't stop,” she said and let out a laugh when she noticed that the strategy had worked because they had gone further than they had ever done so far. </p><p>Valentina was silent afterward to let Juliana enjoy the wind crashing against her skin and the sensation of riding a bicycle. She couldn't change her past, no matter how much she wanted, or give her back all the experiences that her visual impairment had taken away from her, but he could at least give her this. </p><p>The sound of the brunette's laughter reached her ears and she felt her chest fill with overflowing joy during the brief minutes that the ride lasted.</p><p>All until they took an almost imperceptible slope that made them accelerate more, and with Juliana pedaling without stopping, it did not take long for her to lose control of the bike. </p><p>“Juls, wait, wait ... we have to slow down a bit”. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>The brunette pulled on the brakes fully, trying to remedy the situation to no avail. As soon as she realized their impending doom, she veered a little onto the park lawn, trying to get it to slow them down a bit until she gave up. </p><p>“Juls we are going to fall!”</p><p>Suddenly, the bike lost its vertical position completely, tilting more and more until both girls hit the ground. </p><p>Valentina managed to put her hands to avoid hitting her face and rolled a little to mitigate the impact. But her first thought upon getting up was to check on Juliana.</p><p>“Juls, Juls” she called when she saw her completely immobile on her back, then pushed the bicycle away from her body and got close to her face. </p><p>Juliana was closing her eyes, on her lips the biggest smile that she had seen on her until that day and hrt shoulders kept moving up and down rapidly, victim of the laughter she couldn't contain.</p><p>“Juls, are you okay?” questioned the brunette in total angst. </p><p>The other girl turned to her and somehow managed to fix her gaze on hers. And, even if it was by pure coincidence, Valentina felt a blush climb up to her cheekbones at the intensity with which she was looking at her. </p><p>"I'm perfect, Val," she finally answered, coming out of her trance. </p><p>“Sure? Nothing happened to you? Your legs, your arms?”</p><p>“Val, Val ... I'm fine,” she assured her, “no, no injuries,” then she leaned on her elbows trying to lift her torso and be able to sit up but “Ow!” She exclaimed as she rested her right hand on the grass alarming Valentina who immediately took her limb and searching for the problem. </p><p>It was a scrape that probably looked a lot more serious than it was, but that didn't stop her from panicking. </p><p>“Oh no”.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Your hand. We gotta go to the hospital”.</p><p>“The hospital? Not Val, it's just a little cut”.</p><p>"Juliana, you're <em>bleeding</em>," she pointed out. Her voice, a couple of octaves higher than normal. </p><p>"Yes, but it's nothing serious. A little bit of hydrogen peroxide and that's it”. </p><p>“No, no, we need to make sure nothing happened to you,” she took her by the wrist of the uninjured arm and tried to get up but the brown-eyed girl wouldn't let her, using her own grip to pull her towards her”. </p><p>“Val, I'm fine, I swear. We go to a pharmacy for cotton and some antiseptic and that will suffice”.</p><p>The concern she felt diminished a little when she saw her smile without any problem. She herself had had no consequence. Perhaps the fall had felt much more tough than it had actually been. </p><p>“I think Alirio always has a first aid kit in the car. I'm going to call him and ask him to come here because I think he parked on the other side of the park. Are you sure you are alright?”</p><p>“Totally,” she asserted. </p><p>Valentina took out her phone to look up the name of her driver. Alirio confirmed that he had a box with basic first aid with him and confirmed that he would be there in a few minutes. </p><p>“Val,”</p><p>“Alirio is coming. What's up, what happened?”</p><p>"I have another one here," Juliana pointed out, lifting her chin to show that she had another scrape, just below her chin. </p><p>The brunette sighed deeply and dropped dramatically onto the grass. This had been a terrible idea. </p><p>***</p><p>"Your mom is going to kill me, Juls," she said, finishing cleaning the wound on her hand. </p><p>Juliana hissed once more when she felt the burning sensation Valentina once again felt guilty”.</p><p>“Well, just look at what I did”. </p><p>They were sitting on a bench. The bike, completely unharmed, resting on the back of the seat. </p><p>“You didn't do anything. It was an accident”. </p><p>“Caused by me and my great idea,” she added sarcastically. The black-haired woman just shook her head negatively. “Can you lift your head a little bit? I'm going to wipe the scrape off your chin”. </p><p>“Mhm”</p><p>Juliana followed her instructions and the brunette did her best to avoid any kind of pain when cleaning the area. The way the shorter girl's sharp jaw muscles tensed and relaxed under the antiseptic caught her attention immediately. </p><p>Her reactions to these little details of Juliana were generating endless questions for Valentina. </p><p>When both wounds were cleaned, they walked to the place where Valentina had rented the bicycle. </p><p>First and last time she did something like that, the blue-eyed woman told herself. </p><p>Then she called again for Alirio to pick them up. Juliana had some things to do just like her, so they decided that they were going to plan something together for another day.</p><p>This time she asked her to take her home because she needed to change her clothes so she could go back to the restaurant. </p><p>“Thank you very much for today, Val,” she said as they stopped in front of her house. </p><p>“You’re welcome” Juls, sorry for almost killing you in the end,” she answered, making Juliana laugh very openly again. “And thanks for the chilaquiles. Remember that you have to keep my secret safe”.</p><p>“I will, I will, don't worry. And stop it with that trying to kill me thing, it was just a scratch.” </p><p>“Okay, okay. We will stop fighting over this because I have to go” </p><p>“Yes. See you later?”</p><p>“Of course”. </p><p>The brunette approached the other girl to say goodbye with a kiss on the cheek, but Juliana surprised her by wrapping her in a strong hug. </p><p>“Thank you very much, Val, thank you <em> very </em>much ... you can’t even imagine what it means to me to have done the bike thing “she said clinging to her with impetus, “thank you for making one of my dreams come true”. </p><p>Valentina smiled against her face. </p><p>“The first of many, Juls, I promise”. </p><p>She separated from her and took her hand to entwine their pinky fingers to make a pact. </p><p>Valentina was very good at keeping her promises. </p><p>***</p><p>From that day on they got used to spending much more time together. At school they looked for each other during the breaks they shared, sometimes at right after school and on some weekends, too. Actually almost all of them. </p><p>Valentina's space was filling more and more with Juliana, and she couldn't be happier about it. </p><p>Lunching with the other was practically a tradition, now and it was the time of the day she most looked forward to when arriving to school”</p><p>“So, I have to start writing from right to left, right?” questioned the brunette. </p><p>One of her initiatives had been to learn how to read and write Braille. She wanted to be able to communicate with her in any way possible because she wanted to show her that she was important to her in every way. </p><p>“Yes. And in mirror perspective” added the black-haired girl, "so when you turn it over you can read it normally, from left to right”.</p><p>“OK. Cool”. </p><p>She imprisoned the piece of construction paper between the two parts of the ruler and began to mark the dots with the awl, looking at the alphabet that she had printed to practice this kind of writing. </p><p>“Valentina!” A voice that had not heard for a couple of months came to interrupt her concentration. She was close to rolling her eyes as she raised her head to spot Nayeli walking towards them.</p><p>The way Juliana's back had stiffened did not go unnoticed by her. </p><p>"Hi Naye," she greeted politely. </p><p>“What's up with you? We haven't seen you in a lifetime”. </p><p>“Been busy”. </p><p>“Ah ok, but not even a text or a call? Really?”</p><p>“Sorry, too many things to do I guess”. </p><p>The truth is that the idea of going out and getting drunk now seemed infinitely less attractive than it had before. Besides having to put up with the conversations of Nayeli, Sergio and company it was not like her hit, far from it, actually. </p><p>“Seriously. You don't go out anymore either.” </p><p>“I do go out, just not with you”. </p><p>“New friends?” She inquired pointing with her eyes towards the girl with dark hair who, due to the position, had her back to her. Nayeli frowned for a second, looked at the table, where the braille writing implements were arranged, then at Juliana and a kind of realization came to her. “But just look at who we have here”. she exclaimed, faking excitement. </p><p>Her voice filled with something Valentina couldn't make out, but it didn't feel pleasant at all.</p><p>“Uhmm. You know each other?”</p><p>Nayeli walked until she was at an angle that allowed her to see their faces. </p><p>"Of course, who is not going to know Juliana? The blind girl from school," added the girl with curly hair. OK. Now she hadn't liked the way she had addressed the brunette at all. “Your new friend and I share some electives”. </p><p>Of course, Nayeli was majoring in nutrition, it was not uncommon for them to have similar optional subjects. </p><p>“Hello Nayeli” said Juliana tensely, “unfortunately that's true, and I don't think I am the only 'blind girl' in the university - she added, emphasizing the word with a little anger. </p><p>Juliana didn’t turn to see the other girl. </p><p>They didn't get along, that was obvious. </p><p>“Hmm, but I'm sure you're the only one in a school where she doesn't belong”. </p><p>“Nayeli, what are you saying? Are you listening to yourself?” Valentina intervened as soon as she realized what was happening between them. </p><p>She had once heard Nayeli speak ill of a girl in his class who was there on a scholarship, but she guessed that it was just a passing nonsense in her 'friend's' mind, and most of all, that the enmity or whatever was not based on the detail that she was in school with financial aid. </p><p>"Oh, I understand what this is," she said later. On her face a malicious smile. Juliana kept her head lowered, her hands clenched tightly on her folded cane on the table and her jaw clenched. She had never seen her so angry “Is this your charity of the semester?”</p><p>“What are you talking about? Valentina asked, narrowing her eyes and looking incredulously at the girl who was standing.</p><p>“Well yes, those tasks that your dad let you do every so often. Your altruistic actions. You know, for people in need. Tell me - she continued - each time injecting more poison into her speech. “Now that Eva is in charge of Grupo Carvajal, did you give her the idea that charity works are more of a field project? Great idea. </p><p>“Nayeli, what is wrong with you?” She questioned again. Valentina genuinely didn't know what Nayeli was referring to. </p><p>“Well about that. From your little social aid programs. Is Juliana your current charity?”</p><p>Juliana looked up like when she heard that, and Valentina followed her movement at once. </p><p>She managed to focus right on her gaze again as she had done that day in the park after their fall. The difference is that this time the brown color that characterized them was mixed with much pain and anger.</p><p>“Juliana, I don't-”</p><p>“Because I understand you, huh?” Pressed the other woman, “that is, <em>anyone </em>would feel pity for a blind person”. </p><p>“Nayeli, stop!”  Her scream attracted the glances of people from other tables. </p><p>A tear ran down the brunette's cheek, but she wiped it away as soon as she could. </p><p>"I'm not <em> anyone's </em> charity case, <em> " she </em>muttered. </p><p>Juliana unfolded her cane, took her things, pushed the chair back, got up from it and left as quickly as she could, before Nayeli's cynical pleased look. </p><p>“Juls, wait!”</p><p>Valentina also stood up and began to pack her belongings. </p><p>“I don't know who you think you are,” she now turned to her supposed friend. “I don't understand in which movie you think you live to behave like some kind of <em> mean girl </em> terrorizing school. Now grow up, <em> know your place, </em>Nayeli, we are no longer in high school”. </p><p>“Valentina, what the hell?”</p><p>“No. What the hell is wrong with <em>you</em>? I don't know what charity program you are talking about. DId you seriously make all that up just to annoy Juliana? To make her feel bad?” She took a step towards the other girl, standing in all her vertical, with a gesture so threatening that made her back away in fear. “Yes I distanced myself from you because I realized that none of you are worth it. <em>You </em>mainly, a <em>very </em>poor excuse of a human being, who also believes that getting drunk every night is the definition of living life and feels superior just because she has money. What kind of fucked up mentality is that? I’m very sorry that I ever considered you my friend” she began to take a few steps in the same direction that Juliana had left but stopped for a moment, “one more thing,” she walked towards Nayeli once more. “If it ever occurs to you to mess with Juliana again, I swear, <em>I swear </em>that you will regret it. Consider yourself warned!”</p><p>The brunette walked away from that place, before the astonished gaze of all those who were in the cafeteria observing the scene. </p><p>The scandal mattered little to her. What she was truly upset about was that she had been carried away by anger, making her not immediately follow Juliana, who she was looking for right now. </p><p>She didn’t care about school right now. </p><p>She walked the corridors, the green areas and the gastronomy classrooms, but she couldn’t find her. </p><p>She decided to start asking different people about her and as she was finding clues to her whereabouts, every time someone answered 'oh yes, the blind girl' she had to fight the urge to punch them in the face. But it wasn’t the time. She would deal with the null inclusive language of her schoolmates on another occasion. </p><p>In the end, fate led her to the place where she had first met her. </p><p>It was the day that only the women's swim team occupied the pool so that felt like a bit of a relief. She also didn’t understand how Juliana had gotten to the top of the stands but she was not going to question it, she was only grateful that she had chosen comfortable shoes that morning. </p><p>She was sitting with her feet propped up on the front stand, her forearms resting on her knees. That and her sharp jaw that could be seen perfectly from this side made her look very sexy, but that so wasn’t the point right now.</p><p>Valentina approached slowly and sat beside her just as stealthily. The first impulse of the black-haired woman was to stand up to flee again, but Valentina acted quickly this time and held her gently but firmly by the wrist. </p><p>“Juls”</p><p>“What do you want?” She questioned angrily. “Are you coming to make sure you don't lose your charity program target?”</p><p>“Juls I swear to you, I <em> swear, </em>I have no idea what Nayeli was talking about”. </p><p>“Sure, all that was made up just to annoy me”. </p><p>“Exactly! Juls, I really-“</p><p>Juliana straightened and shook her head, showing her disbelief. </p><p>"Valentina, drop the act," she interrupted her. 'Valentina?' Juliana hadn’t called her by her full name in a very, very long time. “Stop it already, your friend ruined your plan, how did you choose me? Did you notice me walking with my cane and thought I was the perfect target for you? The blind daughter of a waitress who is in a millionaire school thanks to a scholarship? Sounds like a good story to tell your rich friends, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“Juls, no-”</p><p>“Don’t call me that!” She cut her again. The brunette's heart broke to see her fight tears and wipe with resentment those that managed to escape her eyes “Did you see me sitting alone and decided that it was time to approach me with a silly story of confusing me with someone else? Tell me, I want to hear how I became the object of your pity”. </p><p>“Juliana in the first place, you have never inspired me to feel sorry for you. Second, Nayeli is not my friend, she never was and after today, she is not even someone I’d give the time of day,” she tried to explain. “I assure you that yes, she absolutely did make everything up just to annoy you and surely to get you away from me and it hurts so much that it seems that she succeeded,” her voice began to break a little against her will. “And yes, my family's company does altruistic works, makes donations and has its own foundation, but that's all, I participate, of course, but not like this, never like this . If I approached you that day it was for, for ... for other reasons, and it was the best decision I ever made because I ended up finding the most real friendship I have had in my life”. </p><p>Juliana's posture dropped a little more when she said the word friendship, but Valentina didn't notice. </p><p>“You can't even think of a good excuse. Yeah, better leave it like that. We can both go back to our old lives”. </p><p>“No, I don't want to go back to that. Before you my life was empty, Juls”. </p><p>"Enough", she begged, "please stop. It always seemed very strange to me that someone like you could be interested in being my friend, now I get it”.</p><p>“Juls”</p><p>“Stop calling me Juls! And if you don't go then I'll do it. Go back to your world, don’t talk to me again, I don’t ever want-”</p><p>Desperation seized Valentina. </p><p>If the brunette wanted the truth then that she would give her. This was her last attempt to make her understand, if she couldn't get her to listen, maybe there really was nothing there for her. </p><p>“Juls, if I went to talk to you it was because I hated you!”</p><p>Well... that certainly left Juliana completely speechless. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LabiosDeMaca on tw... thank again for helping me with my poor translation. </p><p>There are lots of creative freedoms in this work... hope you don't mind.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My Favorite Color Is You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Valentina's time to say the truth and to be true to what Juliana makes her feel.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm bad a at summaries so from now on I'm just gonna kind to skip them ok? ok...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juliana kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water. A deep crease was marked in her brow and almost imperceptible guttural sounds were the only noises coming out her throat.</p><p>"You ... hated me," she said finally, making her statement sound more like a question. </p><p>Little by little she settled back on the stands and Valentina was then able to release her. She didn't seem to want to run away from her now.  </p><p>“Well”, began the brunette, “maybe not as much as hating you, but I did dislike you terribly. Just thinking of your face and your <em> silly </em>blue converse made my stomach turn”.   </p><p>Juliana instinctively tried to hide her feet under the metal seat at the mention of her tennis shoes with such disdain.</p><p>“But, you and I didn't even know each other”. </p><p>“Yeah well<em> , </em>about that, I might have lied a little bit” confessed Valentina. </p><p>The black-haired girl tensed her face muscles hardening her features and she turned around trying to leave once again, but Valentina managed to grab her by the wrist before she could, holding her in place.</p><p>“Juls, listen to me”.  </p><p>“You lied. What did you want? To Make me believe you didn't know who I was just to make your charity act more credible?”</p><p>The brunette rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Again with that Juliana? No, you’re not my humanitarian aid project or anything like that”. </p><p>“Then what do you mean by saying you lied to me?” she pressed. </p><p>“OK. Technically I did, but not completely because we didn’t really know each other, perhaps only in the strict sense of perceiving the existence of the other”. She tried to explain, but she knew she was talking nonsense. </p><p>“Valentina, you’re entangling yourself with your own lies, accept that your friend exposed you. Please let's not see each other anymore”. </p><p>Once more she tried to leave. </p><p>“Juliana, no!” Again, Valentina pulled her by the arm, this time a little harder than she would have liked, making the other girl fall hard on the stands. Then she stood up to sit across from her “Listen to me, okay?”</p><p>Juliana didn’t respond and continued with her chin glued to her chest. </p><p>Valentina snorted and tried to summon some patience. </p><p>How strange was it that for her, Juliana was still the most adorable girl in the world with her cute pouting face?</p><p>"The first time I saw you was, in fact, here," she started. </p><p>Her statement effectively gained the attention of the black-haired girl making her head snap up to ‘look’ to her face. “It was a Wednesday; I remember it perfectly because the night before I went to a club with Nayeli. Yes, on Tuesday night, that was my life Juls,” she added, after noticing the look of surprise brought by her confession. “Alcohol, parties and if I'm honest, other things that I don't even want to tell you about because I'm ashamed of doing so, of having done that to my body,” she added with a gloomy voice. “Anyway, like many other days, I woke up late, with a huge hangover and in a very bad mood. I could’ve chosen not to come, but something made me decide that it was worth trying, even if it was only for half the classes, so I did. The problem was that I was already very late for the class I had at that exact hour and I’ve already told you about how strict that teacher is, right?</p><p>“Ortiz?” asked Juliana, wanting to corroborate who she was talking about.</p><p>“Yea, her.” Confirmed the brunette, Juliana moved her head up and down to say yes and therefore allowing her to continue. “I had little time to make it to the classroom before the tolerance was over so I decided it was best to go through the Aquatic Center and ignore the idiots of the swim team, but I was surprised when I found it completely empty.” Valentina could literally watch Juliana connecting the dots realizing what day he was referring to. The crease of her brow relaxed and her mouth opened a little giving way to a gesture of surprise. “I was just about to reach the door on the other side when I saw something in the water that caught my attention. I approached it because it made me curious and I was really scared when I realized it was a person. I hesitated for a second, but Valentina Carvajal is anything but a coward, so I took off my shoes, my favorite leather jacket, and jumped into the water without thinking twice”. </p><p>“That’s, it… was that you?”</p><p>"It was me," she confirmed, "the point is that when what happened, <em> happened </em> I was waiting for you to at least say thank you, but you didn't even say a word, you just went out, took your things and <em> boom! </em> gone, so I went home all wet and pissed off”.  </p><p>“But I-” </p><p>“I know, but I had no idea at the time”. </p><p>“Val”</p><p>"I'm not done yet," she added, feeling a smile form on her lips when she heard her calling her again by the nickname she gave her from the moment they met.</p><p>“The second time I ran into you was in the school hallways,” she stated calmly. “I was distracted thinking about whether to go out with Nayeli and the others that night. I know <em> shocker </em>, Valentina thinking about getting drunk,” she said sarcastically. “I was doing that when someone collided with my shoulder causing my binder to go flying through the air spreading my papers everywhere. I started to pick them up, waiting for this person to help me gather my stuff but when I looked up a dark-haired girl, with a very familiar black backpack and those blue sneakers that I recognized immediately, continued on her way as if nothing had happened. I was dying of anger and if I didn't run after you it was because again, I had to get to Ortiz’s class, after putting together my assignments from the ground”.  </p><p>“Val I-”</p><p>“The third time I saw you,”</p><p>“Third?”</p><p>“Third. Yes”, she confirmed. “That one was at Grupo Carvajal. I had a meeting with the Company Board. That day I was <em> also </em> late. I got out of the car and practically ran down the hallway trying to get to the elevator. And I would have made it if the only person inside it, a dark-haired girl wearing a denim jacket and a pair of blue Chuck Taylors had stopped the door for me, but she just kept her eyes straight ahead and didn't lift a finger to help me. I swear to you, I felt like my liver was going to explode with anger.” She stopped for a moment to let the brunette absorb all the information “And the next time was that day in the garden. I approached you with every intention of making a scene. But you were so kind, so innocent that it made me hold back long enough to give you time to pull out your cane out of your back pack making me understand exactly what had happened. So, no Juliana, I wasn't watching you from afar, I didn't choose you as my charity mission because I've never felt sorry for you. In fact, as you can see, I <em> really </em>disliked you”.     </p><p>“Val,” Juliana placed her palms up waiting for Valentina to put hers on them. The brunette followed through. “I swear, well, <em> obviously I </em> didn't see you, but I'm sorry, I didn't want to do any of those rude things to you. <em> ” </em></p><p>“Juliana, I know. Calm down,” Valentina reassured her, holding her hands with equal energy.</p><p>“That's why I remembered your perfume, right? Asked Juliana, I had no idea exactly where, just that it had seemed unique to me,” said almost only for herself.</p><p>“Well ... now, do you believe me?”</p><p>Juliana couldn't even answer. Her only impulse was to reach out to wrap her arms around Valentina, resting her cheek against the other girl's shoulder as she repeated the same words relentlessly. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry”. </p><p>“Juls, it’s ok” said Valentina breaking the hug to take the brunette's face in her hands. </p><p>Her deep brown eyes ran over hers with the same desperation that they had that day in the pool. </p><p>That anguish that she could now understand. </p><p>Juliana, at this moment, wished with all her soul that she could <em> see </em>the person in front of her. It was as if she was forcing, or rather begging, her eyes to work somehow and be able to make out silhouettes, lines, whatever but was receiving nothing but shadows in response.   </p><p>The brunette’s heart hurt when she realized that.</p><p>“Everything was the product of misunderstandings. It's all cleared up right? You're not upset with me anymore, and you don't want me to be away from you, right?” she asked, feeling a bit vulnerable. </p><p>The other girl shook her head with energy and rested her forehead on Valentina's. </p><p>“No. I don't want you to leave,” she whispered. </p><p>"Good, because I don't want to go," Valentina replied with the same intimate tone of voice. </p><p>“Sorry, Val”. </p><p>“Juls, no ... it’s fine”. </p><p>The two girls stayed in the same position for some seconds. </p><p>Valentina was happy that things were fine again between them, and that the weight of a truth that she had not considered necessary to confess, had been lifted from her shoulders. </p><p>“So ... Are you going to tell me what you were doing at the bottom of the pool that day?” She asked after a second. Juliana's expression turned gloomy again. “Only if you want to, you don't have to, I mean ...” </p><p>“Since I was little, water has had a calming effect on me,” said Juliana, starting her explanation, “I hardly remember anything about losing my sight. The only thing that sometimes comes to mind is fear.” Valentina frowned at this. “My world suddenly turned into shadows. I was terrified to see these dark, faceless silhouettes moving, making noises, walking, approaching me. Lupe hugged me and tried to calm me down, but nothing worked. I guess in her desperation she tried anything to comfort me and one of those ideas was getting in the shower with me. According to her, anytime she did this, the crying stopped”. </p><p>“But these ‘attacks’ continued to happen,” she continued. “The doctor told my mom it was normal. That it was a process and that I would slowly adapt. My mom kept using the same strategy but sometimes it wasn’t convenient for her because she had to wet her clothes or stay under the shower for a long time and she had to work, so she bought a kind of bathtub and had it ready with a little water in case I needed it.” She explained smiling, “and when I did, I would sit in it until I calmed down. By the time I was too old to be able to get in there, I was already used to my blindness but still, I really missed being surrounded by water”. </p><p>“Later I realized that one of the <em> two </em> reasons it makes me feel so good is that everything is silent in there. It's like the world with its shrill sounds goes silent while I'm submerged. Even my own thoughts seem to disappear,” she paused, a bit of joy reaching her face as if a beautiful memory had caused it. “One year, Perlita paid for swimming classes for my birthday and I learned how to do it very fast, but the truth is that I was so eager to be the best student there only because the teachers let me do whatever I wanted while they taught the others how to stay afloat”. </p><p>“And you used your free time to stay in the bottom of the pool?” Questioned the brunette.</p><p>“Ironic, huh?”</p><p>“A little,” Valentina smiled. </p><p>“Anyway. Diving into the water is my way of escaping.” Juliana resumed her explanation, “and that day, there was nothing more I wanted than that. To run away”. Valentina wrapped her hands with hers instinctively. “You know, I never understood the reason why Nayeli hates me. Since the beginning of this semester, she has been on me, trying to make me feel bad, to humiliate me”.  </p><p>"I swear, right now I want to go find Nayeli and ...ugh!" She grunted full of anger. </p><p>“It's no use, Val. She’s not worth it.” She assured her and Valentina gave her hands a slight squeeze, asking her to continue. “Every time she started to bother me, I defended myself, because my mother taught me not to allow anyone to walk over me and I’m quite frankly I’m a bit of a retorting kind of girl. “Valentina raised an eyebrow when she heard 'a bit'. “But I guess that day I just couldn't take it anymore. When she continued with her hurtful comments, I ran out of the room to get here. I didn't even care for the stupid swim team. I needed to sink my thoughts. Regain some peace. The best thing was finding the building completely empty.”</p><p>“I left my things, I took off my <em> silly </em> blue shoes,” she remarked, referring to the adjective that Valentina had given them and the blue-eyed woman could not contain her mortified giggle, “and I jumped into the water. I wasn't even 20 seconds in there when <em> someone </em> grabbed me by the waist and pulled me out. I thought it was one of Nayeli's friends coming to keep nagging me here or one of those jerks from the swim team. I pulled away, turned around waiting for them to speak, but they didn't. So I went home all wet and very angry”.   </p><p>“How funny, I went to mine for the same reason. Annoyed and with soaked clothes,” added the brunette making Juliana smile. “And at Grupo Carvajal? What were you doing there?</p><p>“Okay. In another class, where Nayeli is fortunately not present, the teacher told me something about some internships that they have available for people with disabilities, and more specifically for the visually impaired. She recommended me to go because she said it would be convenient to start building my resume and well ... I went that day”. </p><p>Valentina hummed “I think I remember Guille talking about something like that at one of the board meetings,” added Valentina, putting her gaze at a point behind the other girl “Did you get it?”</p><p>“The internship?</p><p>“Mhm”</p><p>“I'm still waiting for an answer”. </p><p>“I understand,” answered Valentina while she thought that it would be no problem for her to tell her brother to take a look on that and ask for a certain 'push' to bring Juliana's name to the first options, however, she knew her friend very well and knew that if she did that, instead of making Juliana happy, it would make her mad. Also, she trusted the girl’s abilities. “I'm sure they'll call you, you're super talented so they'd be dumb if they didn't”. </p><p>Juliana smiled at her and was silent for a moment.</p><p>"Val, come here," she whispered later, using her index finger to ask her to come closer to her. It seemed that she was going to tell her a secret so the brunette moved forward to get even closer to her until she was cheek to cheek with Juliana, who raised her hand to touch Valentina’s face as if ensuring the distance she was from her, and tentatively placed her lips under the brunette's cheekbone, leaving them there for a moment.</p><p>Valentina was surprised. Her heart quickly recovered and filled with tenderness as she watched a blush invade Juliana's face. </p><p>“What was that for?” She asked, a little excited. </p><p>The other girl shrugged.</p><p>“To say sorry for yelling at you, for not believing you, for assuming the worst of you, for not thanking you for 'saving' me,” she added quotation marks with her fingers to the word before continuing, “for not helping you pick up your assignments of the floor and for not keeping the door of the elevator open for you”. </p><p>“Juls, no”</p><p>“And thank you,” she interrupted before letting her continue “thank you for staying with me despite all that”. </p><p>Now it was the blue-eyed girl’s turn to smile. </p><p>She could not contain her emotions and threw herself against Juliana, wrapping her in her arms. </p><p>It was impossible for her to see her expression now that her face was buried in the black-haired girl's neck, but she could perfectly sense that she had been caught off guard. </p><p>It took her no more than three seconds to reciprocate the hug resting her cheek on Valentina's slim shoulder, letting out a deep sigh of comfort. </p><p>***</p><p>If they had told her a long time ago that she would be on this day about to deliver the last paper of this subject, and with it surely saving her semester, Valentina would have laughed a lot while she drank a whole bottle of mezcal and combined it with <em> love pills </em> on a Monday night as if the next day she had no more subjects to abandon irresponsibly.  </p><p>The series of events that occurred in her life from that day on which she made the best decision when crossing the pool enclosure to reach this same room and teacher, had helped her to rebuild her path and to leave the monotony of leading an meaningless existence that made her feel unhappy and empty. </p><p>The day that Juliana, so fortuitously and peculiarly, had entered her life. </p><p>Valentina held the sheets that were her final assignment in her hands. Ortiz and her reluctance to adopt new technological tools for her work was the last thing that mattered to her at this very moment. </p><p>She waited for the last of her classmates to come out to stand up and head over to the teacher's desk. The tapping of her footsteps was the only sound that echoed inside the room. </p><p>“You and your dramatic habit of delivering everything at the end, isn't it?” inquired the teacher still with her face focused on her inseparable notebook. </p><p>"Mhm" answered Valentina, reaching out to place the pages on the table, where the others had stacked their work. </p><p>Ortiz finally looked up. </p><p>“No more wrinkled corner or dirt stains?” </p><p>"I had no more incidents," said Valentina, very self-assured. </p><p>The woman smirked, picking up her work and reading the title on the cover. Then she raised both eyebrows. </p><p>“Daring and interesting. It’ll be the first I read tonight,” spoke the calm woman “I like your audacity when writing, Carvajal. You have a future in that. Don't get yourself locked in an office only to hold meetings with investors”.</p><p>The brunette was a bit surprised to hear this. Then she supposed that the notoriety that her family had and that also applied to her, made her teacher, and perhaps many others, know things that she believed were private. Like the role that was expected of her within the company that her father had inherited them. </p><p>“Do you really think so?” she questioned. </p><p>Honestly, it was something that had been haunting her head for the last months. </p><p>“That you have a talent for writing?” She asked rhetorically, “of course. Your reports have always been some of the best. Your problem at the beginning of the semester was that out of ten, you finished maybe three. It was never the quality that was the downside, but the lack of interest you seemed to show for everything”.</p><p>“Yeah, well, they were difficult times,” said Valentina, trying to justify herself a little. </p><p>“I know. Anyway, I hope you know that I can't give you the best final grade due to how things were before”. </p><p>“I understand”. </p><p>“And I hope you also know that your term is safe, it won’t be the grade that your skills deserve, but the one that your final effort merits”. </p><p>A look of joy and pride appeared on the girl's face. It felt nice to hear something like that. And true, Eva was still going to kill her for the grades she would have, but she, who knew how much it had cost her and how much effort she put into them, made her happy. </p><p>“Sounds perfect to me”. </p><p>The teacher returned her attention to her notebook and Valentina stood there for a couple more seconds. </p><p>Ortiz, still feeling her presence, raised her gaze again, settling it on the brunette's uneasy face. She made a slight movement with her head indicating that she was allowed to say whatever was on the tip of her tongue. </p><p>“I ... uhm, just, well, I never told you that I was sorry about your parents and, well ... I'm sorry ... very much,” she said, giving a little nervous jump. </p><p>“Me too. And thank you, I know you are sincere”. </p><p>The two women exchanged cordial smiles before the younger one announced that she would be leaving. </p><p>Valentina then turned and headed for the door, and when she was just about to leave, the teacher's voice stopped her once again. </p><p>“Valentina?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>"I understand that it finally happened," said the older woman, making the brunette frown in confusion. “You finally found your motive,” Ortiz explained. </p><p>The blue-eyed woman looked to the side, then back to Ortiz with a little smile on her lips.</p><p>The image of a pair of huge, beautiful brown eyes adorned by long lashes, the first thing that came to mind. </p><p>“Maybe not a reason per se, but <em> someone </em>gives me tons of them” she finally answered.   </p><p>The teacher pursed her lips and smiled. Then she nodded and went back to business. </p><p>Valentina finally got out of there. </p><p>All she wanted at this moment was to find Juliana, hide her face in her neck, feel her arms around her and hear her raspy voice telling her 'I knew you could do it' while she told her that her term was safe.</p><p>***</p><p>She had not been mistaken when she concluded that Eva would not appreciate the way in which she had regained control of her life, nor the effort expended to save six months of education. </p><p>When her older sister found out what her final grades were, she made a scene to claim all the reasons why she was irresponsible. </p><p>She didn’t even want to imagine how she was going to react when she finds out that Valentina did not plan to take over the newspaper or study any postgraduate studies in Public Relations, but that at the end of her career she would start a master's degree in Hispanic Language and Literature. She wanted to continue exploring this passion about writing she had just discovered, and combine it with her nascent vocation as a journalist. </p><p>Anyway, she never believed she would get to the point where Evangelina's wild screams and sharp words didn't hurt her, but she was grateful that she had developed this ability to turn them into incidental noise. </p><p>After all, Guille, Juliana and especially herself, were very happy and proud of her achievement and that was all she needed. </p><p>There were very few weeks of classes ahead. Juliana had been accepted into the internship program at TVCentro and the brunette found it very convenient because she would start something similar in Grupo Carvajal alongside Mateo, her brother-in-law, to learn how to do what really caught her attention: write and inform. </p><p>That meant he could see the brown-eyed girl during that time as well. </p><p>Things weren't too bad. There were still small details, small cracks in her heart that reminded her of bad times, to unpleasant sensations and feelings that seemed to want to suffocate her, but now she knew she wasn’t alone anymore. </p><p>Again, she had her brother who was always distracted but when she needed him he would appear around with the right words, and Juliana, who had this particular ability to brighten her life with her mere existence.</p><p>They hadn't seen each other for a few days because both were handing in final assignments and that kept them busy, but little by little they were getting done with that and slowly finding moments to exchange calls or texts.</p><p>Today, for example, they had a 'date' to go to a place that Valentina was very excited about and couldn't wait to tell her. </p><p>When the brunette arrived at the park, the one where the accident on the bike happened months ago, Juliana was already sitting on a bench, slightly bent forward, her hands between her knees and her cane, still folded, resting by her side. </p><p>“Hey!” greeted Valentina a few steps before reaching the seat to warn her of her presence and not scare her. </p><p>The smile that appeared on Juliana’s face upon hearing her voice made her stomach flutter. </p><p>“Morrita,” said Juliana very tenderly, extending her hand for Valentina to take it.</p><p>“Hi Juls. How are you? How did it go with the Costs and Inventory assignment” she asked remembering that it was a project that had the girl with the brown eyes very busy and worried. </p><p>“Hi, I’m fine, and with that well, I hope I did good. I did the best I could,” she said resignedly. “And you, how are you? Did Eva do her thing?”</p><p>“Eva did her thing” she confirmed laughing a little, “but we already knew how she was going to get so, not that I care much about it honestly”.</p><p>“Did you also tell her about …”</p><p>“No, no”, she hastened to say “I'm going to save that showdown for another time. Now I need to relax. That is why I came with you. Ready?”  </p><p>The black-haired girl shook her head positively. </p><p>“Ready. My curiosity is killing me actually. Yesterday you didn't want to tell me what the plans were for today”. </p><p>“Well, Juliana Valdés”, she announced, “today we are going to go to a museum”.</p><p>The other girl continued to smile in amusement and frown at the same time a little confused.</p><p>“A museum?”</p><p>“Yup”</p><p>"Is one of those who have the hearing aid that explains paintings or sculptures?” Because I like those," she asked cheerfully. “Although sometimes they don’t describe everything well, if you help me find the label in Braille everything will be solved”. </p><p>Valentina could hardly contain within her chest the desire to take her face between her hands and prick her cheeks for how sweet she was.</p><p>“No, no, well, it's not necessary”. </p><p>"Uhm, Val ... for me it's <em> very </em>necessary," she added, stating the obvious. </p><p>“I know, but not in this case”. </p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“Do you remember when we talked about the Typhlological museum?”</p><p>“The one in Madrid?”</p><p>“Exactly. Well, it turns out that they are taking part of their exhibition around the world and coincidentally included Mexico City on that tour. It’s here right now and CONADIS is part of the organization,” she explained referring to the National Council for the Development and Inclusion of People with Disabilities, “so there is not only the room of monuments made of scale but many others things that the Mexican government included so, I got tickets for you and me”.</p><p>“What?” Exclaimed a very surprised Juliana. </p><p>“That today we are going to go to a museum for all our senses, we are going to touch, to listen, to taste and everything else”. </p><p>“Val, but how ... that must have cost you a fortune”. </p><p>“Not at all. I just had to book in advance”. </p><p>Lie</p><p>While it was true that the tickets didn’t cost a lot, it wasn’t the price that had been the difficult part but getting tickets for a thing that was fully sold out almost a year prior. When she saw a friend’s post on Instagram, the idea came to her mind and she decided that there was nothing wrong with using some of her family's influences for this cause. A couple of calls with very important people who appreciated the Carvajal family and kept a great memory of León and <em> boom </em>, the reservation codes were ready and safe in her phone.  </p><p>“Are you Sure? Because I can totally pay for my own ticket”.</p><p>Valentina rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Juls, no. This is a gift, okay? For both of us, for having finished this semester. In your case very well, in mine the best I could”. </p><p>"But I have nothing to give you," she replied with a somewhat melancholic voice. </p><p>“And you don't have to. This is something that came out spontaneously, and I'm not expecting you to give me anything back, okay? Shall we go?”</p><p>Juliana was silent for a moment and some thoughtful comment seemed to haunt her head, but for some reason she decided to keep it to herself. </p><p>“We shall,” said Juliana, finally agreeing with her.  </p><p>Maybe she was just learning to let herself be loved. </p><p>***</p><p>Valentina decided that this had been one of her best ideas in life. By the very nature of the site they visited, it was not clogged with people, which had made the tour more enjoyable. </p><p>Have the opportunity to watch Juliana marvel at everything she could touch, hear, smell. Appreciate her excited hands going through the scale models of the sculptures and monuments, the replicas of famous paintings carved in in different levels to make them distinguishable to the touch, her emotion when recognizing sounds and discovering new ones in the room dedicated to the sense of hearing ,  seeing her behave like an excited girl tasting the flavors of different spices, sweets, types of chocolate and other things in the taste room, feel useful reading for her the details where sight was necessary and notice the small smile taking over her face the whole time made everything completely worth it.</p><p>She was simply happy, because Juliana seemed to be too. </p><p>By the time Alirio drove them to Juliana’s house, night had begun to fall. The sky painted that particular shade of blue that comes with the golden hour when the last glimpses of sunlight mix with the first ones of the moon and stars start to appear in the evening that still manages to stain the clouds with red, orange and yellow using its last brushstrokes. </p><p>Valentina was sitting very close to Juliana on the steps that were right in front of the door. Every time the conversation seemed to come to an end, either of them would come up with something new to talk about. It was as if they both refused to let the day end because that meant having to say goodbye. </p><p>“Can you imagine being able to have all those condiments at your disposal?” Asked Juliana, still amazed by the variety of flavors she had discovered. </p><p>Of course, the best thing for her had been the area of ‘taste’. </p><p>“I could, but I guess I wouldn’t know what to do with them. You know I'm a culinary disaster,” commented Valentina being very honest.</p><p>“Oh, Val. Sure you can. Maybe you just need to try”. </p><p>“Juls, believe me, I <em> have </em> tried, now Chivis gets nervous every time I look around the kitchen when she is preparing something there,” Valentina said, very amused. </p><p>The other girl giggled at the comment. </p><p>“Really?” she said laughing.</p><p>“Yup”</p><p>“What if I teach you?”</p><p>“Are you seriously willing to put your life at risk like that?” She questioned continuing with the little game, “not to mention that it would most likely destroy Perlita's kitchen and  we would owe a restaurant to your mother's friend, Juls”. </p><p>“Oh c’mon, you can't be that bad”. </p><p>“Oh, Juls. I am, I really am”. </p><p>Juliana still did not assimilate that Valentina was really so unskilled in something that was so simple to her. </p><p>The brunette kept making jokes about it and telling her about the times she tried to do something in the kitchen and everything had resulted in failures, disasters and the occasional accident without major consequences, which really had her housekeeper worried about the integrity of the family every time she showed up and started snooping around the cabinets, even if it was just to make cereal or a sandwich.</p><p>Juliana placed her hand on her knee palm up. Valentina knew well what that meant and responded to the gesture instinctively. Now second nature on her part. Juliana closed her fingers around hers, holding her firmly when feeling her skin making contact with hers. </p><p>“Thank you so much, Val, I had a great time today. I never thought that such a place could exist”.</p><p>“It’s nothing, Juls” she answered “Me neither, and I am very happy to have found tickets to go and experience it”. </p><p>“With you,” added Juliana. </p><p>“Hmm?” Valentina didn’t understand what the other girl meant.</p><p>“I am glad I got to experience it” the brown-eyed girl tilted her head a little to hide herself from the brunette “…with you”. </p><p>Valentina smiled, placed the index of her free hand under the Juliana's chin, right in the small dimple where it marked the beginning of the line that divided it so beautifully, and moved it upwards delicately. </p><p>“Of course,” she said when Juliana managed to raise her face “it wouldn’t have been the same if it had not been you next to me”. </p><p>Juliana timidly curved upward the right corner of her lips and once again her gaze traveled over the brunette's features with that desperation that broke Valentina's heart. </p><p>"I wish I could see your face,” she whispered, her eyes downcast at the thought.</p><p>“Juls ...”</p><p>“I was used to it, Val” she interrupted “resigned, if you want to see it that way.  I can move and be independent, I am happy being the way I am because it is what it is.” Valentina’s hand closed with more force around the other girl’s and Juliana sighed with some sadness clouding her gesture, “but now I'd give anything to be able to have my sight back, even if it was for just a couple of seconds. I’d keep you in my memory forever”. </p><p>The brunette leaned in enough to rest her forehead on Juliana’s and wiped away the tear that had escaped her own eyes. She didn't want the dark-haired woman to notice that she was crying. She didn’t even dare to speak, knowing that if she did, the lump she felt in her throat would make it really difficult, so she just kept silent, staying in this same position, hoping that the warm of her hand and the closeness of her body would give Juliana a little comfort. </p><p>And then an idea came to her mind. </p><p>“Do you want, uhm ... do you want to touch my face? she whispered after a moment. </p><p>“What?” asked Juliana.</p><p>“I, well, I've seen that when a blind person wants to ... ah ... you know, meet the other person they ... uhm. And if you want to know how I am, you could ...”  The last word had sounded like a whisper and then she fell silent. </p><p>Juliana didn’t take long to laugh.</p><p>“Val, that’s a Hollywood thing,” she said, still laughing out loud. “You see, blind people are not ninjas who develop other senses as superpowers. I mean, I would love to, but no, I can't <em>see </em>you with my hands,” she explained. “And you know Wonder Woman right?” added later. </p><p>“Uhm ... yeah?” She answered totally confused by the sudden change of topic. </p><p>“Well, about Themyscira, the invisible island, the story of the Amazons, the lasso of truth, Zeus, Ares and the other Gods.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Fake, too”</p><p>“Juls!” The brunette exclaimed, feigning annoyance.</p><p>“Harry Potter is imaginary, too” Don't believe that either.</p><p>“Stop it, Juls!”</p><p>Valentina decided that it had been a good comment. She could be making a fool of herself but at least she had made her leave behind the sadness that had seized Juliana minutes before.</p><p>Both girls continued laughing for a while at the situation, until the sounds of the street were the only ones present between them. </p><p>“But I do,” Juliana's voice cut through the silence again with such softness that the blue-eyed girl had trouble hearing it.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>"I do want to touch, uhm, I’d love to, to touch your face," she confessed.</p><p> Despite being illuminated only by the dim light of the lanterns on both sides of the door, Valentina was able to watch the blush take over the other girl's skin. </p><p>“Can I?” asked Juliana again.</p><p>“I offered first, didn't I?” she replied, her tone smeared with a certain joy. </p><p>"Okay, okay," Juliana replied, more like encouraging herself to keep going.</p><p>The black-haired girl began to raise both arms slowly but stopped unsure mere inches away from Valentina, who understood the reason for Juliana’s hesitation and took her hands between hers until she placed them both under her jawbone. </p><p>Juliana smiled a little at the warmth of her skin. </p><p>Her right hand stayed fixed against her cheek, using her thumb to gently brush it with her fingertip trying to feel more, while the left one moved to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. Then, she used her index finger to trace each space of the brunette's face. Her eyebrows, the line of her nose until it reached the tip of it, then going lower, following that path and drawing the outline of her lips more than once, going further south, down to her chin and looking for something that wasn’t there. </p><p>Valentina, who had been with her eyes closed, opened them to find a gesture of total concentration and amazement in Juliana. </p><p>"No, I don't have one of those," she said, still speaking in a whisper, referring to the cleft chin that was so characteristic of the other girl.</p><p>Juliana smiled. </p><p>"Now I know," she answered, making her joy even bigger. </p><p>The brown-eyed girl continued to touch her with such tenderness and softness that it seemed that she was holding a glass object or an even more fragile material in her hands. </p><p>Now using both hands to make the same journey as before. </p><p>This time her fingers traveled to the brunette's closed eyelids, feeling her lashes and stopping barely on her cheeks. </p><p>“Val?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“What are your eyes like?” </p><p>The question surprised her. Descriptions were not something they often discussed, knowing that Juliana needed more than colors or simple adjectives to get an idea of things. </p><p>In fact, she had rarely had to detail something to her friend and she had no idea how to do it. In the museum she had limited herself to reading the information the place provided. </p><p>“They are, uhm, they are” oh boy, she was bad at describing. </p><p>Juliana used her thumbs to caress her face trying to calm her down but it was having just the opposite effect.</p><p>"Easy," she said, still stroking her cheek. </p><p>God.</p><p>If Juliana's voice was sensual in itself with that scratchy tessitura she owned sounded even sexier. </p><p>“Well, they are ...” nothing seemed to come to her mind “they are... blue” she finally gave up trying to find other words to explain herself. Valentina thought guiltily that she would find disappointment in Juliana’s face, but what she found there was a big smile full of joy. “What?” Asked the brunette, feeling very surprised. </p><p>“Do you remember that I told you that I only got to know <em> one </em>color?”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>“And that I told you only <em> one </em> of the <em> two </em>reasons why being submerged in water calms me down?”  </p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“When I was little, I always used to ask how is this or that” she started, changing the subject so suddenly that Valentina felt very confused at the moment. “My mom quickly found a way to describe things. But when I entered the school, she was no longer with me, so I used to ask the children the same thing but they would walk away”. </p><p>Valentina couldn't believe that people, even at that age, could be so mean.</p><p>Juliana was telling her story so calmly and she just wanted to hug her and make her forget all her sadness.</p><p>“Water was something known to me and something I enjoyed. When I thought of it I had this idea about it that Lupe and my own senses helped to build, but when my classmates talked to each other they said things like 'can I borrow your blue pencil?', I'm gonna paint the water’ or ‘what shade of blue do you think it’s going to look prettier for the water?' And that one is the only color that I learned before losing my sight, so I preferred to stay with the idea that water is like that, as the only color that I could keep in my mind. The only one I remember. Blue, like your eyes, my favorite color. Just like you”. </p><p>Valentina drew a huge smile and Juliana knew it because she began to run her fingers over the shape of her mouth as soon as she felt them move. </p><p>Then Juliana approached her little by little, seizing every inch between them so unbearably slow that the brunette thought she would faint from holding her breath for that long. She closed her eyes allowing herself to surrender to the whirlwind of sensations that attacked her senses, Juliana's perfect nose made contact with her skin and then she cautiously placed her lips on the corner of Valentina’s lips, barely brushing her mouth and finally resting her forehead on hers. </p><p>Was that ... had it been a kiss? Well, obviously it was, but it was on the lips, on the cheek, what was happening?</p><p>The blue-eyed woman was very confused right now. </p><p>“I really like you, Val” she whispered to her “I like you <em> a lot </em>”. </p><p>
  <em> Oh. Swoon. </em>
</p><p><em> “ </em> And I love spending time with you”, replied the brunette. </p><p>
  <em> What? No Valentina, tell her you like her, too. Tell her to kiss you. That you’re dying to taste her lips. That she steals your sleep at night from thinking about her so much and she takes hours from your day because time flies by her side.  </em>
</p><p>None of those words made it out of her throat, however.</p><p>Juliana curled her lips upward and nuzzled his nose with hers. </p><p>“Do you want to go in and say hello to Lupe?” asked Juliana when they separated</p><p>The moment had sadly passed. </p><p> “No, uhm. Alirio was double parked. They must have already ticked him or something” she answered. That was true. When she said ‘I’ll be right back’ she did not imagine how long that would take. “Say hi to her for me”. </p><p>“Okay” </p><p>The two young women stood up shaking the dust from their clothes. </p><p>“See you, Juls”.</p><p>“See you later, Val. Let me know when you get home, please?”</p><p>“Of course”</p><p>The brunette turned around and started down the road to where she had left the driver. She had already taken a few steps on the sidewalk when something made her stop and turn again in the direction of where Juliana was inserting the key in the door lock. </p><p>An instant of courage invaded her chest out of nowhere. </p><p>“Juls, wait!” She called her and the other girl answered using her walking stick to maneuver and face the blue-eyed woman again. </p><p>Valentina traveled the same distance with huge, hurried strides, fearing that if she did not do so, she would end up retracting. </p><p>When she had her close, she took her face between her hands, anchoring herself to her sharp jaw, naturally taking her by surprise before bringing their lips together in a kiss that left no doubt that it was or what it meant. </p><p>Juliana’s hands found her waist encircling her and tightly pressing her against her as she leaned forward, causing Valentina to arch her back towards the brunette's body, seeking a deeper contact while corresponding with the same fervor to the contact between their mouths that lasted several seconds.</p><p>Sadly, their lungs needed oxygen to function and keep them alive.</p><p>“Now I have to go,” announced Valentina as soon as they separated. </p><p>Juliana's expression was still totally stunned and she imagined hers would be more or less the same. </p><p>“Wh-, okay, okay” she answered, releasing her little by little and still breathless “Don't forget to send me a text or something when you arrive”. </p><p>Valentina reassured her that she wouldn’t and left when she finally mustered the willpower to do so. </p><p>Her way to the SUV, the trip to her house, the steps to her room felt so light that she seemed to be floating in clouds. The taste of Juliana’s mouth permeating her memory and returning to her every time she tasted her own lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LabiosDeMaca on TW always helping me with the translation... thank you. </p><p>We're halfway through now :)</p><p>Hope you know by now I kinda write huge chapters, as you might have read on Slipping Through Fate, so... I'm sorry about that...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Your eyes light up my life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was so excited that any effort to calm herself enough to try to fall asleep seemed simply futile. </p><p>She took her cell phone from the bed table to check the time. </p><p>Almost two in the morning. </p><p>She stared at the ceiling for a moment remembering everything that had happened that day and when she realized she was already, for the umpteenth time, touching her lips and bringing to her mind the memory of Juliana's on them.</p><p>A strange sensation invaded her stomach and she couldn’t define if they were the famous butterflies that everyone talked about, or if she was simply hungry, so to not risk it, she decided to go downstairs and make something to calm her stomach, much in spite of Chivis' warnings.</p><p>Like, she wasn't going to wake her up this late just to cook her something. </p><p>She walked carefully with her most comfortable socks helping her to mask the sound of her footsteps.</p><p>The closer she got to the bottom of the stairs, the easier it was to hear some noises coming from the kitchen waking her curiosity and making her walk towards there very cautiously.</p><p>Valentina peeked her head from the corner only to find Guille sitting on one of the high stools, a cup filled with what was probably coffee in one hand and his phone in the other.</p><p>When he felt her presence, the man looked up and smiled. </p><p>“Baby sis, what are you doing up so late?” He asked kindly as always. </p><p>The brunette shrugged. </p><p>"I got hungry and I came to make something," she explained, approaching the refrigerator to take out the ingredients for a sandwich. </p><p>“Hey, hey” he exclaimed. “Chivis forbade you to mess with the kitchen a long time ago. I don't want to wake up with half the house blown up.”</p><p>The girl rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Stop it, Guille, it's just a sandwich. I'm going to be careful, using the toaster it’s not that difficult”.  </p><p>“You said the same thing with the microwave and ...”</p><p>“<em> Zip it </em>” she silenced him, “no need to remember that, we have a new one and the house is fine,” replied Valentina in a very annoyed voice. “Besides, how was I supposed to know that you can't put anything made of aluminum in the microwave?” </p><p>“Well, I'm going to tell Silvina that I did my best to get you out of here.”</p><p>“Yes silly, I’ll protect you from Chivis’ wrath”, both siblings were silent for a few moments while the younger Carvajal prepared her food.  “And well, you didn’t tell me what are you doing awake this late?” It was her turn to ask. </p><p>“Tons of work to do and well, I came for a coffee to keep going,” he raised his cup before drinking some of the dark beverage. “Your older sister has us all drowned in paperwork, you know”. </p><p>“I can imagine. Eva is really going to end up making everyone leave the company”. </p><p>“Starting with me”. Said the man sighing deeply.</p><p>The sound of the toaster pulling out the slices of bread interrupted them. The brunette then began to finish preparing her sandwich.</p><p>“Guille?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Have you ever...” said Valentina before stopping herself. She knew that if she asked this question there would be more to answer, but there were so many thoughts invading her head that she really needed to talk about this with someone, and her brother was, without a doubt, always her best option. Mostly because she couldn't talk to Juliana, well... <em> about </em>Juliana “have you ever been in love?”</p><p>The man stopped his movements in his tracks and looked at his sister with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Uhm. What is this?”</p><p>"No, you know what? Forget it, I'm going to eat this in my room," she said, suddenly panicking. </p><p>“No, no, Vale, <em> Valentina, come </em> back here”, called Guillermo. The brunette obeyed “uhm. Yes. Once. Not long ago”.   </p><p>“Really, who? Do I know her?”</p><p>“Renata, remember her?”</p><p>Valentina nodded.  </p><p>That wasn’t new information. She still didn't understand why Guillermo had broken up with her if they looked so happy together, “and... how, how did you know you were in love; How did you know it was <em> love?” </em></p><p>Guillermo scratched her beard while he thought his answer. </p><p>“I think it's different for everyone,” he said before taking another sip of his drink, “for me it was wanting to be with her at all times, take care of her, help her in whatever she needed, respect her limits, trust her with my heart and protect hers.” He concluded nostalgically. </p><p>“Wow, remind me ... Why are you no longer with her?” She inquired after listening to him. </p><p>"Because... I don't know, I suppose ..." He stopped and began to fiddle with the cup in his hands. "I guess immaturity or lack of communication,” he shrugged, trying to look unaffected. “But hey, we’re not talking about me, are you gonna tell me, why the question?”</p><p>Valentina suddenly found the counter quite interesting. </p><p>“It's, it's...” she bit her lip, “nothing just… curious”. </p><p>Guillermo narrowed his eyes suspecting something else. Then he put his mug aside and leaned on the counter. </p><p>“Talk to me Vale, you can tell me anything.” </p><p>Valentina took a long breath just to let it out later turning it into a deep sigh. </p><p>“I think, I think that... Well there’s someone, very ... special to me,” she started “And I don't know yet fully define what I'm feeling but, but I also want to be by their side all the time and make sure they’re always happy no matter what.”</p><p>“I see,” Guillermo could barely contain his smile. “And this person, do you think they’re in the same circumstances as you? All nervous and with eyes that shine like stars while talking to her brother about this?”</p><p>Valentina felt her face heat up. She imagined it the color of a tomato at this very moment. </p><p>“Possibly. Well, I think… I think so.” She answered. The memory of Juliana's hands holding her by the waist, burying her fingers a little into her skin as if she never wanted to let go came back to her head. </p><p>“You <em> think </em>? Because I can start the 'Fall in love with my little sister' mission tomorrow, which shouldn be that difficult. In fact, I only annoy you when I tell you I think you’re ugly, I honestly think you’re beautiful and nothing fills me with more pride than saying that you are just as beautiful on the inside as on the outside.” He said, approaching her to pinch her cheek lovingly making Valentina smile. “Now tell me, who do I have to go talk to? So that he can be clear with you. So he won’t keep you awake at two in the morning, threatening the safety of the family by getting you into the kitchen. No boy is going to break my baby sister’s heart.” He added cracking the fingers of his hands as if preparing for a fight. Valentina’s expression of joy vanished completely when she heard him, making Guille feel worried. “What's wrong? I wasn't serious about kicking his ass, unless it’s necessary, of course”.    </p><p>His heart constricted even more when he looked her straight in the face and found her blue eyes filled with unshed tears and something that resembled fear. </p><p>“I...”</p><p>The pause lasted too long for the man's liking. </p><p>“Everything okay?” he covered her hand with his, trying to give her the confidence to go on. </p><p>“Mhm”</p><p>“Valentina. Whatever it is, trust me, I'm here for you. I was even already looking for your cabin in the Alps” He joked, succeeding in making her giggle for a brief second, before the gesture of anguish returned to her.</p><p>Several seconds of silence passed between the siblings. Valentina didn’t even dare to touch her dinner. Her face was still down as she continued to struggle to find the courage to open up.</p><p>Guille, for his part, felt increasingly uneasy with her attitude. Something seemed to be eating her inside. </p><p>“Vale?” He murmured softly, trying not to sound too insistent. </p><p>“It's just… she started extremely nervous “I ... the person, my special person, is ... uhm, the person I'm in love with, <em> I think </em>I'm in love, is ... is ... a ... girl,” she breathed out.</p><p>The brunette looked up trying to read her brother's reaction. Aside from a bit of surprise, she couldn't find anything else on his features. </p><p>“Say something” she pleaded, unable to endure the silence.</p><p>“Ah ... it's the, the person you like is a… girl?” He repeated. His eyes were still wide and his mouth agape. </p><p>“Yes,” confirmed Valentina, still speaking very softly. </p><p>Guille took a couple of seconds to think about his answer. </p><p>“Well... the 'Fall in love with my little sister' plan will not be able to include these bad boys,” he kissed his fists. “But I can still start the plan if you want?” He said, making Valentina smile through tears. “Come here,” he asked her, later wrapping her in his arms, “there’s absolutely <em> nothing </em> wrong with it, ok? You fell in love with a girl, it’s ok, why are you crying?”</p><p>“Because… I don't know how others will react”.</p><p>“What do other people’s opinions matter to you? As I told you before, your life is yours, and no one will live it but you, the good and the bad. And from what I have seen, hey, look at me,” he separated from her and raised her face with his hands until her gaze rested on his. “For how I’ve seen you change from someone who barely had the courage to wake up in the morning, coping with the day to day as best she could, always accompanied by her bottle of mezcal and simulating joy with her fake friends, to this Valentina who wakes up happy, wanting to face whatever life throws at her, who smiles 24 hours a day and wants to do things for herself and for her happiness, I think it is a <em> very </em> good thing and I am more than grateful that Juliana has come into your life”.  </p><p>The brunette immediately stepped away from him, looking surprised. </p><p>“Ah, how, how do you know it's Juliana?”</p><p>“Vale” he said condescendingly, “since you met her she's all you talk about. Juliana and her strength to live with her disability, Juliana and how talented she is at cooking, Juliana a very pretty friend who I could introduce to you. I was even about to tell you to speak well of me and tell her to have a date with me. I mean, if the offer stands…” he joked. </p><p>His sister hit him on the arm with her open palm. </p><p>“No, not anymore” she answered, pretending annoyance. </p><p>“No? Do you want her only for yourself?” He asked and the brunette nodded letting him know this. “Okay, okay. What I mean is ... liking a girl doesn't change who you are, there's nothing wrong with it, and it doesn't have to make you feel scared. What people say, Eva or whoever it is, doesn't have to affect you, because if Juliana makes you happy and you make her happy, that's the only thing that should matter, that's what love is all about, okay?” He gave her a hug again and let her go after kissing her head. “You’re my little sister, and I always want to see you as joyful as I have seen you in recent months”. </p><p>"Thank you," answered Valentina with a voice choked with emotion. </p><p>“Now go to sleep because I don't know if Juliana is going to like you all sleepy and with some bags under your eyes” he joked, returning to her usual way of interacting. “I have to meet her soon. Even if she's a girl, I have to have <em> 'the talk' </em> with her, understood?” </p><p>“Guille!”</p><p>“What?” Asked the guy raising his shoulders a little and placing the palms of his hands up, also asking the question with his body, “it’s my duty as older brother. Now come over here and give me a bite of that sandwich”.  </p><p>“Guille no, make your own sandwich, this one’s mine,” answered the brunette taking the plate where she had placed her dinner to get away from her brother. </p><p>“I just gave you a little of my wisdom, and you deny me food?” He claimed indignantly. “You hurt me little sister”. </p><p>"Wisdom my-," she snapped, turning her body to prevent Guille, who was now stretching his arms. "No Guillermo! Get off me" </p><p>The two continued to bother each other for a while before they decided to return to their respective rooms.  </p><p>Guille ended up eating the whole sandwich and Valentina feeling much lighter than before. </p><p>That her brother had reacted so positively meant everything to her. She knew things with Eva wouldn't turn out as well, but with Guillermo’s support on one side and Juliana's on the other, she felt like she was capable of facing anything. </p><p>***</p><p>The next thing Valentina knew when she opened her eyes was that, judging by the rays of the sun beating through her window, she was late for school. </p><p>It had been months without this happening to her.</p><p>Why did it have to be precisely today that she needed to see Juliana before class? If she didn't, the uncertainty wouldn't let her focus on anything other than the brown-eyed girl until the first break when she could finally talk to her about yesterday.</p><p>She checked the time on her phone. Good, she still could make it if she hurried. </p><p>She sat up very quickly and freeing her legs from the blankets that were covering them, a shiver running up her skin as soon as the cool morning air crashed against her. </p><p>She scrambled to her feet, grabbed what seemed best to her from her wardrobe, and went down the stairs just as quickly. </p><p>“Mi niña, do you want orange juice or coffee?” Asked her housekeeper, moving some dishes in the kitchen, probably ready to bring her breakfast to the table.</p><p>“No, Chivis, gotta go now, I’m already late,” she replied, taking an apple from the fruit bowl in the center of the island and filling her Thermoflask with water from the refrigerator dispenser. </p><p>“But Valentina, you can’t go to school with an empty stomach”. </p><p>“Don’t worry Chivis, I’ll have this apple; I need to leave now or I won't make it on time.</p><p>“Valentina ... I'll make you a quesadilla very quickly!” The woman shouted as the brunette headed for the door. </p><p>“I don't have time!” She answered opening it and finding the driver already waiting for her. </p><p>
  <em> Thank god  </em>
</p><p>“Alirio” she said to the man while simultaneously settling into the passenger seat. “I promise you one of Chivis’ famous apple pies if you get us to school as quickly as possible. I mean, also safe, but it's important to be faster than usual, what do you say?”</p><p>Alirio smiled warmly at her. </p><p>“Of course, miss Valentina, we’ll be right there, safe, sound and just in time. Just fasten your seatbelt, please.” He asked before starting the ignition and Valentina did it just as quickly. </p><p>***</p><p>Her leg did not stop moving throughout the journey. It reminded her of the first time she had visited her at Perlita's restaurant when it was only the second time she would see her and the butterflies were already fluttering uncontrollably inside her belly.</p><p>Valentina mentally laughed at herself because, how did she not realize it before? Like, she had <em> seriously </em>taken her time to finally add one plus one but she wasn’t complaining at all. Things with Juliana had progressed and at the perfect pace at the right time to bring her here, to this moment when she was sure that her heart could be heard from two meters away thanks to its accelerated beats caused by the mere idea of seeing her after what had happened the previous afternoon.</p><p>She didn't wait for Alirio to open the door for her and got out of the SUV after saying goodbye to him. Now she owed him not one if not two apple pies. She had given her a very short margin of maneuver and the man had brought her here with a few minutes of advantage over the entry time. </p><p>It wasn't much, but it was something.  </p><p>Valentina lengthened her strides to make her way to Juliana in the shortest possible time. Of course, she knew where to find her. After that weekend of their date in the park, it was there where the sweet brown-eyed girl always waited for her, the same place where Valentina approached her with all the intention of making her a scene when she still believed herself a victim of Juliana’s rudeness.</p><p>The brunette made an internal dance when she saw her exactly where she thought she would be. </p><p>There she was, sitting on the grass, legs crossed and hands holding the folded cane on her lap, nervously squeezing it over and over again. Every time a person walked by, she lifted up her face as if waiting for someone and lowered it again when they passed by. </p><p>She sped up her pace a little more because the whole scene filled her chest with such tenderness that she wanted nothing but wrap her in her arms.</p><p>When Valentina got there, she approached as stealthily as possible until she settled beside the other girl. It must have been her perfume that gave her away because as soon as she sat down, a dazzling smile embellished Juliana’s face even more. </p><p>“Hey” the brunette greeted, unable to think of anything else to say at the moment. </p><p>Juliana's response was an even bigger smile. The sound of her voice confirming it was her. </p><p>"Hi," she added shortly after, her voice sounding even sweeter than normal. If that was possible. </p><p>“How are you? </p><p>“Fine, thanks”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Mhm”</p><p>She had long realized that Juliana had this ability to turn her into a nervous teenager talking for the first time with the girl she liked and well, high school Valentina certainly never imagined herself with a girl, but life takes a lot of turns and here she was sitting next to the cutest of them all, and oh, how much she liked her. </p><p>“I woke up late,” she said, trying to continue the conversation. </p><p>“I noticed that,” replied the other girl, still smiling.</p><p>The silences between the two did not feel uncomfortable. It had never been like that, and this time it was no exception, the point was that now they felt charged with a slightly different vibe.</p><p>"I couldn't sleep last night," confessed the brunette.</p><p>“Neither did I,” replied Juliana. “I couldn't stop thinking about ...” The alarm in her phone started ringing like it did every day, five minutes before the time she had her first class, effectively cutting her right before she solved Valentina’s internal questions, “it's, it's time to ...  </p><p>"Yeah, me too," she added knowing exactly what she meant. Valentina could see the conflict in the other girl's face, but she understood perfectly that school was something very important to Juliana and she would never pressure her to do something she did not agree with, even if it was something as seemingly innocent as not attending class. </p><p>“See you at lunch?”</p><p>"Sure," she assured her before starting to stand up. </p><p>Juliana extended her cane to try to locate the path, then turned back to her and waited a few seconds before tentatively raising her hand in the brunette’s direction.</p><p>They both knew what the dark-haired girl was asking for. </p><p>Valentina, who had been watching her tentative movements with curiosity, completely melted inside. </p><p>It wasn't fair. Where had Juliana been all her life to fill her with happiness, tenderness, affection and endless other feelings as she did now? Why had it taken so long to find her?</p><p>She decided there was no point to delve on it, after all, Juliana was in her life now and that was all that should matter. </p><p>***</p><p>The idea of having just an apple for breakfast in the morning didn't turn out to be one of the best. Her stomach had started making funny noises in the middle of class and she had to leave before her lecture was over to go out to the cafeteria for something to calm her hunger.  </p><p>Right now, Valentina was waiting for Juliana at the table they regularly choose, and she was once again being easy prey on nerves. </p><p>You'd think she'd had enough time to decide what her exact words would be, but no. Every time Juliana came to her memory, her mind went completely blank and a silly smile played on her lips. </p><p>If she were in her bed, she would be hugging the pillow unable to stop that flood of emotions that thinking of brown eyes, dark hair and soft lips caused her. </p><p>When she saw her turn the corner, her heart rate involuntarily quickened making her wonder if was going to be like this whenever she was close? It excited her to think that it would. </p><p>"Hey," Valentina greeted as she watched Juliana settle into the chair next to her. </p><p>“Hello morrita”. </p><p>The brunette bit her lower lip trying to stop herself from smiling too much because when Juliana called her that way she ...well,  Valentina liked to be her 'morrita' okay? Well, not 'her', <em> yet </em>, but... ugh, she had her reasons, okay?  </p><p>“I got you the whole wheat pancakes and coffee, I hope it's okay.” She said bringing the food a little closer to her companion. </p><p>“Yes, thank you, I'll give you the money,” added Juliana, already looking for some bills and coins on her jacket pockets. </p><p>Valentina rolled her eyes but it was an agreement they had reached after having a couple of discussions about it. For the brunette paying the bills was not a <em> big deal </em> but for the other girl was, so she had to respect that. </p><p>The minutes passed by and silence continued to be the only thing heard between them. </p><p>“You're not hungry?” Questioned Valentina when she saw the pancakes almost untouched. </p><p>“Yea but, it's ...” Trailed Juliana leaving the words in the air. </p><p>The hand the brown-eyed girl had on the table started to move in Valentina’s direction exploring, searching, until she managed to find the brunette’s and dared to place just a couple of fingers on top of it very gently. </p><p>Valentina wrapped her whole hand with hers instantly and Juliana smiled when she did so. </p><p>"It's just that ... your eyes are blue," she mentioned after a while, finally breaking the silence. Valentina frowned, her expression a combination of curiosity and amusement “and, and ... you kissed me” Juliana managed to whisper.  </p><p>The brunette felt the blush creep up her neck to her face. </p><p>“You ... uhm, you kissed me back”.</p><p>It was not a question. </p><p>“I did,” confirmed Juliana. </p><p>“And what does that mean?”</p><p>“I don’t know” </p><p>Again, the sounds around them were the only ones that could be heard as both girls continued to hold firmly each other’s hands. Juliana had started to fiddle a bit with Valentina’s slender fingers. </p><p>“It's, I ... it's the first time I've kissed a woman” said the brunette trying to be brave and taking the initiative.</p><p>Juliana tilted her head slightly to the side. A shy smile appearing on her face. </p><p>"It's the first time I've kissed someone," confessed Juliana in a small voice. </p><p>
  <em> Oh  </em>
</p><p>This feeling of utter joy took over every fiber of Valentina’s body once again. Something that tends to happen every time Juliana was around. </p><p>That means ... that I’m, ah, am I… your first kiss?” she inquired. </p><p>The answer seemed pretty obvious, but for some silly reason she wanted to hear her say it. </p><p>Juliana looked up, and again, whether it was a stroke of luck or whatever, she managed to place it right on hers.  </p><p>“You’re my first everything”. </p><p>Oh Juliana and her sweet words, her charming smile, her gentle gaze, her sincere and tender Juliana opening her heart in that way, exposing it in front of her eyes, offering it in her hands for her. </p><p>Valentina clung to her more energetically. </p><p>“I like you Juliana, I like you a lot,” she managed to say because that was the only thing she could muster as her heart was overflowing with so much happiness that she was having a hard time connecting it with her brain well enough to look for a better way to express how much she made her feel. </p><p>“And I also love spending time with you,” she replied a little mockingly. </p><p>Valentina laughed. </p><p>When she stopped, she leaned forward, tugging a little on the other girl's arm, silently asking her to do the same so she could hide in her neck and enjoy her fragrance, her warmth and her, simply her. </p><p>Juliana made room for her immediately, leaning her face against the brunette’s the moment she settled on her shoulder, remaining in this position for a few minutes, both basking on the meaning of each other’s words. </p><p>“So ...” started Juliana a little uncertain. </p><p>The blue-eyed woman straightened up in her seat.</p><p>“So...”</p><p>“It’s, we ... I mean, you and me, are we... together?” She dared to ask. </p><p>The brunette looked to where their hands were still joined before answering.</p><p>“Only if you want to, that’s, I do… uhm, I’d say we are, but if you’re not sure and need…”</p><p>“I am” interrupted Juliana very enthusiastically, “I am, <em> really </em> sure”.  </p><p>Valentina smirked. </p><p>“Oh, ok then”</p><p>“Okay, yeah”</p><p>They stayed in silence for a couple of seconds, letting the words sink in. </p><p>"Yesterday I told Guille about us," commented Valentina oh so casually all of the sudden, causing a surprised expression in the black-haired woman. </p><p>“And? Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Perfect,” she assured “He reacted very well and he supports me, supports <em> us </em> completely.  </p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes, I swear, he was so nice about it. He also said he wants to talk to you one of these days”. </p><p>“With me?”</p><p>“Yes, you know, he says it’s his duty as a big brother but don’t mind him, it’s just more of Guille's nonsense”. </p><p>“ah” </p><p>The way in which Juliana's voice lost all courage and her gesture changed to a worried expression didn’t go unnoticed by Valentina.</p><p>“Juls?  Are you nervous because of Guille?”</p><p>“Val<em> … </em> He’s your <em> brother </em>.”</p><p>The brunette couldn't hold back the laugh that bubbled up in her throat.</p><p>"Hey," she reached for her other hand, and when she had them both held in hers, she raised them to place them under her own jaw as she had done the previous afternoon. Juliana began to caress her with her thumbs as soon as she felt Valentina's soft skin against her fingers “everything is going to be fine, okay?” promised the brunette.</p><p>Juliana nodded.</p><p>"And ... And Eva? Do you think she’s gonna be a problem?" Juliana asked again, making Valentina sigh. </p><p>Truth was that she didn't even want to think about what her older sister would say. </p><p>“I’d lie to you if I told you that things are going to be easy with her” she explained feeling a bit sad “but, do you care about what she thinks?”</p><p>Juliana paused a little, pondering the next words that would come out of her mouth. </p><p>"Only if you care," she answered, then swallowed heavily as if readying herself for whatever she was about to say, "Do… Do you?"</p><p>Valentina smiled almost ironically because the answer to such a question seemed so obvious to her that the very idea that it caused doubts in Juliana seemed laughable. She understood where she was coming from, of course, but well, she had <em> nothing </em> to be afraid of. </p><p>“Regarding us and to what I feel for you, in the slightest” she answered firmly with a confidence she started to lose after thinking of someone else's opinion “And ... what about your mom?”</p><p>“What about her?”</p><p>“Do you think she will have a problem with us?”</p><p>Juliana's mother had always been kind to her. However, she couldn’t be completely sure about what her thoughts would be about this relationship between her daughter and her. </p><p>Now, it was the other girl's turn to reassure her. </p><p>"Lupe wants me to be happy," she said, taking advantage of having her face protected in her hands to approach her and rest her forehead on Valentina’s “and you make me very happy. Like never before”. </p><p>The brunette let out a long sigh. </p><p>Before meeting Juliana, it had been so long since she’d been able to experience the peace that the her and presence brought to her soul, for her it seemed little less than a dream to have the chance to be have the opportunity to enjoy her”</p><p>Valentina brushed their noses together before placing a chaste kiss on her lips, unable to stop herself. </p><p>Hearing her giggle caused butterflies to flutter inside her belly, her chest, her heart. </p><p>Valentina had no idea when it happened or even when it had started, the only thing she was sure of, was the fact that she was falling so deeply for Juliana that she was debating between being overwhelmed with fear or let herself enjoy  the emotions she was experiencing right now when she found herself capable of feeling so much for someone. </p><p>The only thing she could do was ask the sky, the universe or whoever could hear her at this moment, that Juliana was feeling the same as her. </p><p>***</p><p>Receiving a call with such insistence from her sister was not the ideal way to start her vacation.</p><p>The term was finally over and now she was free to go out with Juliana as many times as she wanted and she couldn't wait to visit many places, small corners of the city that simply seemed wonderful to her, the house in Valle where there was a comforting tranquility, her own home which Juliana had not had the opportunity to visit yet. Anyway, any place seemed excellent if she could enjoy it with her girlfriend. </p><p>Unfortunately, neither of them had the entire summer free since both would soon start their respective internships at Grupo Carvajal. But at least they will be able two or three weeks off next to each other and she wanted to seize every minute. Even Lupe helped convince Juliana to forget about helping out at the restaurant and to really allow herself to enjoy her vacation like she hadn't done for a long time or… ever.</p><p>Juliana's mother had taken the news about them really well. Now every time Valentina visited Juliana at the restaurant, Lupe introduced her as 'her daughter’s girlfriend making them both blush. </p><p>In reality, the only person who could represent an obstacle to what was between her and Juliana, was her sister and her controlling ways.</p><p>It wasn’t strange that Eva had a very different idea of what the next few months should look like for her little sister. </p><p>Was it too much to ask to be able to relax for a few days, without pressure and enjoy time with her girlfriend? Was it? Because for Eva it seemed that it was and she didn’t even know about them.</p><p>Valentina instinctively straightened her back and let out a long sigh before opening the door of the office where she was summoned that morning. </p><p>
  <em>Here we go. </em>
</p><p>The first thing she noticed upon entering was Eva’s imposing frame, dressed as impeccably as ever, sitting at her desk as she gave some directions to the editor-in-chief of the newspaper. </p><p>“Good morning” greeted Valentina when they both looked at her. </p><p>“Good morning” they answered in unison. </p><p>"I came as soon as I could after you called me" she explained looking at her sister. </p><p>“Come in, sit down” indicated Eva. The brunette obeyed, “sorry for bothering you like that with my calls, but I think the sooner you start, the better”. </p><p>Valentina had a slight suspicion of the reason for this hasty meeting, but decided to feign ignorance. She had been delaying this confrontation as long as possible but assumed it was, at this point, totally unavoidable. The storm was already in front of her and there was no way to escape the chaos that was coming next. </p><p>“Start what?” asked the brunette, trying to steal seconds from time.</p><p>“Your internship with Palomares. That's why he’s here” she explained as if it were the most obvious concept in the world. The man nodded and smiled gently at her. “Do you remember we talked about starting to work with both me and him to get you started as the newspaper’s head manager?” The brunette didn’t even blink but that the other woman just continued. “We decided that the first six months you’ll be working with him and the next six with me while we look for the postgraduate degree we need for you. I've been reviewing some overseas programs these days”.</p><p>“Eva ...</p><p>“I understand that perhaps you’d rather it be the other way around, start with me while you take a bit of confidence, but look at it from this side, Palomares can even help you in the construction and writing of your thesis, have it ready in a short time”.</p><p>“Eva, stop ...”</p><p>“So we can dedicate ourselves exclusively to teaching you the best way to admin-”</p><p>"Eva, no! Stop!" Interrupted Valentina abruptly. She hadn't wanted to speak so loudly but listening to her so decisively organizing the rest of a life that did not belong to her had suddenly overwhelmed her, “please stop,” she said later more quietly. </p><p>“Valentina?” asked Eva. Shock and somewhat embarrassment painted on her face.</p><p>“I ... I talked with Mateo already and I’ll be working with him this year. He can advise me on whatever I have to do” </p><p>“Mateo?” Inquired her sister, the very idea seemed to be ridiculous to her.  “Impossible Valentina, with him you won’t learn what I need you to learn”. </p><p>“With <em> Mateo </em> I’m going to learn what <em> I’m </em> interested in learning,” she cut her off again, her eyes firmly fixed on hers. Challenging even.  </p><p>She still made her feel tiny just by looking at those green orbs, but this time she was not going to back out.</p><p>“Let's see, I think I'm not explaining myself enough” Eva tried to regain momentum.</p><p>"Palomares." Valentina cut in once more. Eva was already beginning to get annoyed; she could see it in her face. “Do you think you could leave me alone with my sister for a moment?” Asked the brunette looking at the poor man who just nodded and, with an expression of utter relief, left the office as quickly as he could. </p><p>“Valentina, what’s all this?” Eva asked again as soon as the door closed.</p><p>"Sorry I didn't let you know earlier," she said, feeling anything but self-confident. "That was my mistake. But I am now and I need you to listen to me,” the other woman kept her expressionless face. “I'm not going to do an internship with Palomares, or with you ... because I don't want to and I'm not going to take over the newspaper”. </p><p>“What?!</p><p>“I do want to work for 'El centro', but as a journalist, not as its general director” she finally explained. </p><p>Had she been able to close her eyes to avoid the ensuing debacle, she would’ve done it without hesitation. </p><p>“What kind of nonsense is that?”</p><p>“None. It’s, it’s my decision ... and yes, I’m going to start a master's degree after graduating, but nothing related to Public Relations,” she continued, explaining her plans while Eva's face disengaged more and more. “I want to continue exploring this love I have for writing, to talk about important matters and inform people”. </p><p>"You're raving Valentina," spat the green-eyed woman, pushing her chair back to stand up, then began to walk around her office maybe out of nerves, out of anger or whatever, but right now she looked a lot like a caged lion. </p><p>Months ago, Valentina would’ve felt like a defenseless prey about to be eaten by its predator. Now, thanks to Juliana, to Guille, to Ortiz, to herself even, she felt capable enough to face the worst of these threats, in this case, her own sister. That didn’t mean she wasn’t dying of fear, on the contrary, it meant that she was willing to fight with tooth and nail in order to get out of there safe, sound and with her dreams intact.</p><p>"No, I'm not," she decided to stand up as well, she wasn't going to let herself be intimidated. She turned around to watch Eva go from side to side and leaned against the desk to continue. “I’ve been thinking about this for a long time, it’s not something that came out of nowhere, it’s not a tantrum as you are surely believing right now, it’s a very thoughtful decision, and more than anything, final. Guille and I-”</p><p>“Guille?” It was Eva’s turn to interrupt. “What does Guille have to do with this madness? I’ve alway known he’s immature, but daring to put ideas like these into your head? I can’t believe it”. </p><p>“He ... just showed me his support, as any brother should do,” she defended him. </p><p>Valentina wasn't going to let her take it out on him for something that was her choice.</p><p>“Family is supposed to protect you. And that includes speaking to you with the truth, advising you, not helping you throw your life into the void” she exclaimed, approaching her in exasperation. “This is not what you and I agreed on”.</p><p>The implication that her opinion had been taken into consideration in this plan made her blood boil. </p><p>“You and I agreed on? You and I agreed on?” she straightened herself to put her full height at her disposal. “You never asked me anything, Eva. For some reason you thought that you had the right to decide on my life just because you’re my older sister. And I was a fool to agree with that with my silence, but not anymore, this is <em> my </em> life, no one but me is going to face the consequences of my decisions, so it better be <em> me </em> who makes them. It's time, Eva.” Her voice softened a little, suddenly ending the outburst. “My first mistake was to pretend that I could please everyone, that I could follow what everyone expected of me because I hated the idea of disappointing you guys, and I didn’t realize it was me who I was letting down in the process”.  </p><p>“I chose journalism because it was what it was expected. What you, Dad, even Guille, thought was the logical path to take, and spent day and night telling myself I did the right thing hoping at some point I would end up believing it. I lie and deny that I ended up finding a certain vocation in it, now I see that there’s a part of me that does belong to this, that wants to continue being part of the Carvajal legacy, but in another way. Please Eva, you’re my sister, listen to me, respect my decision.” She pleaded finally. </p><p>The other woman took a step back when Valentina tried to take her hand. </p><p>“This is <em> not </em> what dad wanted” </p><p>“Eva, no, please” she begged again, “don't you dare bring Dad into this. Don't use that low blow. Neither of us know what he would’ve wanted, we’re not sure what he would’ve said or thought because he is <em> gone </em>. I have no idea if he would have been angry with me or supported me; and I know perfectly well that you understand how much I would give to experience his scolding sessions, his hugs, his words of love, to hear his voice or snuggle into his arms again. “She wiped away the tear that had rolled down her cheek. “But it's impossible. All I’m asking is that you understand what I’m saying, that you accept my decision, because it won’t change.” </p><p>“No. No and no!” Rejected Eva, “if you’re not willing to take over the newspaper like dad wanted you to do, if you can't take charge of what he built for us then I don't think you should be part of his company”. </p><p>The blue-eyed’s heart broke into a thousand pieces. At some point she believed her sister was capable of understanding her, of respecting her, of being empathetic to her wishes and dreams. It was a real tragedy to realize that it was never that way.</p><p>Valentina didn’t come with the intention of starting a fight but now she won’t leave until she won this battle . </p><p>“I’d like to remind you that you’re not the only owner of Grupo Carvajal” she said with a voice that left no doubts about the strength of her words, the conviction that she harbored in each one of them. “That here we make decisions in council, and that I don't think that neither Lucía nor Guille would let you kick me out of the company. That<em> I </em> also have the power to prevent you from doing so, but if I have to work in another place to be able to follow my dreams, then so be it,” she sentenced. </p><p>Valentina walked towards the door with such confidence in her strides that no one could even suspect how terrified she was on the inside. She felt her knees shake and she feared that they would not fully support her before she could step away from that office. </p><p>Despite this, she was very optimistic about her future. </p><p>“Who has to do with this nonsense?” Eva spoke again “Who fed you these crazy ideas?” She was refusing to let her get away with the last word, “besides the irresponsible Guille, of course.” Valentina didn't even want to answer. She was deeply disappointed. </p><p>Her only reaction was to shake her head and leave out a long sigh, then she took the door handle ready to leave this discussion behind. “Was it Juliana? Does that girl have anything to do with this?”</p><p>Just hearing Juliana's name come out with such venom from her sister's mouth made her turn immediately. She wasn't going to let anyone, not even Eva, mess with her. </p><p>She found her with her arms crossed while grinning at her. That expression of being so full of herself reigning on her beautiful face. </p><p>“Juliana has <em> nothing </em>to do with this”.  </p><p>“Are you sure? Because since I heard you mention that woman you have changed a lot. You’re never home, you’re always distracted, you do things that I never saw you do before, like abandon your childhood friends, and now you come with this career nonsense? Sometimes you are so naïve, Valentina.” </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Asked the brunette out of inertia because Eva would continue talking anyway, and something told her that she was not going to like anything her sister was about to say.   </p><p>“That an unknown stranger suddenly enters your life out of the blue and you start pulling away from your family and throw your future away? A girl who happens to need financial help to stay in school? With a disability that, I don't know, could it very well require expensive treatments?”</p><p>The force with which Valentina tensed the muscles of her jaw was such, that she believed her teeth were about to break. </p><p>The younger woman approached her sister with slow, heavy steps. In her eyes a look so icy that Eva took a small step back from the fear she was instilling in her. </p><p>“You don't know <em> anything </em>about Juliana. You don't know who she is, how we met, or what she means to me,” she said, closing the distance between them. “I have no idea who ...” a sarcastic smile appeared suddenly on her lips “no, that’s not true, I know perfectly from whom did you get that information, and it annoys me very much that you had to fall so low as investigating me with my 'friends,'” she simulated quotation marks in the air with her fingers. “Especially because you could’ve very well come to me with your questions”.  </p><p>“I won’t allow you-”</p><p>“Eva” she said quickly blocking her sister’s attempt to speak. “It’s me who won’t allow you to talk about her like that”.  </p><p>“That girl is-”</p><p>“<em> Juliana” she </em> cut off again, she had no patience to deal with any more nonsense, “is the person who helped me to fix my life. If it weren't because I met her, I'm not even sure I'd still be here, because before her, I did so many things, I made so many mistakes, I consumed so much crap that one it wouldn’t be surprising that one day you could have come home to find me dead of overdose.”  </p><p>Eva definitely didn’t know this information. The surprise and horror she saw in those stunning green eyes confirmed it. </p><p>“Valentina ...</p><p>“Yes, Eva, exactly what you heard, that was me. But Juliana helped me to live again. Since I met her, she has done nothing more than support me, relentlessly reminding me that I can achieve things if I set my mind, to give up alcohol, drugs, pay attention to school, to find my dreams. She ...” The brunette decided at that moment that if things had come this far, there was no point in continuing to postpone the inevitable “Eva, Juliana, is the love of my life!” She finally confessed, feeling vulnerable, even annoyed. </p><p>Not even Juliana knew that she was in love with her, she had never told her those three words for one reason or another, waiting for the perfect moment, the fear of not hearing it back, and now her sister had heard it before her “I. <em> Am </em>. In love. With. Juliana.” </p><p>“What incoherence are you-”</p><p>“None!” It was her goal to not let her speak until she could finish what she had to say. “Juliana is the person ... <em> the woman </em> I love. I'm not going to tell you the details of how she came into my life. When you finally accept it and are willing to listen to me, I’ll have the time to do so. I can only tell you that I owe her everything; to rebuild my life, to feel joy again, to want to live, to fight for what I want, what I really like. Everything good in my life right now happened because she inspires me, makes me <em> happy. </em> And if you love me, if you really want to act like my sister, you will respect my decisions and the only person who put a smile on my face after dad’s passing,” she finished. Then turned around and without giving her the chance to reply, she left, closing the door with energy, drawing the attention of the nearby employees as she walked towards the exit.     </p><p>She had held her ground against her sister and that was because for the first in a long time, she had a reason not to be afraid again, and as long as she remained by her side, Valentina would never cower from anyone again. </p><p>***</p><p>Her heart was still beating wildly inside her chest even after half an hour after the confrontation with Eva. As soon as she left the building, a huge anguish took hold of her and all she could think about was seeing the person who could give her peace right now. </p><p>She was willing to sit and wait for her to finish helping at Perlita's restaurant, but was so relieved when she informed her that she was at home preparing some things for her mother. </p><p>She wanted to see her, hug her, allow her palpitations to return to normal by imitating hers, enjoy her kisses and caresses, hear her voice telling her that everything was okay and that everything would continue that way. </p><p>Alirio didn't say anything to her during the ride and Valentina was grateful for that because she felt so overwhelmed right now</p><p>When she arrived at Juliana's house, the brunette got out desperately and her hands started to shake as she waited for the other girl to open the door. </p><p>“Hi, Val!” greeted Juliana. The taller girl, however, had no patience for small formalities and when she appeared in front of her eyes, she flung herself towards her, searching for the place where she felt safe. “Val?” Asked Juliana, wrapping her arms around her without hesitation. Her tone, loaded with concern. “Val, are you okay?” The brunette could only shake her head “morrita, you're scaring me, what's wrong?” One of her hands began to caress her hair while the other kept her secure against her. </p><p>“I'm fine” she murmured, still clinging to her body. “I'm fine,” she repeated, leaving a small kiss near her throat making her shudder with the touch of her lips and she couldn’t help but smirk when she realized that.</p><p>“What happened?” The black-haired girl questioned again when Valentina separated from her and was able to see that she was really worrying her. </p><p>“Nothing, just ...” She stopped when she realized that they were still standing on the threshold of the house, “can we come in?”</p><p>“Sure” still clinging to her arm, Juliana made room for her to step inside and closed the door behind her “come in”, she walked them towards the living room, sitting on the sofa.</p><p>The blue-eyed woman was constantly surprised by the ease with which Juliana moved around her house. “Do you want ... Do you want something? Water, tea?” </p><p>Valentina shook her head even though Juliana couldn’t see her.</p><p>“No,” she said. “Just You,” added with a voice that gave away the pout she was making.  </p><p>Juliana got as close as possible and took her face in her hands.</p><p>"Here I am," she assured, rubbing their noses together. “I'm here”. </p><p>Valentina closed her eyes allowing herself to feel, only feel. </p><p>“I know”. </p><p>“Are you going to tell me what happened?” Insisted Juliana wanting to know the reason for the other girl’s behavior.</p><p>“It was Eva,” started Valentina. “I had an argument with her. <em> The </em> argument. She asked me to come to her office. When I arrived, she was there with Palomares, the editor-in-chief of the newspaper. Eva wanted me to talk to him about this year's internship. You know, to learn what I'm <em> supposed </em> to do and ... I said no. I told her about my decision, about my real plans, that I had already agreed to something with Mateo and the masters that I am going to take after graduating.”  </p><p> “And she reacted badly”.</p><p>“She reacted as we expected. She called me crazy, childish, wanted to throw my father's supposed wishes in my face and I think she even kicked me out of the company”. </p><p>Juliana's jaw dropped. </p><p>“But, but...</p><p>“She can't do it, don't worry,” Valentina reassured quickly. “Guille and Lucia would never allow it, I did say that I was willing to leave though, but that was only because I wanted to prove to her that she no longer intimidates me”. </p><p>"And I feel very proud of you for that," said Juliana, offering her hand for her to take. Valentina didn’t hesitate for a second. </p><p>“I just don't know why she can't act like a real sister. Why does she always have to try to dictate my life, Guille's, or even Mateo's? I hate when she does that '' Her voice was choked out by the lump in her throat and Juliana knew it immediately. </p><p>“Hey, hey no ... don't be like that” she tried to calm her down, “I'm sure Eva will reconsider at some point. She probably didn’t mean it; at some point she will forget about it and your relationship with her will improve.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, speaking of which. I don't think our sister relationship will be better anytime soon”. </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I don't know why, but somehow I decided that it was a good time to tell her about us so... I did,” she shrugged.  </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Well, I don't know, it just happened. She was saying things, and started to pressure me until I realized that there was no point in keeping us hidden. Because we're not doing it in the first place, she was the only one who didn't know. And well, I ... I told her that you are my, my… Juls” announced Valentina feeling a bit vulnerable.</p><p>Juliana got even closer. </p><p>“And that you are my Val?” </p><p>“Exactly” agreed Valentina with a high-pitched voice. </p><p>“Come here” asked Juliana, and as soon as she had her face on her hands again, she started to touch her with the delicacy she always used,  roaming over her skin until she found her mouth, leaning in to shorten the distance between them, completely vanish it the moment her lips touched hers in a way longer and comforting kiss. </p><p>“Well, that's it” added Juliana. After they broke apart, “it's over, there are no secrets between you two. Now there’s nothing left but to continue fighting for whatever you really want. Your master's degree, the job you want, your place in Grupo Carvajal ...</p><p>“You”</p><p>The black-haired girl paused to smile. </p><p>It wasn't the first time she told her she cared about her; it was the <em> other </em>thing that she still hadn't had the guts to confess.   </p><p>“That, too.  And I'm going to help you protect us, okay?”</p><p>“Okay”</p><p>If when leaving Grupo Carvajal she felt with all the strength to defend her decisions and the person in front of her, she was now more than sure that there would be no way she would let her sister intervene in her life again. Not professionally, much less when it came to Juliana. </p><p>“Juls?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>She decided then that there was no need to wait for the right moment because every moment she spent with Juliana was like that... perfect. And if the other girl wasn't on the same page as her, no problem, Valentina could spend her life trying to be worthy of her love.</p><p>She took Juliana's hands in her, lifted them together and left a kiss there and then took a deep breath.</p><p>“I wanted to tell you that I…” her heart was beating so fast right now “That I… I love you, Juls. I'm <em> in love </em> with you. And you don't have to say it back, it's okay, it's just something I wanted to tell you because, because it's true. I've known for a long time. Actually, I don't think it took me long to fall in love with you. Even though the only thing I wanted to do was yell at you and tell you that you were the most ungrateful and rude girl I’ve ever met I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are”.</p><p>“<em> I mean, </em> Juls, your eyes are <em> wow </em>, your whole face actually. But it's not just that, it's all of you, your character, your kindness, your heart, the way you calm me when you’re around, how you make me feel with your kisses, your hugs, and ... I know I'm rambling, but I'm very nervous, and when I'm nervous I speak a lot, but, but ... that's it, I just wanted to say ... that I love you Juliana Valdes, a lot. I could say too much but there is no such thing as loving you too much,” she finished practically out of breath.      </p><p>Valentina let three seconds pass before curiosity won the battle and she gave herself the courage to look up. </p><p>“Can I speak now? Because when you get like that I rather wait until you’ve already said everything.” </p><p>Her voice had a hint of mockery in it. </p><p>“Yes, of course, Juls ... you don't have to ask my permission for anything. How nice that you want to listen first to everything I say, especially because I think I interrupt you all the time. Sorry Juls, I don't know what's wrong with me, I just start talking and talking and I can't stop because-”</p><p>“Val, <em> Val” </em> Juliana cut her mid-speech this time.  </p><p><em> “ </em>What?”</p><p>“I love you too, okay? I didn't-, I didn't know why I couldn't stop thinking about you, the reason why your voice stayed in my head all the time, or my hands couldn’t forget the feeling of your skin under my fingers, the reason why your perfume followed me everywhere and why I wanted to be with you at all hours. But the moment you kissed me that day I understood everything. I fell in love with you Valentina, a long time ago, I think from the moment I recognized your perfume. I mean, how could I not? You’re kind, sweet, cute, funny, you have a huge heart, you always think of others before that in yourself, you never hesitate to offer your help, your love, even if people do not deserve it and, and ... </p><p>“And my eyes are blue”. </p><p>"And your eyes are blue." They both let out knowing laughs at the comment. Juliana never missed an opportunity to let her know how wonderful she thought that she knew the <em> color </em> of her eyes. “There are so many reasons, but I don't need to justify something that I don't question myself. I <em> am </em>in love with you Valentina, deeply.”</p><p>The brunette wanted to cry, laugh, scream with happiness, but she decided on what she wanted to do the most. She took her face in her hands and kissed her passionately. She wanted to show her with her lips on hers everything that she made her feel but she supposed that just one would not be enough. </p><p>There was no problem. </p><p>She had enough time to continue kissing her for the rest of her life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>twitter user LabiosDeMaca... You're the best... :), helping me with the poor English...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. My eyes are your voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the fourth or fifth time she had to take Juliana’s hand to prevent her from keeping on biting her nails.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a bad habit that the black-haired woman had told her happened only when she was really nervous. And judging by the number of times she had to stop her from doing it during this trip to her house, it was safe to say that her girlfriend was particularly uneasy at the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Juls” she said, intertwining their fingers together as an infallible measure to make her stop “enough with that, you're gonna hurt yourself”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juliana nodded once, lowering her face, now looking like a scolded kid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand that held the guide stick, started to move in such a way that it tapped her thigh quickly, drawing Valentina's attention with it, making her eyes roll a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't blame her though, not when she hadn’t slept for a second the night before Juliana and she decided to tell Lupe about them. Things had turned out excellent that day and she didn’t expect anything different for today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Juls” she said trying to get their attention again “What's wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing," replied her girlfriend, putting the hand with the cane under her leg trying to control it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Juliana, hey, listen to me” she placed her free hand on his girlfriend's cheek to make her face to face, “everything will be fine, okay? It's just Guille and Lucia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The black-haired girl swallowed hard when she heard that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Val”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That didn’t help at all,” she explained, “just the opposite actually, now I want to puke. Alirio, can you pull over?”Asked the girl very seriously, moving a little forward in the back seat of the SUV.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We're on a very busy avenue, Miss Juliana, give me some seconds until I can turn on a street,” kindly replied the man, looking deftly towards the side mirrors, looking for the opportunity to change lanes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Alirio, it’s not necessary,” intervened Valentina, taking both of Juliana’s hands, even with the walking stick between them in them. “Juls, babe, you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to worry about. Everything will be perfect.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it's your brother and your stepmother, Val. What if I mess up, what if they hate me, or, or ... they don't like that your girlfriend is a person like me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette frowned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Juls. First of all, neither Guille nor Lucía could hate you because they only want to see me happy and they know that if I am right now it’s because I met you. Second, what do you mean by 'person like me'?” Questioned emphasizing the last words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Val”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Juls”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that I’m...” She raised her hands together, slightly moving the cane “... blind,” she added being straightforward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Juliana” she left a spontaneous kiss on her knuckles, “that would never have to be a reason why someone didn't like you. Your disability is just a characteristic of you, a small part of who you are, not your entire personality or what defines you. Please, never, never think that again, okay? Much less that my family might have a problem with our relationship for that reason”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But your sister” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eva, is Eva,” she interrupted “Yes, she's my sister, and yes she’s part of my family, but her ideas are ... her mentality ... Frankly I have no idea why she behaves that way. Mom and Dad taught us to see everyone as equals not as superior because of the money we have”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paused to think about her next words because it was something that she suspected was in the other girl’s mind since that argument with Eva at the beginning of the summer happened. “And about us, I’d be telling a lie if I told you that I know for sure what my parents’ opinion would’ve been because I never had the opportunity to talk to them about it. What I do know is that they taught us to believe in love like the one you and I have, </span>
  <em>
    <span>honest, real</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juliana smiled sweetly while leaning a little towards Valentina’s touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm gonna kiss you, okay?” Whispered Valentina. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette had read that it’s always better and a polite way to live with a blind person to notify them of any contact before it happens. Juliana, of course, assured her that she liked it a lot when she surprised her with kisses, hugs or with her fingers clinging to hers when walking side by side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Val," Juliana hissed in reprimand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alirio’s here," she pointed out, speaking softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And? It doesn't bother him, right Alirio?” Asked Valentina, addressing the driver and ignoring the mortification of the black-haired woman’s gesture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pardon me, miss, I didn’t hear what you said,” he apologized. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it bother you when Juls and I kiss?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not at all, miss," said the man with the usual gentleness, after smiling at her through the rear-view mirror, then returning his attention to the road. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See? Alirio is super </span>
  <em>
    <span>open minded </span>
  </em>
  <span>and very </span>
  <em>
    <span>love is love,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” added Valentina, still trying to convince her to allow herself to be kissed, “just like Lucía and Guille. So you have nothing to worry about, okay?”    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other girl nodded, not looking totally convinced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now… my kiss," demanded the brunette, placing Juliana’s hands on her face, allowing the girl to seek for her mouth with her fingers as she always did when she wanted to kiss her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tentatively and naturally, Juliana’s digits moved across her skin to their destination, then leaned over her and touched her lips to hers way too fast for the blue-eyed girl’s taste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time she was going to let it slip because her girlfriend was still dealing with the nervousness of meeting her family for the first time.. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last few weeks had been nothing short of idyllic. The days they had to vacation were exploited to the maximum by both being next to each other almost all the time, visiting different places in the city and other nearby places. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juliana had particularly enjoyed Valle's house and its gardens and fell in love with the long walks on the numerous parks they got to explore together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valentina, for her part, loved to do anything as long as it was next to Juliana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had even dared to allow her to teach her how to cook chilaquiles using Perlita's famous recipe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juliana soon confirmed that she was a lost cause in the kitchen and, despite verbatim following her instructions, that ended up being a disaster, the chilaquiles inedible for many reasons ranging from burnt tortillas, too much salt and even way too spicy red sauce. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We already knew that you were going to be in charge of the cooking when we live together anyway, like…what’s the point of having a chef as girlfriend if she doesn’t please you every day with delicious food, don’t you think so?” Had said Valentina spontaneously, causing an intense blush to take over her girlfriend's face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valentina decided to avoid the conversation by quickly jumping to another topic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juliana, naturally, agreed to the change, making her relax knowing that she hadn’t scared her with her words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sadly, the days off from responsibilities had come to an end and they were now looking for any available time to spend together, as they had just started their respective internships at Grupo Carvajal, dramatically reducing time they could see each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyway, as long as the summer break didn't end, there were plenty of opportunities to enjoy some alone time .</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like the weekends, for example, which were now their little oasis between so much work. Today, which was precisely Saturday, they planned to spend the whole day next to each other at the Carvajal compound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Lucia finding out thanks to Guille that her girlfriend would be around for the first time and therefore cleaning her schedule to be able to join them during lunch, was not something that she had contemplated that morning, much less Juliana who, as soon as she found out about that tiny detail, had become a bundle of nerves that Valentina still couldn’t calm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trip continued in complete silence as she imprisoned both of Juliana’s hands, trying to reassure her, and she didn’t let go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello again, family” greeted the brunette approaching Guille and Lucia, bringing her girlfriend behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guillermo jumped to his feet, leaving his phone on the sofa and Lucia did the same with her characteristic elegance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning Vale, how weird seeing you awake so early on a Saturday morning, baby sister,” said the guy with a mocking tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yah, well, you wouldn’t know since you never wake up before noon, Guille. But, in case you didn't notice, I'm quite the </span>
  <em>
    <span>morning person,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she paused because she wasn't being entirely honest “lately”.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lately, yes, that's what I was going to add,” said the man very cheerfully, ending their sarcastic exchange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… bro, Lucia,” she started. “After so long I can finally introduce you to Juliana,” she took a few steps forward, approaching her stepmother first.  “Lucia, this is Juliana, Juls, Lucia, Dad's widow”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The black-haired girl took a tiny step forward, extending her arm in the same direction as her feet moved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, ma’am”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde woman had not said a word, so Valentina knew that Juliana kept her head slightly down, trying not to show her eyes because she still had no idea where to try to focus them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't take Lucia long to share an enthusiastic handshake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The pleasure is all mine, Juliana," she replied. The younger girl then allowed herself to raise her face and smile at Lucia in that charming way she had and Valentina was sure that Juls’ charming gesture was enough for her to have the world at her feet, just like it had happened to her the first time she had witnessed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come" said the brunette, now approaching the only man in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Juls, this is Guille, my brother who thinks he’s the funniest person ever. Guille, Juls, my girlfriend”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Juliana, what a pleasure” he greeted shaking her hand “I finally got to meet you after hearing so much about you. And don't be fooled by Valentina, I really am the funniest in the family”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juliana let out a small giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Likewise, Guille. I've heard a lot about you too”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes? Only good things I'm sure”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I complain a lot about you because you are a pain, but I can’t deny I’ve said two or three good things from time to time” the blue-eyed girl intervened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me Vale, I'm talking to my sister-in-law here, don’t be rude”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valentina felt her heart jump when she heard Guille call Juliana that way. It was like  if Juliana was already part of the family and she loved the idea. Observing her girlfriend’s flushed face made her smile and think that something similar was running through her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, c’mon!” Lucia reprimanded, “you’re bothering Juliana with your silly arguments. Why don't we go to the table? Silvina made us something delicious for lunch. Shall we go?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure," answered the three of them as a chorus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette didn’t waste the chance to punch her brother's arm, taking advantage of the fact that Lucia was distracted while leading the way to the dining room, and kept Juliana safe by her side while intertwining their fingers with her other hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the nice welcome her family had just given to her girlfriend, it was obvious to Valentina that Juliana was still nervous. The tense position she had assumed as soon as she settled into the chair, and the way in which she continued to grip her folded cane under the tablecloth, squeezing it continuously, made it even more evident. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Breathe” she whispered with the necessary volume so that only Juliana could hear her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The black-haired woman raised her face showing her a faint, lopsided smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Juliana” her stepmother started again “Vale told me that you’re studying gastronomy, is that correct?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ma'am. I’m gonna be starting my fifth term next fall”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you are younger than Valentina”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only for one year” cut off the brunette, taking a sip of her orange juice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, making sure we don’t believe you’re robbing the crib, little sister?”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette threw a bunched napkin at Guillermo who just moved a little to avoid the projectile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guille, that's enough” chided Lucia “ I think what you do is commendable, Juliana. I never really would’ve thought that ... that ...” the woman stopped herself trying to find the best words to finish her idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juliana smiled a little, guessing what made the blonde so nervous, seeing through her just how she had done with Valentina. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't worry. I understand that it’s not easy to imagine a blind person taking this career, but in my case I think a lot of things were combined to make it possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yeah? What things?" Asked Guille, genuinely curious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, my mom works in a small restaurant that belongs to her best friend. In fact they met before I was born and Perlita, her friend, became our main support ever since. She offered my mom a job when no one wanted to hire a pregnant woman. When my mom was able to return to the restaurant after having me, she started taking me with her because there was no other option. And well I ... grew up there”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In that place I learned to walk, to speak, to live with my blindness. I’ve told Val that I don’t remember much of what the world was like before it was impossible for me to see it, maybe some details”. The brunette gave her hand a slight squeeze because 'blue' was what came to her mind when she heard it and Juliana corresponded to her gesture in a similar way because 'blue', the one that lived in her memory, and the one in her eyes, was just what she was referring to. “But when my eyes stopped working, my other senses came into action”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Flavors caused me curiosity, the smells of the kitchen called me to it. I slowly started to discover how to use my touch, smell and taste to create sensations through food. For me it’s like… like sharing the way in how I see the world, how I enjoy it also for its flavors, scents, textures and sounds. I have no doubt I was born to do this and I was not going to let a disease that already had taken away from me the chance to contemplate a sunset or the beauty of a starry night to stop me from doing this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The table fell silent when Juliana finished her explanation. Even Chivis, who had been standing next to her father's widow, was left speechless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow” was the only thing Guillermo could say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a beautiful way of thinking, Juliana. I admire you,” complimented Lucia, looking attentively at the girl, making her blush with her words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valentina instinctively straightened her back and puffed her chest a little unable to stop the pride she felt for Juliana at this and at any moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at her brother, who made a gesture of approval as soon as they made visual contact, and Valentina returned it smugly because yes, she was definitely showing off her girlfriend right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And do you have any plans for when you finish your degree, Juliana?” Asked Guillermo a few seconds later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed to have been waiting for the right moment to play his big brother role. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette narrowed her eyes in surprise because she had already mentioned something about this many times when Juliana was the central topic of their conversations. Which, to be honest, happened a lot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Well... even though I do the same as my classmates, I need certain conditions to work.” Juliana started to explain, feeling more and more comfortable among the Carvajal family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a bit complicated to think that I can work in someone else’s kitchen as part of a crew of cooks or eventually become a sous chef and maybe one day an executive. My mom and I talked about it and decided that the best thing for me is to stay at Perlita's restaurant. I have a full ride at school, so that helped her to keep her entire college savings and she’ll use them to make an investment in Perlita’s place when I’m finished. That way I will be working in a space that I already know. It’s safer for me and we also help our friend to give back just a little of what she has given us for years. It’s a win-win we think. It’ll be something small, of course, but I believe we can grow with time,” she finished with a hopeful smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm. That’s an interesting business field that Grupo Carvajal could well explore,” commented Lucía oh so casually without looking up from the table, outlining a knowing smile on her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valentina turned her face towards her father's widow as soon as she heard her, then towards her brother and found him looking at her with an amused expression. He shrugged in a gesture that seemed to say, 'it could work'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pardon me?” asked a confused Juliana, taking Valentina out of her trance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's nothing Juliana, an idea that came to me suddenly,” justified Lucia with a carefree tone, winking to the brunette while she poured a spoon of sugar into her coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well... what if we stop with this interrogation? ” Suggested the youngest Carvajal, “we haven't even been able to start eating because you guys don't stop asking Juls things”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay, Val," said Juliana shaking her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no ... Valentina is absolutely right, we did all this to have lunch with you and we haven’t let you have a bite,” apologized Lucia. “Let's eat and then continue with our questions,” she joked. “Personally, I really wanted to meet you, Juliana”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde was telling the truth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Valentina told her what happened with Eva that afternoon at the office, Lucia hadn’t stopped showing her support. She assured her that she’d never accept her sister's idea of kicking her out of Grupo Carvajal, because in addition to the injustice for which the green-eyed woman was trying to do it, that would be something that León would have never let happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She also fully applauded her desire to practice her profession the way she wanted to, as long as she always kept in mind the standards that 'El Centro' had as being considered a highly prestigious member of the national press. For this reason, doing the internship with Mateo was something that seemed more than perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it was time to comment on the other reason on why Eva was so upset, Lucia showed solidarity in every aspect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, revealing that she had a girlfriend took Lucía completely by surprise. It was not something that anyone expected, not even Valentina herself, but in the end it had happened and she was grateful to the universe, to heaven, to destiny or whatever it was that had brought Juliana into her life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucia was someone she held dear. Of course no one could ever fill the void left by her mother, but her dad's widow had always proven to be there for her and the brunette saw her as a motherly figure after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing her say that she was happy she had found true love and that the fact that it had been with a woman didn’t seem a problem to her, nor was it a reason to change her concept of her, it meant a lot to the brunette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mentioning that she was a girl who was in college on a scholarship, that she was blind and worked as an intern at Grupo Carvajal, only increased her stepmother’s curiosity to meet the famous Juliana Valdés. And there they were now, sitting at the table, enjoying lunch together, talking about many things. Guille trying to make a fool of her, Lucia trying to put peace between them and her Juls enjoying every minute of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course a piece was missing in this puzzle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course it hurt her that Eva didn't fit into this family portrait right now, preventing it from being perfect, but she had faith that this could change, that her sister would realize that before Juliana, Valentina had only a fractured heart and a broken soul to offer and she had taken them both in her hands without hesitation and mend everything with her warm light, making her feel radiant and happy when she had believed that, after her father’s passing, that would never be possible again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chances of Eva realizing this were thin, of course, but Valentina liked to dream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The plan for today was to see a movie together. That was something that they hardly did because Juliana didn’t like the descriptive audio option and preferred to ask questions to whoever was accompanying her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Valentina she said she felt a bit sorry for, according to her, ruining the experience with her interrogation, even though the brunette always assured her that she liked doing it because it was an opportunity to learn how to describe things better for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right now she was on the sofa waiting for Chivis to bring the bowl of popcorn because, of course, she was not authorized to handle anything in the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guille had suspiciously offered to walk Juliana to the TV room and so she could pick the film they would watch today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go run some errands Vale, I won’t be here all day, so if you need something call me, okay?”  Lucia announced coming down the stairs wearing an elegant blue dress that accentuated the color of her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure, I'm going to be here with Juliana practically all day, but thanks anyway," replied the brunette. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds perfect to me," she added, smiling, continuing her way to the front door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucía?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What you said during Lunch…” she stood up to approach her stepmother “about investing in, in... are you being serious?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde softened the look on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's an idea that came to my mind when I talked to Guille about Juliana” she commented, “he also told me how difficult it’s to make your girlfriend accept a little help.” Valentina made a mental note to have a talk with her gossipy brother, “so yes, really, I'm totally up for it. We can even do an expansion project towards the restaurant industry. Now you only have to convince her”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, well, that's going to be the tricky part," added the brunette almost to herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. And that speaks very well of her, but I also know that she listens to you, and that at the end of the day she’ll understand that it’s not about charity, much less a gift, it’s business, or at least the beginning of one that could favor us all. Talk to her”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gonna try,” she sighed. “It's going to take time but I think I can do it”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't pressure yourself and don't pressure her. There’s enough time. You’ll find a way,” she said before walking to the door, leaving the brunette with her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “And… Vale?” called Lucia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s an exceptional girl. Your dad would’ve been happy to know that you found someone like her to love. He would’ve approved this relationship without hesitation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valentina felt her eyes fill with tears because hearing that, even though she was well aware that she would never have the opportunity to confirm it, meant the world to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't even use her voice to answer and only managed to nod, watching the blonde woman disappear behind the door, remaining silent for a few seconds, until the echo of Chivis's footsteps approaching from the kitchen filled the place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mi niña, are you okay?” The woman questioned with a hint of concern on her face when she noticed her watery eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Chivis. Better than ever, better than ever,” she assured,  taking the bowl full of popcorn from her hands, smiling through the tears that still threatened to fall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soft voices of her brother and Juliana reached her ears as she climbed the stairs very carefully to avoid any incident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how’s the internship?” Questioned Guillermo as if looking for a new topic to talk about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty well, I don't do much more than pre-cook the ingredients for the dishes that Mayela is going to present on the show,” replied Juliana and Valentin could hear the nervousness in her voice. “You know, the trick of having everything ready for when she says 'and this is how it looks'.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, sure, sure,” another awkward pause. “Seems like you have a better time than Vale. I only see her pass by with cups of coffee, donuts or with documents to photocopy,“ he pointed out somewhat worried, because he knew that this was not what her sister had imagined from the experience of being an intern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that's what she told me”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well. It won’t last forever,” he added. “It’s only because she just started. Mateo told me that he’s already thinking about what projects he will involve her in. It’s gonna be slow, but it’ll happen”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, because sometimes I feel like she gets frustrated,” said Juliana very knowingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valentina was not unimpressed with the ease with which Juliana could read her emotions even without explicitly letting them know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Juliana. I've wanted to talk to you for a long time,“ said Guille, changing the subject all of the sudden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valentina watched the scene in complete silence from afar. Her brother had remained with his back towards the entrance, which prevented him from noticing her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juliana rubbed her hands restlessly over her own thighs and the brunette knew that right now she was using all her willpower to stop herself from falling again into biting her nails. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well. The only thing I had rehearsed was the part of 'If you break my little sister’s heart, I'm gonna hunt you down, I’m gonna find you and I'm going to break your legs,' but I don't feel comfortable telling that to a girl.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, uhm ... does it bother you?” Asked the black-haired girl with a tone loaded with fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? That Vale has fallen in love with a girl?” Juliana's confirmation came with a nervous nod, “nah, not at all. I mean, I didn't see it coming, but I can't find anything wrong with it. On the contrary, I’m very happy that you are in my sister's life. You’re good for her”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m glad she’s in mine, she makes me happy”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That I can see. But I'm trying to have the big brother talk here, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juliana giggled. “Okay, go on”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I'll have to improvise” He announced “If you hurt Valentina, I will look for you, I will find you and... ok Juliana help me here, tell me, what are you afraid of?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm” the girl stopped to think for a moment “to be alone in some unknown place and without my cane”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both were silent for a few seconds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I wouldn’t feel good taking away a blind person’s cane from them, Juliana. Other ideas, let’s see ,Spiders?” her girlfriend shook her head no. “Closed places?” No, again, “Snakes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I think those fears come entirely with the image they represent. And since I don't have many mental images well...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The noise of Tiberio mowing the grass was the only one that could be heard between them for a few seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Juliana exclaimed shortly after as if an idea had come suddenly to her mind “I'm afraid of unknown things,'' she confessed. “Things that I don’t have a representation of how they will be like. Like going to a new school for the first time, or, or... love” she breathed out the last word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm. I used to be afraid of it because no one could give me an exact description of it. Or when they tried they ended up adding 'but it's different for everyone', so when it happens, you'll know’, and that confused and </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span> me a lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And now you're not afraid of it”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, because it’s Valentina,” she declared. The brunette believed that somehow Juliana had discovered her standing at the bottom of the stairs, leaning on the banister but no, the girl wasn’t even looking up, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>is Valentina. It sounds like her voice, it feels like her hand in mine, it smells like her perfume and it tastes like ... “ even from a distance she could see the blush rising on her cheeks, “it tastes like her cherry flavored kisses”. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quietness took over again and the brunette couldn’t understand how it was that they didn’t hear her heart pounding inside her chest, because for her, the sound was deafening throughout her body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, it's the second time today that you have left me speechless, Juliana”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valentina decided that she had already invaded someone else's conversation long enough. Of course she could stay the rest of her life listening Juliana talk about her, but right now she felt a ravishing need to kiss her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry for the delay, I was talking to Lucía about… stuff,” justified Valentina, trying to sound as natural as possible and not as if she had been listening to them chat for several minutes, ”have you already chosen a movie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She placed the bowl on the coffee table and sat next to her girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's right little sis,” confirmed Guille “Juliana chose one of those artsy films you like so much. But I'm going to have to leave the two of you alone, because I have some things to do”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought you weren't working today," said the brunette, it was the weekend after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t. But I have something personal to do. Something that I'm not going to tell you of course” he added, silencing her on the spot. “Enjoy your movie. Juliana, see you later.” He took a handful of popcorn and left the place going downstairs immediately after. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His footsteps faded with the distance.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope he didn't bore you with his bad jokes”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, he's just ... uhm ... he's worried about you”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, like any brother would, I suppose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took her three seconds to kiss her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juliana’s unfocused eyes and her expression of satisfaction mixed with amazement when she separated from her made it totally worth not having been able to hold back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The film that Juliana and Guille chose had turned out to be very interesting. The problem for Valentina was thatJuliana playing with her hair was making it a bit difficult for her to concentrate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valentina faced up thinking about how much she loved her girlfriend's need to always be touching her, deciding she might as well see the movie another time.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juliana smiled slightly when she realized her change of position and benefited from it by starting to trace the lines of her face with a very concentrated look on hers. It seemed like she was putting all her focus on memorizing her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Juls?” Asked the brunette, interrupting the silence, preventing herself from falling asleep due the relaxation she was feeling at the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think ... has it ever crossed your mind that”, asking this question was taking more work than expected. She didn't even understand why her mind had decided to bring up this issue right now “Have you ... uhm, have you ever thought of seeking a new opinion about your condition?” Juliana stopped moving her finger as soon Valentina finished the question. Her hand pulled away from her slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, uh...” She stuttered sounding very uncertain, “you, it’d be better for ... ah, you ... would you rather I had my sight back?” Her voice getting smaller with each word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valentina sat up like a spring, scared at the idea that was probably forming inside the other girl's mind with her silly question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no... Juls, no” she exclaimed, straddling her lap. “Hey, Juls,” she used her hands to level up her face and put their foreheads together. “Listen to me, I would never, </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ask you to change, Juliana; there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> on you I don’t like. I fell in love with you just the way you are, and it makes no difference to me whether you have this disability or not, do you understand me?” She paused to study the black-haired girl’s reaction and almost started to cry when she saw her downcast eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valentina cursed herself for not having found a better way to talk about this, “Juls? You know it, right?” Juliana nodded weakly. “No, Juls, listen to me” she separated from her, still caressing her cheeks and every detail on her face, trying to make her feel what her eyes couldn’t see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my love. Just the way you are. Exactly how I found you that day in the pool and dragged you out of there without your consent,” her girlfriend smiled sweetly at that and Valentina felt her soul return a little to her body when she noticed it. “Do you believe me?”   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juliana nodded this time with greater certainty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calm settled back in between the couple. The dialogues of the movie that kept playing the only noise that was heard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uhm ... I really like it when you call me ‘love'”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gesture of joy arose from the brunette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's what you are. My love ... my Juls, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re my Val”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly,” she confirmed leaving a soft kiss on her lips. “I only meant that if you have ever thought about doing it for yourself, because you are curious to know if there’s a possibility. And I already know that it is a degenerative disease, but I’ve read that under certain circumstances, and after having done some tests, there have been cases where doctors may find a possible procedure to… to help. But if you don't want to do it, it’s ok Juls, I understand it and that's fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you been investigating this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little, yes” or rather a lot if she was being honest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First of all, because everything that has to do with you interests me. Secondly, because I imagined that maybe you could have the curiosity to think about the possibility of having your sight back and see, I don't know, colors, the faces of the people you love, you know, your mother, Perlita, me, our children when we have them or…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blue-eyed woman interrupted herself as she realized what she had just said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Great, this was ‘Valentina keeps putting her feet in her mouth day’ and nobody warned her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Juliana was going to run out of there calling her crazy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you… do you want to have children with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay. Why that had sounded like she didn’t believe she wanted to?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Juls. I want everything with you,” she assured her. “Of course I don’t mean soon, there’s still a long way to go together, but I... I cannot imagine my life without you.” She paused, “but I understand if you don't want to talk about things so far in the future, it's completely normal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can't even conceive the idea of a future without you,” interrupted Juliana noticing the panic in the brunette’s voice. "And as for the doctors, I think I need to think about it, Val. If there were the possibility it would be extremely remote because, as you said, it’s a degenerative disease, I wouldn’t want to have any false hope”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no ... I understand” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not to mention that, if possible, they would surely be very expensive procedures and at this moment, or in several years, actually, I don't think I can save enough money for something like that”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valentina had to stop herself from getting into a conversation about money because she had already screwed up so much today. The conversation about what Lucia mentioned at lunch was still pending. It was important to pick your battles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay ... it's just so that the idea is floating around in the air for later or if you prefer, never again. I agree with what you decide, okay?” She finished, quickly merging their lips together once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, but for now I can continue to use my traditional way of ‘seeing’ colors” said Juliana with a big smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette frowned in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” She asked genuinely curious, moving to the side so now only her legs were on her girlfriend's lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean that... if you” she said touching her face, “lend me your eyes,” she added leaving a kiss on her closed eyelids, “I can see the world as you see it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How so?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come” asked Juliana, taking her hand to make the brunette get even closer. “For me to understand how something that’s not sensory, like an idea, a feeling or in this case a color, I must relate it to another one more tangible. Lupe used to do this for me, but now ... now I have you and I would really like to know what the world is like from the blue of your eyes” she finished explaining, her thumb stroking the back of her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I'm very bad at describing, Juls. I don’t wanna disappoint you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could never disappoint me, Val. You're not bad at describing, it was just something that you weren't used to doing, not without using visual references to do so, at least. But you could try now if you want to. I could say a color, and you can tell me what you relate it to, what sound, what texture and so on. You already have one less to worry about,” commented Juliana with a huge smile splitting her face in two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blue?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. You don't have to describe it, I know that one” She announced proudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette would never get over the happiness on Juliana’s face whenever she said she knew the color of her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s do it. I'll try my best” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another big smile made its way on Juliana’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well ... ok” she took a few seconds to think “green ... What does that color look like to you? What does it remind you of? How does it sound? How does it feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhmm, green is ... is ...” Nothing was coming to her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yup, it was official, Valentina sucked at this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette meditated for a moment before something finally came to her</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, uhm. remember when we spent all day in that little forest with beautiful flower-filled gardens near Cuernavaca?” Juliana nodded her answer. “That feeling, the strands of grass brushing against your skin, its freshness, the tingling, the freedom, the sound the wind crates when moving the branches of the big trees that… that’s green for me. Does it make sense?” she asked unsure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Totally, and green is beautiful then, you describe it beautifully. Do you want to try another one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blue-eyed woman suddenly felt more confident. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile that appeared on Juliana's face was so big that it seemed like Christmas had come before with Santa Claus carrying all the presents for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yellow," she suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yellow is, it’s the warmth of the sun on a winter morning. You know, you leave your house, the weather is cold, maybe not too cold but enough to make your body stiffen, then you go outside and the faint rays of the sun caress you with their heat making your back relax when you feel them protecting you from the coldness. And in the summer, when it's too much, when you step outside and it feels scorching on your skin, that’d be another shade of yellow or maybe… orange”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Orange?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, orange is that… scorching hot”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting. And Pink?” she tried another one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pink is cotton candy, have you tried it?” Valentina waited for the other girl to confirm before continuing, “it's fluffy, just by its smell you can tell that it is very sweet. It gives the impression of being very delicate, and yeah under certain circumstances it is, of course, like when you eat it and it dissolves in your mouth, but other than that it’s actually pretty resistant and difficult to get rid of”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And White?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette thought for a while because this was a bit complicated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember that sweater of mine that you like because it’s very soft and you stay hugging me for a long, long time whenever I wear it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hugging you makes me feel at peace, Val” she pointed out feeling a bit exposed “but I do like the way the fabric of that sweater feels against my skin”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly, that's white, peace, softness, comfort. Wrap yourself in the arms of the person you love” she finished before leaving a quick kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek, making her giggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s continue ... gray?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, do you remember how you felt when we fought because of Nayeli that time? Or when we argued a couple of weeks ago because of me paying the bill at that restaurant without consulting you, and we didn't see each other all afternoon until you called me at night just when I sent you a text?” She asked in a dark voice. The black-haired girl nodded to indicate she remembered, “that's gray to me”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't like gray, Val” she stated very seriously with one of her trademark pouts on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me neither, love. But I suppose that we’re going to find it more times in our relationship, because that's life.” She intertwined her fingers with hers, “the trick here is not to let it stay forever. We have to promise each other that we’re gonna talk, be honest and we can always go back to our multicolored world, okay?” Now it was Valentina who, with her index finger, ran the line from the other girl's brow to her lips, feeling surprised when the brunette kissed the tip of her finger as she passed by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, it’s a deal”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we continue?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ... what about red? How is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhmm “ she mused pensively. “Red is related to many things, Juls. For example, there are people who when they think of that color as irrational anger, while for others it has to do with love. Opposites, I know” she said noticing the bewilderment on the black-haired woman's face. “But I don't know, now that I know what it’s like to be in love, it seems so many things to me, so many sensations that I could not reduce it to just one color. What I imagine when I think of red is …”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped herself because she believed that this time she could show her in a more practical way what she meant. With a mischievous smile, she sat up and put one leg on either side of Juliana's hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing? ” Asked Juliana somewhat amused while frowning in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Showing you red'”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that Valentina placed both hands under her girlfriend's jaw and joined their mouths in a passionate kiss. Her lips moved over Juliana's almost desperately, tilting her head to one side and then to the other as she the other girl’s firmly in place between, using her tongue to trace the shape of that kissable mouth, leaving Juliana without any other choice than to open it and allow her to explore it until it came into contact with hers and caressed it with the same fire that she felt now being ignite within her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Juliana's fingers anchored in her waist, bury them into the brunette's soft skin, urging her to start moving against her body in an invitation that Valentina's hips gladly took, starting a deliberate sway against the other girl's body . </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound that escaped from Juliana’s throat when her girlfriend bit her lower lip, pulling it a little and running her tongue over it to ease the pain, was what made Valentina finally stop. They were in an open place in the house and surely Chivis would soon be calling them for dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dazed expression in Juliana made Valentina giggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Passion," she whispered close to her ear, leaving one last nibble on her earlobe, making her tremble and her fingers sink deeper into her hips. “For me red is passion. And it feels like that”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juliana cleared her throat, trying to go back from whatever dimension that kiss had sent her to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s, that was, is red like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In my opinion, yes”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, I like this color, Val” she declared “I think it's my favorite so far”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? ” Asked Valentina,  amused with her answer “Then tell me, what color do you like more now?, red or blue?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That physical part that went beyond caresses and passionate kisses was something that remained to be explored in their nascent relationship, so for Valentina it was always a pleasant experience to know that Juliana was attracted to her in that way and that she could make her body react like that whenever she wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The black-haired girl pursed her lips for an instant, then began to bite the lower one vehemently and at the same time that a crease appeared between her eyebrows as proof of the deep thinking she was doing right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seconds later she let out a long, surrendered sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it possible to have two favorite colors, Val? she asked finally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valentina couldn’t contain the laugh that came out of her chest when she heard her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes my love. As many as you want,” she assured her before bringing their lips together again with a kiss loaded with much less red than the previous one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when Silvina arrived to let them know that dinner would be ready in a few minutes, the woman almost dropped the tray with water that she had fetched for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From that day on, Juliana's visits to the Carvajal mansion became a regular thing and everyone in there got used to seeing her around. Even for Lupe, who assumed that when her daughter was not at work, in the restaurant or in her own home, she was surely at Valentina's. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The time spent next to each other was getting shorter and shorter, so whenever an unexpected free hour came up out of nowhere on any given day, none of them wasted any second to text or call each other to see if they could spend it together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like today for example, when something related to a gas leak on the set of the cooking show where Juliana was doing most of her internship, and the fact that Mateo was preparing something about a somewhat dangerous investigation, refusing in every possible way to take Valentina with him, they both had more time available to be with each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valentina had even convinced Juliana to spend the afternoon in the pool. Not that she had to insist much, after all, her girl </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be in the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Juls </span>
  <em>
    <span>I swear, </span>
  </em>
  <span>as much as I promised I would hide in the car while he was interviewing his source, he told me no. The van has tinted windows, no one was going to notice I was there” Valentina continued explaining as she led the other girl by the hand to her room to change her clothes and put on a swimsuit.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I think Mateo is right, Val. How helpful can you be waiting inside a car,” replied the brunette matter of factly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Juliana, whose side are you on?" She asked, feigning indignation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yours, Val. Always yours, that's why I rather you to be here with me instead of risking yourself with Mateo. I don't like the idea of  putting yourself in danger like that,” she explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette couldn't help but smile upon hearing the concern in her partner’s words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I was going to be very careful. And if this is what I want to dedicate myself to, I will be involved in something like that sooner or later.” Valentina opened the door for her, “I want to do serious journalism like Mateo does”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but ... but that will be later, when you have more experience and, I don't know, I've already made up my mind that your work’s like that. A little bit at least, because I don't think I'll ever stop worrying about you not being completely safe”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Juls”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Val” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, you know what, that’s it... it’s over, now we’re here, we better enjoy our time together, okay?” Suggested the brunette, walking to her closet to look for a swimsuit for each one, choosing a white one for her girlfriend and a purple one with green prints for herself. “Here, you can go to the bathroom to change if you want to”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juliana was still trying to memorize Valentina's bedroom, so she used her cane to find the door to the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blue-eyed girl did the same while Juliana wasn’t there and it didn't really take her long, so she decided to lay down a bit and check Instagram while she waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love, I'm going to go down to tell Chivis to make-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air was caught in her throat the moment Juliana appeared in front of her wearing only the two-piece suit she had lent her, slowly moving by using the wall to guide herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the first time she had seen her with so little clothing and the panorama was simply captivating. Nothing had prepared her to witness such a spectacle. The silhouette of her body, her olive skin contrasting with the whiteness of what little she was wearing, her dark hair falling on her shoulders with ease, moving from side to side in time with her footsteps, everything, everything about her was perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't even realize when she had gotten to her feet, but when she regained consciousness of her movements, she was already standing right in front of the brown-eyed girl who had suddenly become still, perhaps alerted by her sudden silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Val?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” She could barely articulate, causing Juliana to jump a little because of the surprise of her closeness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The taller girl's right hand moved of its own accord until it touched Juliana's wrist and began a path upward, her fingertips making barely real contact with her skin, just enough to leave a trail of shivers as they passed up her shoulder where they headed for her clavicle, then up her neck to take her chin between them and lift her face just a little bit, leaving her at the perfect height to kiss her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so she did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips repeated that choreography that they now knew so well, but was excitingly new every time they enjoyed the opportunity to repeat it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time however, the hunger that Valentina felt for the contact of the other girl’s lips was being difficult to control. Even more with the sensation of both Juliana's hands holding her waist to bring her closer to her body as greedily as her mouth responded to the passionate kiss that the brunette was sharing with her, stealing her breath away with every second passed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Val”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm," she answered, faintly aware of the sound of her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember when I told you that you were my first everything?” she asked, between kisses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm” she whispered again, now finding a path along the line of her chin towards her neck, just below the line of her ear, the place where she had found a while ago could make her tremble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her prize was an unexpected gasp that escaped Juliana's throat, who tried to collect herself enough to speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want you to be my first </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made Valentina stop in her tracks and distance herself a little. Juliana's face still nestled between her palms, remaining like that, still, for a couple of seconds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Juliana”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Only, only if you want to, it's ... we don't have to”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, yes, I mean, no, ugh” she grumbled frustrated with herself.  “Come here,” she took her hand to lead her to sit on the bed and the other girl followed her without hesitation. “Juls, my love,” she said as soon as they both took a position comfortable to talk. “It's, I ... Juls, I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you with anything, I got carried away because, because it's the first time I've seen you wearing something like that and, and ... wow Juliana, your body is ... you are beautiful and sexy, very sexy.” Juliana lowered her chin trying to hide the redness that had escalated her face. “I couldn't contain myself Juls, but I don't want to make you believe that I'm asking for something that you’re not ready fo-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the black-haired woman’s turn to take her breath away with a kiss that tried to show her how much she wanted this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're not pressuring me to do anything, Val. I, I-, it's ... I really want to experience this with you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Only </span>
  </em>
  <span>with you, actually. But if you’re not sure then-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valentina cut off her speech with another kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to stop interrupting each other like this,” joked the brunette, seconds after separating their mouths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you complaining?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both shared a knowing giggle before falling silent for a long second. Their foreheads resting on each other’s as on so many other occasions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ... Are you sure Juls?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her instincts were about to kick in and let herself go with what her girlfriend was asking of her. This moment was undoubtedly one that had been around her head for a while and intensified quite a bit since she explained 'red' to her. Her mind reverting to the way the other girl's hands had prompted her to move over her sensually, but she was also terrified of disappointing her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valentina had never been with a girl, that was clear. Still, she was the more experienced of the two because it was not even necessary to even ask when she knew that her lips had been the only ones that had kissed Juliana’s. This would be her first time and she was afraid of ruining it for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Completely, Val,” she finally answered. “You’re my first friend, my first date, my first girlfriend, my first kiss, my first love and, and… I really want you to be the first woman I am with this way.” She added before pausing, her brows together as it did every time she pondered some issues. “in fact, I actually want you to be the only person with whom I share my body with”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way Valentina could refuse after hearing all of that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? ” she asked, trying to hide her excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was it wrong for her to want that to be true? To want so badly be the only person Juliana could ever be with? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I also want to be the only person in your life, Juls. And I want you to be my only one, too” she clarified. “If… if you want to stop at </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>point, just tell me, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The black-haired woman nodded and Valentina stood up to lock the door before returning to her girlfriend to start kissing her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time very slowly. She wanted to enjoy every part of Juliana and for her girlfriend to have the best experience she could ever give her.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If a year ago someone had told her that sex could be like what she had just experienced, Valentina would have had a hard time holding back her laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that she had had a bad time with any of the boys she had been with before, except her first time with Charles, which turned out to be a disaster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what she just lived, it was… she-  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To begin with, it hadn't been about sex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing people talk about the difference between lovemaking and sex used to make her roll her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For her, whatever euphemism you wanted, it was still called that or intercourse, even if the latter made her sound like a biology book. </span>
</p>
<p><span>But after today, after having traced inch by inch that magnificent body, knowing it as she had imagined it for a long time, using her fingers to study it and learn the proper way to touch it, to kiss it, where to bite or where her tongue could make her shudder, moan, or cling to her so intensely, did nothing but please her by remembering everything, </span><em><span>everything, </span></em><span>her hands fisting the sheet, her teeth biting her shoulder, her desperate gasps, hernails burying into her skin unable to find another way to react to the new sensations that lashed at her like waves on a stormy night, or the spasms with which her inner walls encircled her fingers with the force of her orgasm were due to the pleasure she was happily giving her, she finally accepted that it was different because making love was something more than elaborate words and meant making their bodies vibrate while caressing each other’s soul at the same time.</span> </p>
<p>
  <span>And when it’s like that, when this connection exists between two people the level of satisfaction was indescribable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juliana herself with all her inexperience had led her to places of delight previously unknown. The delicacy with which she traveled for every crevice of her figure, the concentration, the amazement that adorned her face while discovering the new textures that her skin offered, were both adorable and sensual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you want to torture me like this, love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had asked Juliana at some point due to the time she was taking to get where she needed her the most. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juliana, very concerned, wanted to know if she was causing her any harm, only to laugh a little later when the brunette assured her that no, but that she was killing her with the sensations that her unbearably slow movements awakened in her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just that… when I do this,”  said the other girl capturing one of her nipples inside her mouth, pinching a little with her teeth, using her tongue to caress it afterwards, making a ragged moan come out of her throat. “Your skin gets covered in goosebumps and it feels nice under my fingers,” she finished explaining. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valentina allowed her to explore her at the pace she wanted to because there was nothing  she could deny her and, to be completely honest, she was enjoying as much as she was suffering that sensual torment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The explosion that reached the end of that delicious ordeal completely blinded her senses and made her rise to an unknown dimension with a climax that seemed to have no end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right now, having Juliana settled on her chest, feeling her slow breathing and her arms around her, holding her with delicacy was the most content she had been in a long time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, remembering everything that had just happened was causing her center to start throbbing with need.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Val?” Juliana’s voice cut between her cheeky thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her cheek still resting on her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette realized that all this time she had been stroking her dark hair while her mind wandered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do," she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valentina used her hands to lift her face. Of course Juliana could not see her puzzled expression, but she still preferred to see her face whenever she spoke to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In a few years after I’m finally done with college and I don't know, maybe have had some success with the restaurant," she said. Surprisingly, the idea of allowing Grupo Carvajal to invest in Perlita's business hadn't seemed so bad to her. Valentina guessed it was due more than anything to her desire to give back as much as possible to the woman who had helped her and her mother so much, “and you and I are... well, uhm ... you know ... I .. I want to, I want to see your faces and our children’s. I want, I want to hear a new opinion ... about my disease I mean.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette was sure that her girlfriend could perfectly feel the acceleration of her heartbeats, as much as she could see the excitement mixed with fear in her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The possibility of seeing a doctor and receiving a negative response was big. It was a degenerative disease after all. But all the experts that the blue-eyed girl had consulted already had agreed on something, none of them ruled out the possibility right off the bat, but asked to make some tests first and that opened up a small option, didn't it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Juls. I don’t know if I have to make this clarification and what you are telling me has to do with what just happened, but ... you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> know that you and I cannot conceive in this way, right?” She joked, trying to lighten the mood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juliana laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Val!” She exclaimed resting her forehead on one of her breasts, taking advantage of the closeness to it and leaving a slight bite on her nipple, turning Valentina’s mocking giggle into a deep moan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, silence took over the space between them for a few heartbeats. “What do you think if, if ... we put it in our plans, and if at some point you decide that you no longer want to do it, that’s fine and we won’t bring it up again. Would you agree with that?'' She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't want to make her feel pressured or compromised with any decision made right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette sat up slightly, leaning her weight on her forearms. Her eyes again with that anguish trying to find some way, the faintest silhouette, the slightest of the flashes in front of her with no avail. She used her hands again to find her face and have what her sight couldn’t give her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she smiled and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. And if it doesn't work, that’s fine, right? At least I tried”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s correct, love. If it doesn't work, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be fine, mini Juliana, mini Valentina and I, will always love you exactly as you are.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other girl's brown gaze was covered with a transparent veil of unshed tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Val. So much. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me,” she confessed, resting her cheek on thebrunette’s chest, wrapping her arms around her body, holding her tight.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valentina could feel Juliana’s warm tears sliding down her skin and she embraced her as best she could in that position before turning her on her back, kissing her face and neck. She wanted to show her with her lips, hands and words that there was nothing about her that wasn’t perfect in her eyes, that the feeling was mutual because at this point she was sure that throwing herself into the water that morning had been the best decision she had ever made in her life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure Mateo?” Asked the brunette, unable to believe what her brother-in-law had already repeated three times. “You’re not joking right? Is it real that you're going to let me do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Valentina, I told you, from now on you’re gonna have a small section in the newspaper. Gastón’s internand the one who works with Dora will be with you in this, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That, that’s perfect, Mateo, thank you very much.” She said again, giving him a hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After so many weeks of making coffee, photocopying documents, organizing agendas, arranging interviews and the odd little thing to do, Valentina would finally have the opportunity to do some journalism. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing too flashy, her 'boss' warned her, because she did not want to put her in danger and above all, there were interns, so they had to start small. Being one of the owners of the company had not given her any preference and the brunette was grateful that it was that way. She had decided a long time ago that whatever she got in this job was going to be thanks to her own merits and not because of her last name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As soon as you finish contacting Macias, I want you to find and meet with them, okay? Whatever you guys write goes through Salas first and then me before reaching Palomares, understood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure, Mateo, sure," she replied, unable to contain her excitement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I'm going to go interview with a confidential source in a few minutes but tell me, I want to hear from you. It's been a while since we've talked about anything other than work. How is everything at home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, excellent. Everything is really good. Guille and Juliana get along very well, Lucia also adores her, sometimes I think she likes talking with my girlfriend more than with me”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mateo laughed out loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh c’mon Vale. You’re exaggerating. Lucia </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves</span>
  </em>
  <span> you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I know, and I love her, too. But you know I love being a drama queen. And well, if I don't mention that my sister hasn't spoken to me for weeks, things are great”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His brother-in-law could hear the sadness in her words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vale, you know that Eva is stubborn and that she reacts bad when things don't go her way. Give her some time and I assure you that she’ll end up reconsidering. ” He tried to comfort her by placing a hand on her shoulder. “Actually, she’s been asking me a lot about you lately,”  he added, immediately capturing the brunette's attention, “about how you are doing at work and if I see you future in this”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” The girl inquired with her eyes full of illusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very. We have even talked about you and Juliana. I’d be lying if I told you that she already approves that relationship, but she’s taking small steps”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know she’s noticed how happy you are now, how concentrated and responsible you look, that you’re a very different Valentina than six months ago and that your girlfriend has a lot to do with that change. It will be a long process, that’s true, but sooner or later she will realize that Juliana is good for you and that she loves you honestly. Give her time.” Encouraged Mateo with a sincere expression on his face.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard for Valentina to believe that a person so kind, so understanding as the one in front of her, was married to the authoritarian of her older sister. Mateo must be a saint. There was no other explanation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words he had just said filled her chest with hope. Of course, she would have to be patient, but Eva was her sister, and she was willing to wait as long as it took to feel her protective embrace again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even the fact that the intern who worked with Gaston had turned out to be douchebag could not ruin the rest of her day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The days began to thin out too quickly for the couple's liking. Classes were about to begin, and her internship responsibilities grew exponentially for both girls. The time they had free from all these activities was so little that neither of them hesitated to want to use it to spend time together anywhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point everyone in the Carvajal mansion knew that Valentina would arrive at some point holding hands with her girlfriend either to stay or leave shortly after. Even Chivis was used already to put one more place on the table next to Valentina's, assuming with quite certainty that Juliana would join them for lunch and perhaps dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the girls somewhere in the mansion, whether in the TV room watching a movie, working somewhere in the house or hanging out in the pool while they swam or enjoyed the sun in the garden it was the most common thing for everyone in the Carvajal compound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The latter was exactly what they were trying to do today which was the Sunday just before going back to college. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a kind of goodbye to the summer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Val, I've been thinking," Juliana said, resting on her side to have the other girl right in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About what?” Asked Valentina, imitating her position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About love”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette frowned immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about love, my love?” She asked with a dramatic sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What you said that other day. About how people usually think of love as red, but that it’s not like that for you because it goes beyond a single color, remember?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I agree with you,” “she declared very convincingly before elaborating, “because I think it’s all colors”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, that made sense but she needed clarification. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Explain love of my life, explain”. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juliana closed the distance between them with her hand falling on her neck and moving slowly up to her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean, when I think of love, how it is, the first thing that comes to mind is the blue of your eyes," she touched her eyelids with the tip of her finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, her heart started that erratic beating so common in her when Juliana spoke that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other girl continued her speech. “Thinking about red reminds me of what your kisses and hands on my skin make me feel,” she traced the contour of Valentina’s full lips. “When you described green with nature, I related it to the joy of life and it reminded me how much it makes me happy to hear your voice, your laugh, that high-pitched noise you do when you're excited or, or ...” Despite the clarity of the day the blush on her cheeks was evident. “The sounds you make when, when, you know...  When we are together in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> way,” she muttered, as if someone else could hear her. “Pink reminds me of you, because you are delicate and strong at the same time; and white is, white is the peace I find in your embrace and the calm that it causes me to have you in my arms. Love is multicolored, Val.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped to think once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or is there one that is all together? A color that joins them all?” Asked Juliana genuinely curious.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valentina took a few seconds to control her emotions, clearing her throat to get rid of the lump that was strangling her voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” she started a little shaky. Juliana, with that ability to read every detail of her, noticed it immediately furrowing her brow and Valentina reached out with her thumb to remove the crease. “Technically that could be the white light Juls, but when you decompose it, when you divide it into each part, what you get is a rainbow”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what is a rainbow like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s, it is the combination of many colors,” she stopped to find a way to explain it better.  “Like… like when you cook a dish that has very different ingredients, so much so that they seem to have nothing in common, but when you put them all together, mix them and do your magic, you create a unique sensation on the palate, one that all people admire because despite how new that flavor is, when you taste it’s still possible to distinguish the essence of all the ingredients that they make it so special, doing it all and none at the same time. Makes sense?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile that adorned Juliana's face made her look more beautiful at that moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, morrita” she said, “you explained yourself perfectly. So… Love is a rainbow, Val”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Juls, it is ... for us love is a rainbow”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss they shared at that moment held so much meaning that Valentina was about to cry at everything Juliana made her feel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before meeting Juliana, life for Valentina was in black and white. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And while it’s true that the combination of those two colors keeps an undeniable appeal that turns the works in those tones into enchanting pieces of art that stand out for their dramatic beauty full of melancholy, it’s also true that when the light that reaches you is so dazzling that allows you to appreciate the beauty of the colors, the different ranges and shades with which they decorate the world, increasing the magnificence of each detail, filling your days with electrifying sensations that you never thought you could experience, there’s no nostalgic beauty that makes you go back to a bicolored world, when in front of you there’s a plethora of emotions that your heart, your soul, your body don’t bother to try to understand and prefer to simply let themselves feel and enjoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valentina never thought that jumping into the water that day to 'rescue' a stranger would end up making her find someone like Juliana, the love of her life, her motivation to keep going, her light in the darkest moments, a girl with whom she learned to enjoy life for all that goes beyond what is visible to the eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if she thought about it, Juliana, with her innocence, her love, her dedication and her passion, had helped her understand that the reason why the eyes remain closed when kissing, dreaming, feeling, crying or reaching the maximum point of satisfaction when making love with the person that the universe put in a certain place just for you, it was because to enjoy the greatest things in life it is necessary to feel it in every pore of your skin, discover each one of the flavors it has to offer, listen to the sounds that makes it unique, enjoy the variety of fragrances that oozes, see it from the bottom of your soul and, live it to the fullest and not limit yourself to just watch.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's one more chapter to this journey.. sorry for the delay life got in the way...</p>
<p>LabiosDeMaca on tw... thank you...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Conversations In the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll have you know the original idea was to finish in chapter 5. However, there were some loose ends to tie in the story and so this chapter was born because it needed a sort of epilogue and, even if a huge one, it is an epilogue of sorts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Valentina closed her book when a loud bang followed by a groan caught her attention from outside the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took her phone to check the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana wasn't supposed to be home this early. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucero, the girl who helped them clean the apartment, had left almost half an hour ago, leaving the place spotless as always and the food ready in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her girlfriend had thrown a fit when she found out Valentina had hired this girl. The blue-eyed woman was sure that what really annoyed Juliana was the idea of paying someone to cook when she was, literally, an expert in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After deciding to live together, they tried to make a schedule for chores work, but with Valentina assuming a more important role as a journalist at 'El Centro' and Juliana finishing her degree and joining as a full-time chef at Perlita's restaurant, they soon realized that it was a lost cause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette then decided to find some help and Juliana agreed a few months later when she noticed how Lucero made things easier for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was already their second year sharing an apartment as a couple, and things couldn't be better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina left the room silently towards the kitchen, trying to figure out who was at home with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gaze fell on the figure of Juliana sitting on the couch rubbing her shin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love?” she asked, approaching the other girl. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana looked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hit my leg with the coffee table,” she answered, still touching the affected part. “Do you think Lucero moved it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Juliana it was essential that things, especially large furniture, stayed in their exact same place all the time. That way, she could count steps and move around the house faster and more freely than when using her cane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina checked the offending object with her eyes and noticed that it was within the marks that she had drawn on the floor as a reference for Lucero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, babe, it's in its usual place” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah-uh” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, maybe I got a little distracted and didn't count well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina smirked knowingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had an idea what could have caused all this. She shortened the distance with two long steps to sit next to her girlfriend, taking the sore leg, placing it on her lap and massaging the spot that seemed to hurt the most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana was surprised for an instant before relaxing before starting to wince. It had been a very strong blow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juls ... my love, are you nervous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? No, no ... why should I be nervous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juls,” said Valentina, sounding somewhat condescending. She cupped her face with her free hand, stroking her sharp jawline with her thumb. The black-haired woman let out a long sigh, knowing she had been caught. “Everything is going to be fine. Lucia, Alma, Perlita and you have been planning this for almost two years. The restaurant opening is going to be great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The proposal that her father's widow had made to Juliana almost five years ago was 24 hours away from becoming a reality. The first year after graduating went according to plan. She worked at Perlita’s trying to perfect her techniques and getting used to being a chef with a disability like hers in real working conditions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucía had respected that decision, but started to design the project with Alma, one of the company's accountants, who was in charge of coordinating the market study and everything necessary to get the things started. After all, it was a real Grupo Carvajal foray into a new field and something that genuinely interested her step-mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, after two years, there was just one day left for Juliana's special day to come. It was a huge step to the life they had both designed for themselves years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana shook her head slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not that...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If that guess was out of the possible options, it wasn’t hard for Valentina to know, what was that kept her so continually suffering little accidents like the one just happened, staying in those way too long silences, or the continuous moments of distraction that the black-haired woman has been falling prey to lately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After numerous visits with a couple of specialists, negative responses and other hopeful ones, Juliana was just under two months away from the surgery that could restore her sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea had stayed in her head since her girlfriend mentioned it, and when she spoke with Lupe about it, the woman decided to respect her daughter's decision, knowing she had the right to at least try. She even gave her the money she had saved for years to cover the expenses of the tests and surgery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana's scholarship, and the fact that the capital contributed to expanding Perlita's business came from another source, had allowed her to amass a considerable sum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juliana... you know it's not something you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do. If you’re not sure, you can still say no. We can reschedule or cancel completely,” assured Valentina using her thumb to brush her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it's something I want to do, Val," she replied shyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay ... then we will, and everything will be fine, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette gave Juliana a quick kiss and pursed her lips afterwards, because it hurt her to look her in the eye and find there the fear of ending up heartbroken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, how much she reprimanded herself for having brought that idea. Not even Juliana assuring her that in reality that little voice that asked her this question, this 'what if ...' had always lived inside her and had never had a reason to try until she met her, helped to put her mind to rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” said Juliana, because she had nothing else in mind, and it was okay because it was Valentina’s favorite thing to hear in the world anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Juls. So, so much, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana nodded. A slight lopsided smile on her face </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, are you hungry? Lucero told me that she made pasta with ... uhm ... I wasn't really listening very well because I was finishing some work, but it must be delicious, you know she cooks very well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana suppressed a small laugh, again shaking her head positively to both things, she was hungry and Lucero cooked very well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’ve been tempted to ask her to work with us in the restaurant,” she commented, trying to change the topic towards something lighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't even think about it, Juls. You can't steal Lucero from me, I'd go crazy without her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you could find someone else," complained Juliana, giving her a pouty face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no ... we found a real gem with Lucero and I'm not letting you take her away”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you love her more than me?” she asked, feigning indignation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm," mused Valentina, pretending she was really thinking her answer while they both settled on the table. This time the black-haired woman laughed out loud. “Like you didn’t know I can't love anyone the way I love you,” said Valentina closing the distance between them, stealing a quick kiss from her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple continued the afternoon as usual after lunch. Being together was the only thing they needed after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina had no idea what fate had in store for them. She had no doubts about the success of the restaurant. Alma knew how to do things very well, Lucia was a visionary and Juliana an innate talent in the kitchen; only good things were yet to come in that area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What filled her chest with anguish was the surgery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had spent hours imagining how happy her girlfriend would be if she had her sight back or, as it was one of the possibilities, the way to put the pieces of their hearts back together if the result wasn’t the one they so dearly wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Perlita's main requests when hearing Lucia and Juliana's proposal about the restaurant was to preserve its essence, that touch of Mexicanity, family and tradition that her business always had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't want it to be turned into this eccentric, luxurious place that could most likely sacrifice her longtime customers, but rather to become something that included everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana agreed with this and Lucia found it a wonderful idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For this day however, all parties had agreed that the opening needed to be a special event. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bringing in the press wasn’t a problem for the Carvajal family. They owned practically half of the telecommunications in the country.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the reflector that this would bring to the restaurant had to correspond to what was offered at the opening, so they had allowed themselves to invite some important friends and an occasional person belonging to the show business. The name of the company was included in all this after all, and they had a certain reputation to live up to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The welcome speech from Lucía, Juliana's words, the ovation and admiration that she had received from everyone when recognizing her work as someone with a disability doing such work, the innovative adjustments they included to make the place accessible to everyone, everything else had been perfect, so far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the afternoon progressed and all the guests at the inauguration had their food on their tables, Juliana was finally able to go out and spend a bit of time with her family and Valentina's, while the sous chef and the rest of the team took care of the details. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black-haired girl approached the table helped by her cane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! There’s tonight’s brightest star!” Guille announced when he saw her sitting next to his sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Guille," said Juliana, her face deeply flushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She folded her cane, placed her hand face up on the table and smiled when she felt her girlfriend's slender fingers entwine with hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, my love,” greeted the brunette, leaving a spontaneous kiss on her cheek, making her blush even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, how are you all, what do you think of the restaurant?” Asked Juliana nervously trying to start a conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful Juliana, the food is exquisite,” assured Mateo enthusiastically, “and I really love the place”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that's totally Valentina, Lucia, and Perlita’s doing,” answered Juliana. “Is it pretty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina had spent entire afternoons describing every detail to her in that particular way she had learned to do, but she loved to see the joy on Juliana's face when she heard others talk about her restaurant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing, Juli ... everything’s so beautiful!” exclaimed Lupe sitting next to her daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other people on the table continued praising the place, the food, the event, while joking and tasting the food that Juliana and her team had chosen for the menu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana of course had asked Valentina’s opinion on this, but she didn’t think she had enough knowledge to decide on something like that. Her only request was that chilaquiles continued to be part of the breakfast’s menu with Perlita’s special recipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That way Juliana could maintain the reputation of having the best chilaquiles in town, and she could enjoy them at home whenever she wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Auntie, Juls!” The voice of little Leon, Mateo and Eva’s son, broke between the adults’, approaching the table along with his mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana turned her face towards the sweet sound and opened her arms, waiting for the boy to throw himself at her and the toddler did it without thinking twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey champ, be careful," chided Mateo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's okay, Mateo,” assured Juliana. “That's how we do it, right kiddo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy nodded and hung around Juliana’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, baby," Valentina intervened, stroking her nephew's head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Auntie Val, I'm not a baby, I'm already a grown up like Guille”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole table burst into laughter because no matter how much Guillermo reminded him that he was also his uncle, León had made it his duty to always call him by his name, while Juliana and Valentina had earned the ‘auntie’ title immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything’s really nice, congratulations Juliana,” commented Eva out of the blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea that Valentina wouldn’t take over the newspaper was a hard pill to swallow for the eldest Carvajal, but she had finally accepted it not that long after Valentina broke the news to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, coming to terms with her little sister being in a relationship with a woman took her several years to, at least, try to live with the idea. And while things were certainly better than at the very beginning, they weren't anywhere near perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a long time, Valentina had to listen to her sister try to convince her that she was making a mistake, that her father's death had affected her so much she was acting out of character, that they could try some psychological 'treatment' to make her regain her sanity and remember that she was not homosexual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Valentina wasn't exactly a fan of labels. In fact, she preferred not to use them and answer the occasional questions about her sexual orientation with a simple, “I’m in love with Juliana.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But whenever Eva was being too much, the best way to shut her up was telling her that being gay didn’t strip her of her name, her personality, let alone her feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’d been a long road; one they were still going through and motherhood had played an important role in softening Evangelina's hard heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight, for example, she agreed to try to be nice to Juliana and her family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Eva. I hope the food is good, too!” Juliana replied kindly, playing a little with León's little hands, who was happy on her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She never said it, but the brunette was sure that her girlfriend was a little saddened by Eva’s constant rejection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is ... you are very talented,” praised the green-eyed woman, trying to sound nonchalant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone displayed identical expressions of astonishment while Juliana thanked the compliment with a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina's blue eyes sought her sister's emerald ones and for the first time in a long time, she found honesty in them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must also recognize that Lucia did a great job, sister,” added Guillermo, his wife Renata, who had just received the news of her pregnancy, sitting next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that conversation with Valentina, Guille had come to the conclusion that their breakup was undoubtedly one of the worst mistakes he made in his life and he contacted her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renata took her sweet time to reply to his texts and calls. She even kept him as a friend for a long time before accepting that she was still in love with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wedding took place just a few months after getting back together and now they were expecting their first baby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, having the right advisors anyone can do a job this good,” snickered Eva without giving a glance to Lucía. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone rolled their eyes. Things with Juliana could even be diplomatic at least, but solving her problems with his father's widow was already too much to ask of the oldest Carvajal sibling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Eva, always so kind,” said the blonde woman, full of sarcasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Juliana, how is your surgery process going? Everything ready?” Asked Valentina's brother-in-law trying to change the subject and lighten the mood but Juliana tensed immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, uhm ... It's two months away. Dr. Rodríguez thought it was a better idea if it happened after the inauguration so that I can focus solely on recovery. Martín, the sous-chef, will take care of the kitchen while I'm gone,” explained Juliana.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one hand she held Leon while he played on the table with his dinosaurs, and the other one clung to Valentina's under the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana didn’t lie. That was one of the reasons why the doctor recommended the operation to be after tonight’s event, so Juliana wouldn’t be under the stress it caused them all. However, there were also other reasons for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The balance of possibilities was tilted more toward the negative than the positive. That was something that had been made clear to both of them since the beginning. Despite this, Juliana remained firm on continuing and Valentina had promised to be by her side through every step. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long is recovery?” Inquired Renata, looking at Juliana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two weeks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although the couple tried to be optimistic most of the time, it was still a touchy subject for them. Only she and Lupe knew all the details to take into consideration before and after the procedure was performed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm sure everything will be fine," said Lucia, looking at Valentina, then at Juliana's mother, and lastly, at Perlita. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three women returned the gesture in similar fashion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We hope so, Mrs. Borges," said Lupe, finally encouraging herself to participate in the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lupe, please, I told you to call me Lucía” asked the blonde. “It makes me feel very old when you call me that and you very well know it is a shock when you’re called ma’am for the first time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry Mrs-, ah Lucía,” corrected Lupe, “you’re completely right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde woman smiled politely at Juliana’s mom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” added Lucia immediately after. “It’s time for a toast.” Except Eva, each person at the table took their glass, even Renata did the same with hers full of water. “For tonight, for this place,” she made a circular motion with her hand to point to the restaurant. “For this family that keeps growing every time,” she pointed slightly towards Juliana and León, Lupe, Perlita, Renata, causing Guillermo to caress her belly. “For Juliana and Valentina, may your lives continue to be full of success, love and happiness. Cheers!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheers!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night was filled with more laughter and congratulations for Juliana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Valentina wished with all her soul that Lucia's good wishes, all of them, would come true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite Juliana trying to look calm with smiles and jokes, were her hands that gave her away, or rather her nails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn't seen her fighting herself to stop from biting them in a long, long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't blame her, though. She had been trying to calm herself for days, at least enough to give Juliana the sense of stability she so badly needed right now, but she was failing miserably, or so she thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two months of preparation for the surgery went by strangely fast but slowly at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was that curious feeling that sometimes one faces for things to happen already, but at the same time wanting to delay them forever out of fear of what might happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had spent entire nights talking about all the possibilities. Of how they would face the outcome together. The emotional toll it could take on them both individually and as a couple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They knew they have to remain neutral, not to feed false expectations and wait with maturity for whatever happened from today and in two more weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That, however, didn’t stop them from falling at times, on the other side of the coin and imagine what their life would be like if the operation turned out to be all they expected of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina was very measured trying not to build castles in the air in the presence of her girlfriend, but her mind sometimes betrayed her, making her think about all the places they would visit, the things she wanted to show her, and other things she wanted Juliana to </span>
  <em>
    <span>watch</span>
  </em>
  <span> her do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind went to the little box she kept in her closet, far from where the brown-eyed woman could never go through, even if only out of curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you thinking about, Val? You're very quiet," asked Juliana, sitting in the wheelchair that would take her to the operating room. She tried to look calm with that sideways smile that the brunette liked to kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About today. About how much I want this to end soon and hug you again,” she confessed. That was also true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana placed her palm up on the armrest of her seat. Valentina did what was second nature to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re only three hours, Val” she tried to comfort her by leaving a kiss on the back of her hand. “You could even go for a walk with Lupe somewhere and then come back”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My love, going for a walk is the last thing I can think of right now. And I'm sure your mom thinks the same”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only a relative had access to this area of the hospital, the anteroom to the operating room, and Lupe knew already she wasn’t who Juliana needed by her side at this very moment. Her daughter loved them both, but it was a different feeling, she was aware, and very happy, about that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just want you guys to distract yourselves and not to be waiting for so long," she explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina, who was standing in front of her, leaned down to put their foreheads together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm gonna be thinking of you no matter what, it's better that I'm here where I can immediately know how everything is going”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana tilted her face up to brush his nose with hers and caress her cheek with her free hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay” she said before kissing her gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A person clearing his throat interrupted them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juliana Valdés?” Said the man and Juliana nodded, “time to go to,” he indicated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay. Val?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Juls. See you later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two girls smiled at each other before the male nurse stepped behind Juliana to lead her down the hall until another person dressed in one of those surgical clothes opened a door and her girlfriend disappeared behind it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Juls” whispered Valentina, “today begins the rest of our lives.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had three hours and two weeks ahead to see what that future would be like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana's recovery happened without much detail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps the only one was her getting impatient to get back to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Valentina, it's not like I'm not used to doing things without my sight,” she commented sarcastically when the brunette stopped her from going to the restaurant to find out how things were going there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette ended up reminding her the doctor’s specific instructions, rest and let her eyes heal completely. Knowing her, if she showed up at Perlita’s restaurant, she would end up going to the kitchen and the heat from the stoves, and ovens, was the last thing she needed at that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides Martín, her friend and sous-chef, called every day to assure Juliana that everything was going smoothly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The truth is that neither of them liked to be left without much to do because it gave them too much time to think and that was counterproductive when the scenarios inside their minds used to go from good to really bad in a matter of seconds.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if they tried to be realistic and optimistic at the same time, nerves were something they couldn’t avoid and, sometimes, they consumed them completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the day of removing the protection from her eyes arrived, neither of them could remain calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Juli, stop biting your nails," reprimanded Lupe while they waited for the doctor to come into the room. Juliana was sitting on a hospital bed and her mother was sitting in one of the chairs. “And Valentina, are you okay? You’re going to make a groove in the floor from walking that much, mi’ja.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is it taking so long?” Valentina complained, still walking back and forth nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don't know, she must be busy with her doctor business,” said Lupe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina glanced at Juliana’s mother only to find her face all tense, also trying to look calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Val, come here,” asked Juliana, moving a little to her right, patting the mattress to invite her to sit next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue-eyed woman smiled and did as was asked. Juliana took both of her hands, holding onto her firmly, seeking for the peace that Valentina’s warm skin always brought her and effectively stopping herself from biting her nails.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, ladies," Dr. Rodríguez greeted, walking through the door followed by a nurse, "ma'am," she added looking at Lupe. “Are we ready?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana filled her lungs with air and then released it little by little in a shaky sigh and Valentina intensified the grip she had on her to remind herself she was right there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes” confirmed the younger girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect, Mari, can you help me?” The doctor asked the nurse. The woman closed the blinds and turned off the lamp to dim the light. “I need you to keep your eyes closed for a couple of seconds after removing the bandages, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to say that you’re very brave for doing this Juliana, it is a pretty new procedure with a minimum margin of maneuver,” continued the doctor. “And whatever happens, this is not the end, you can always try again. Right now, you won’t see everything perfectly, your retina has to get used to the light slowly. That’s why we are in here almost between shadows. Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Val, come here,” asked Juliana. “If this works, I want you to be the first thing I see.” The brunette fulfilled her wish immediately, holding her hands strongly, “all set doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. When you feel ready, open your eyes gently”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana did as was told and started to blink trying to shake off the sensation of having the bandages on. She then tried to focus on her girlfriend’s face for a moment, but her eyes seemed to be searching for something as desperately as they always did when she 'tried' to see her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette immediately understood what was happening. When her girlfriend clenched her jaw in a clear attempt to hold back tears, she let go of her hands to wrap her with her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sobs came quiet and deep while hiding herself within Valentina’s body, clinging to her almost to the point of not letting her breath, but the brunette was not going to move or complain about it, not when she was doing just the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupe approached the couple. Her pained look asking the question to an already crying Valentina, who shook her head slightly to answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana's mother lowered her eyes and dropped her shoulders in defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The surgery hadn't worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana was still blind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor gave them a few minutes to process what happened before continuing with some routine tests on Juliana's eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She also offered them the second part of a motivational speech that Valentina was frankly listening to out of inertia, her mind had turned the woman’s voice into incidental noise. Her full attention continued to be on Juliana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two hospital employees left the room, giving them their best wishes and offering a sincere apology. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that the doctor had been clear about the possible results didn’t make this less painful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana, Lupe and her were silent for a moment, neither had the courage to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we leave now?” Asked Juliana with a small voice several minutes later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my love”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three women left the hospital in the saddest of silences. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana and Valentina holding hands as if their life depended on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting to their place felt… heavy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had left that morning nervous but with a glimmer of hope inside their chests and returned with their hearts shattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Valentina felt a huge desire to cry and a cloud of sadness enveloping her whole, she couldn't even imagine the pain Juliana was going through right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time it was her turn to be the strong one, the one who offered her shoulder to receive all the tears that the brunette wanted to shed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She prepared a hot bath for her and made her food as soon as she took a shower. Well, she heated up what Lucero had left ready in the morning. Her culinary skills had extended to not blowing up the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she went to call her to let her know that everything was ready, she found her curled up on the bed. The fluffy bathrobe covering her body and her damp hair wetting the pillow as much as her tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette climbed the bed and spooned her body, resting a hand on her hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juls” whispered Valentina against her neck “food’s ready.” Juliana shook her head yes to answer. “Lucero made risotto, your favorite”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," she replied with a muffled voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina ran her arm around the circumference of her girlfriend's waist, hugging her tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I Love you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved a little closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juls, come here...” She moved her arm a little to ask her to turn around and the black-haired girl, who could not deny her anything, did it immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redness in her eyes and the drops running down her cheeks broke her heart once again and Valentina used her thumbs to dry them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm so sorry, Juls”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? It's not your fault or anyone's for that matter. It was a possibility. The most real, in fact”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was that Juliana again, always trying to cover up her sadness with indifference, trying to make it look like quick resignation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt,” she argued, getting close so their faces touched on the foreheads and noses. “I'm not gonna pretend that I know what you're going through right now, but I want you to know that I’m here, you have me. Either is to talk, cry, for whatever you need.” Silence occupied the space between them. “Juls, tell me how you feel, my love”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana looked up at the same time that her hand traveled the distance to reach her girlfriend’s face. She had long ago explained that this was her most effective way of trying to set her eyes in the right spot, to touch her ‘target’ first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a touch as light as the wind, she began to caress her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel ... I feel ... </span>
  <em>
    <span>gray</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Val” she answered finally and Valentina felt a knot strangling her voice </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juls…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to see your smile,” one of her fingers outlining the contour of her lips, “your eyes, to know how blue they are,” she smiled sadly… “But I can’t, and I tried Val, I tried…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby...” she threw herself at her, wrapping her arms around her figure to offer her the slightest consolation. “Everything will be okay, my love, it hurts, but you will be fine, we’re going to have our multicolored world back, okay? We will bring our colors again.” She cradled her face between her fingers. “We’ll use the ones we know. Those that cannot be summed up with a single word or seen with the eyes. Our colors have aromas, flavors, they feel in different ways and make curious sounds, that’s our world, Juls... And we will go back there together, okay? Together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana raised her hand in the brief space that existed between their bodies, extending her little finger. Without saying anything, Valentina hooked it with hers, sealing the pact between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana let out more tears and her girlfriend dried each one of them until physical, but above all emotional, exhaustion overcame them both. Valentina was the last to fall asleep, she kissed her closed eyelids, thinking about everything that couldn’t be, deciding that when they wake up again, she’d stop doing that and focus on everything they were and everything they </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>be.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The days thereafter turned into a constant effort to get over what happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was difficult and they both assumed it that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They gained nothing by trying to minimize the impact of seeing one of their greatest illusions shattered like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the girls were aware that there was no other option but to move forward and rebuild their life after that blow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having either friends or family coming over all the time, their busy lives, work and the immense love they felt for each other helped them to slowly leave behind the rocky stretch that the results the surgery had ushered them in, together, as they promised that day that seemed so far away despite being barely a few months back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, it wasn’t unusual for Valentina to find Juliana absorbed in her own thoughts from time to time, her eyes fixed on nothing and her mind traveling anywhere but where she was at the moment. She, of course, kind of knew of where Juliana's thoughts were so she always tried to do whatever was necessary to remind her that everyone loved her as she was and that now it was her turn to do the same with herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever her girlfriend was sad, Valentina liked to remember how they met. It helped her to remind Juliana she had fallen in love with her because who she was and not despite of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, it was always funny to bring back all the frustration those encounters made her feel back then. She literally hated her… well, kinda… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear to you Juls, if you didn't take the cane out of your backpack, I would’ve made a whole scene with yelling and, I don’t know… hair pulling or something, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to hit you,” she confessed with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had just finished the math Braille class Juliana was teaching her and they were lying on the living room’s carpet while they chatted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. You would’ve ended up kissing me, Val.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The audacity, Juliana” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? It's true... You have to accept that part of your frustration was that you liked me”, teased the younger girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juls…” she trailed off and gave her words a thought for a second. “Well, that’s true, yes. I liked your eyes, and your chin, your smile too. But you can’t deny that you fell under my spell as soon as we started talking, Juliana” counter attacked Valentina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana leaned on her side to face her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I fell in love with you the moment you invited me to lunch," she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue-eyed girl felt her heart grow with love inside her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna kiss you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was just about to do that when the shrill ringing of Valentina's phone reached their ears from the room, where she had left it hours ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slender woman rolled her eyes before standing up to answer and the doorbell rang from outside at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juls, can you check that? It's probable Mateo with Leon. He told me he’ll bring him today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana loved spending time with her nephew and for little León it was always a pleasure to spend the day with his aunties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette went into the bedroom looking for the phone everywhere and found it on the chair next to the wardrobe. She must have left it there when she sat down to get rid of her shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one of the editors of the newspaper with a question about something about the sources of her last article.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She settled on the bed to start a conversation with him over texts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several minutes later Leon burst into the room with his beautiful green eyes and his pretty smile just for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Auntie Val, here you are!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello my dear,” she greeted opening her arms to the little boy who gave her his best version of a bear hug. “How are you? What have you been up to?” She asked, still holding him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being a dinosaur, auntie Val,” he said very serious..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A dinosaur?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes look, Raaaawwwrrr!” Leon roared with his elbows close to his body trying to imitate the standing of a T-Rex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I see, I see... You look really scary, sweetheart”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be afraid auntie, Val. I would never hurt, you, Juliana or my momma,” he assured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina decided it was a good time to ask about her sister now that Leon had mentioned. It had been some days without hearing from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how’s your mom?” she asked, ruffling his hair a bit before he started climbing the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With auntie Juls," he replied nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, out there ...” he pointed to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That gave her a bad vibe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With nimble fingers, she said goodbye to her collaborator on the phone and stood up to join the other two women in the room, but Eva walked through the door a couple of seconds later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I left Leon's things with Juliana. He's been a bit sick with the flu so there’s a nasal humidifier for... What's wrong?” she asked, noticing Valentina’s look.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing I ... uhm ... I just hope there was no problem out there”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, can I go with auntie Juls?” Questioned the toddler climbing down the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sweetheart, just be careful”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy ran off quickly, leaving the Carvajal sisters behind”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Problem?” Eva repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, uhm... Juliana has been a bit sensitive these days and …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You want to know if I made a scene with her” it wasn’t a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I hope not," she warned, crossing her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't want to be aggressive towards her eldest sibling, but she was someone you couldn't let your guard down with. One moment she was being polite and the next he was coming out with her poisonous comments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, relax, believe it or not, I respect Juliana, I may not completely like her but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evangelina”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The green-eyed woman approached her slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really want to know what I told her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina wasn't sure about it because she didn't want to get angry right now, but Eva was one of those people who did things even if you told them not to, so she just shook her head positively ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The only thing she had mentally begged for when Mateo asked her to come to Valentina's apartment to drop off Leon, was not to run into Juliana and it was the one thing she hadn't been able to avoid. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her sister's partner appeared in front of her eyes as she opened the door, her son being the first to shout excitedly when seeing her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Five years had passed and she still didn’t understand the fascination that the Carvajal family found in that woman. Everyone but her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, she no longer wanted to send her away to another galaxy to leave her sister alone, but she wasn’t her favorite person either. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi Juliana”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her voice immediately alerted the other woman and her eyes grew in size comically with the shock of knowing who was there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"E-Eva, come in, please," she offered, moving aside with Leon already in her arms. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eva entered the place, the 'click' of her heels making itself heard throughout the living room. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><em><span>Her eyes roaming every corner, every piece of furniture.</span></em> <em><span>She couldn't deny their good taste. Too small in her opinion, but comfortable, after all.</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eva, however, didn’t want to spend so much time in that place, things felt too strange and she quickly began to explain everything necessary for Leon's care.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn’t the first time that their son spent the afternoon with them, but he had been sick with the flu for a few days and there were certain things to take into consideration at least for today.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was hoping Valentina would appear from somewhere while she explained everything to Juliana, so there won’t be any awkward silences between them  but she was wrong, when instructions ended, her sister was nowhere to be seen. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even Leon had slipped into the main room where Valentina was probably in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And uhm how are you?” She dared to ask, after a few uncomfortable seconds.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine… uhm, better,” answered Juliana. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm sorry that ... you know, things turned out the way they did,” she offered, talking about the surgery.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Neither of them wanted to sit down. Everything felt very tense to do so. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Juliana shrugged. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was a possibility, so, it is what it is”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The melancholic voice the black-haired woman used kind of made her feel sympathetic to her. She was a human being after all, okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Still, I'm sorry it happened that way. I think you deserved a different outcome.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Juliana smiled sarcastically. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Wow, I must look pretty bad, don’t I?" She questioned, making the eldest Carvajal frown in confusion. “I mean, now even </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>you </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>pity me,” added with a self-deprecating smirk on her lips.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eva rolled her eyes. Drama was the last thing she wanted in her life these days. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know, Juliana,” she started. “I’ve gone through an infinity of feelings towards you,” said Eva with that air of superiority that she loved to inflict in her words, it gave her a  certain security, “contempt, distrust, a little hatred perhaps, a little sympathy lately...”  confessed Eva, “but pity has never been one of them. Actually, the first thing I thought of you was that you were an opportunist”. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought it was my sister's money you were attracted to.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How little you know her,” she spat back. “Valentina is beautiful in every possible way. How could I not fall in love with her?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm aware she is,” she assured her, encouraging herself to take a seat. “But you must understand that I’ve spent my whole life defending her from everything. Believing her vulnerable, an easy prey for someone who could be interested in our last name and status. And you, a girl from… a different social background, blind, with many reasons to need money, sounded way too sketchy for me.” She explained bluntly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve always been honest about what I feel for Val is real. I think you’re underestimating her. She’s very smart, strong ... and brave.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know ... I realized it the day I threatened what she loves the most… You,” she paused to gauge her reaction. “I had never seen her so willing to confront me as when I insulted you. Even that same day, when she told me she didn't want to take over the newspaper, I saw her falter at certain times. But when I told her you were a gold digger, she turned into someone else. She didn't hesitate for a second to make it clear that she wasn't going to allow me to take you away from her. For the first time in my life Valentina made me feel tiny next to her.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It wasn’t until years later and witnessing first-hand how much Vale changed for the better, reading that contract of your restaurant in which Grupo Carvajal owns 70% of the place until you pay off the debt, that I understood that what you feel for her is real and that my sister became the best version of herself  because she fell in love with you. You just have to understand that I have certain ideas and that it’s difficult for me to accept when others are right and not me”. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Juliana smiled at that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I've heard it”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eva rolled her eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anyway, my point is that Valentina fell in love with you for who you are. There’s no detail about you that my sister doesn’t love. So, you should get that into that head of yours. Your disability is not something that Valentina feels tired or ashamed of. I’m sure that except for the obvious reasons, it’s something that sometimes she doesn’t even notice.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She got to her feet once again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, you better get yourself out of this pathetic party of self-pity you have some times and move on </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>with</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Valentina.” She decided to go to the bedroom to say goodbye to her sister, she needed to be in places after all, “oh, and Juliana? ... the other woman looked for her by the sound of her voice. “I refuse to believe that my sister fell in love with someone who gives up after the first failed attempt,” finished Eva before leaving Juliana with her own thoughts.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you tell her that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, just that,” assured the green-eyed woman. Of course, she gave the short undetailed version but she was being honest.” Okay, Vale. I'm leaving. Take care of my son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina accompanied her sister to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hardly believe Eva told the truth. It sounded quite like things between her sister and her girlfriend had taken a step beyond cordiality and she smiled, unable to imagine it had actually happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around, what she found filled her soul with joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her nephew and Juliana were playing to be dinosaurs. Or well, Leon held the brunette's hands over his small face trying to show her how a roaring t-rex looked like, and her girlfriend followed suit, wrinkling her nose and open her mouth in the appropriate way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Val?” Asked Juliana after hearing no sound from her for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Yes, love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p><span>“Yeah, it’s perfect.” She replied.</span> <span>And this time she really believed so. </span></p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got the call, Valentina could hardly contain her excitement even if Guille sounded on the verge of having a nervous breakdown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was very dramatic of Lily Carvajal being born in the middle of the night. She was so excited to be an aunt again and getting to carry the little body of a baby in her arms again, until she began to cry and could happily give her to Juliana to calm her down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and her girlfriend showed up at Renata's room as soon as the hospital visiting hours started and demanded to meet the new family member. Well, Valentina had, Juliana had actually asked nicely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guille still seemed to have trouble fully understanding that he had a daughter and Renata looked exhausted, but a very special light adorned her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was finally able to hold her little niece a warmth filled her chest in the same way that it did the day Leon came to the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She caressed her little head marveling at the softness of it, her plump little legs, her chubby fingers, her nose and everything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn't she the prettiest baby you've ever seen?” Asked Guillermo approaching them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's beautiful," confirmed the brunette still enraptured by her niece. "I'm going to introduce her to Juls." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I'm going to ask Renata if she needs anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The siblings parted ways to get closer to the respective love of their lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juls,” she called softly alerting the other girl of her proximity. “Here’s Lily, do you want to hold her?” Juliana nodded enthusiastically. “Alright, put your arms like, yeah ... exactly.” Sometimes she forgot how skilled her girlfriend was with this. She was practically a baby whisperer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With great care, Valentina deposited her niece's little body in the safe space that Juliana offered her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Lily, how are you?” Juliana greeted caressing her little face. “She’s so soft.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love her already”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple took a few seconds to absorb the happiness of the moment before Juliana decided to ask some questions.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Val?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are her eyes blue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily turned her face towards Valentina, looking at her very attentively as if she understood the question and wanted Aunt Val to take a good look at her to answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't think so, Juls. I think they’re brown like Guille's but less intense than yours” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to know if I could imagine what they were like, because it’s… you know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>blue</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both girls focused on the baby. Valentina used her eyes to memorize the tender image in front of her while Juliana used her fingers with the same purpose, leaning into Lily a bit to collect her scent.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you prefer that our babies have blue eyes?”  Asked Valentina after a moment. “It’s a possibility with the first one, because I’m going to have it,” explained with her eyes on Juliana’s expression of deep thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’d be nice,” answered Juliana in a heartbeat, “but honestly, it doesn’t matter, as long as they’re healthy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was something they had discussed before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana didn’t want to take the risk of having a kid if it meant the possibility of inheriting her illness.” The agreement so far was to have their first baby and then talk very carefully about a second one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They will be, you'll see. But I’d love to have a girl with your big brown eyes and your cleft chin, you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Val...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know, we’ll talk about it in a few years, okay?” She left a soft kiss on her lips without telling her beforehand and that made Juliana smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The time to talk about it will come eventually. For now, she wanted to enjoy her growing family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She understood her girlfriend's fears, but honestly, thinking of having a beautiful girl with those brown eyes and smile was one of her greatest desires. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The news hit her like a bucket of cold water. It was something totally unexpected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things had practically returned to normal. It took them a little over a year to leave that sad moment in the past and the last thing she wanted was to see Juliana devastated again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For that reason, as soon as her girlfriend let her know that she wanted to undergo retinal surgery again, her first reaction wasn’t at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juls, my love... please think about it. It’s something that’s not necessary, we already know what happened the first time and you just told me that the surgery is a little riskier, that it could even damage a few more things inside there,” she tapped her between the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Val, it's riskier because of the eye damage it could cause, but it's not like my eyes work anyway. I mean, What’s the worst possible scenario? Surgery not working in the end? I'm already blind,” she tried to joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juliana...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah ... I know, this is not the time to joke.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juls, we were very gray last time. I don't want to see you like that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being very negative my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juliana...”</span>
</p><p><span>“Yeah, yeah, sorry. But look... This is something I want, no… I </span><em><span>need </span></em><span>to</span> <span>do it. I won’t say that if it turns out like last time, I won’t be sad but, Val, I want... I want to see your face, your blue eyes, have the chance to see you in your white dress when our wedding day comes, I want to see our babies’ smiles and the color of their eyes, I wanna be able to tell them that their mother did everything she could to fight back this illness, even the impossible.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“But the doctor...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The doctor told me about this chip implanted in the retina that can electrically stimulate the nerve cells there to transmit visual information through the optic nerve and act as the photoreceptors that my dystrophy degenerated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And for the average human being that means...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It means there's a chance of this working. She was honest and didn’t guarantee anything. Not even if that I’d have a great sight, but it can be tried. And yes, there could also be some eye damage, it’s a silicone implant after all, but that’s very unlikely, and Val,” she squeezed her hand. “Just think about how sexy I’m going to look wearing sunglasses all the time if that happens.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juliana!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah... sorry... last one. What I mean is that I need you with me for this. I need to hold your hand all the way. And I know it's selfish of me to pretend to have you as a kind of lifeline in case things go wrong so you can help me... To re-color our world, but Val... That's what you are for me. My bright blue light shining between my shadows. I can't do it alone. I don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juls”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This will be the last time, I swear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette remained silent without saying a word for long moments before letting out a long sigh that made the other girl smile. Juliana, of course, knew exactly what that meant. She had spent years learning her sounds after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. If it’s what you want, we’ll do it. I’ll be with you until the end no matter what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana smiled and threw herself towards Valentina enveloping in her arms with such passion and strength that the brunette was having trouble to breath, maybe because of the force of her hug, or maybe because of the force of their love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only condition Valentina had for the second surgery was to fully pay the cost of everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana proposed taking a loan from the bank to do so and the blue-eyed woman refused so immediately that it led to an argument that kept them mad at each other for almost a week, speaking the least bit and sleeping on opposite sides of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina was not going to give in for this one. It was ridiculous to let her go into debt like that when she had: number one, the restaurant debt already for many more years to go and number two, a girlfriend who could perfectly afford every penny it could cost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the fifth night they went to bed without talking, Juliana approached as cautiously as possible to Valentina’s side of this battlefield that was the mattress to hug her around the waist, clinging to her from behind, and told her that she was right, that she accepted her condition, but that she no longer wanted them to keep this nonsense going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina turned around to talk about it, before the days without even smiling at each other took their toll on them and they ended up making love all night, trying to make up for lost time and remind themselves how much they loved each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From then on everything happened in a similar way to the previous time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The months of preparation, the nerves, staying focused without falling into pessimism, but setting aside false hopes. The surgery took at least one hour longer than the previous one and a couple of days more for recovery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, after those very long weeks, they were back in Dr. Rodríguez's office to find out the final result of this adventure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, same procedure Juliana, keep your eyes closed so that the light is not too much at once,” said the woman as she removed the patches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Val," she murmured with a hint of panic in her voice and the brunette immediately responded to her call placing herself in front of her and holding her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl squeezed her eyes together and let out three deep, shaky breaths before finally deciding to check out the results. In a last moment of panic, she freed her hands to place them on Valentina's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her chocolate-colored irises were out of focus for an instant as Valentina’s blue ones moved across Juliana’s features, trying to find any hint to know what had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana's gaze was covered in a shimmering veil of tears and the look on her face cracked in complete agony seconds later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina wrapped her in her arms like the first time. She wanted to protect her from pain, but knew that it was impossible. Her only option was to let her cry out all her sadness. It would be a long road to recovery, but it’d be one that they could walk through together again as they had promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupe didn’t even dare to enter the room this time and Valentina didn’t want to imagine giving her this news again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana’s broken voice saying something against her shoulder made her focus on her girlfriend again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your eyes… they’re really blue,” she repeated. Valentina was sure her heart had stopped for a fraction of a second, then she moved away from her a little so she could see her face, “very, very blue. Or so I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juliana, Juls, my love, don't play with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not playing, I see… blurry, but... your eyes... are blue... and your mouth, you’re ... I cannot distinguish you well... but you’re beautiful anyway... and, I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Val ...</span>
  <em>
    <span> I</span>
  </em>
  <span> can see.” Her gaze did that quick scan again, it was still not fully focused, but now it was perfectly noticeable that it knew where to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina couldn't take it anymore and she clung to her with a tight hug letting out sobs that made her whole body shake. It was the tension, the happiness, the excitement, not knowing what to do in the moment. She was so happy that she could pass out right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor had trouble separating them, but it was necessary to run some new tests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, Juliana's pupils were already responding to light, but they did it very slowly. More studies were going to be necessary, a pair of special glasses to capture the changes in the visual field in real time to send to the chip implanted in her eyes or something like that, explained the doctor, and they needed to get used to the idea that the Juliana's sight would never be even close 20/20, but that didn’t matter at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana was able to see. Fairly blurred, for the moment, but she could do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The news was taken with excitement by each member of the family and Lucía organized a celebration at the Carvajal mansion so quickly that it hardly seemed like she had had a couple of hours to have everything ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The days after that were somewhat difficult, Juliana didn’t feel safe walking without the cane and her training to adapt to light and clarity caused her headaches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were shielded by this soft material cover with small holes on them to let the light trickle slowly and they would remain there while her glasses were ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina liked this new routine in which they spent hours sitting on the bed facing each other and beneath dim lights so Juliana could get used to managing the brightness little by little while they talked about whatever came to their minds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making love became a new and renewed adventure for both of them. Juliana became a mix of that girl who had given her her first time and the woman who was an expert in making her body react the way she wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loved taking the time to rediscover every detail of her skin now with her eyes and to put an image to every gesture, every sound, every texture that before she could only imagine. And for Valentina, reaching climax with Juliana's focused and intense gaze on her was an image hard to forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they both felt ready to face the world the way it was now, Valentina's first decision was to take her on a trip to the ocean. Actually, she wanted to take her to see the world, every corner that it had to offer, but first she had to ask her something important and the beach seemed to be the perfect place for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like the ocean better at this hour, Val," commented Juliana as they walked hand in hand along the shore. The waves hitting their bare feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks more incredible”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't you like it better in the morning when you can distinguish all the shades of blue?” She asked curiously. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> Juliana loved that color and The Caribbean was famous for that reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, I like that at this time the sea looks… golden? Is that correct? Is it that color? The sun’s reflection on the water?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina looked to the horizon to verify what her girlfriend was telling her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my love, that’s correct, it’s golden.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana was still learning to relate things to mental and visual images. The glasses gave her a sharper view, but not a perfect one, far from it actually, but for her it was the most spectacular of experiences. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But wasn’t blue your favorite color?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, but nothing can’t compare with the blue of your eyes, not even the ocean,” answered Juliana so nonchalantly as if she didn’t just make her melt with her words. “What's wrong?” She asked when she saw her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina had come to a complete stop and without saying anything she slid her arms over her shoulders to fuse their lips in a kiss that was not at all suitable for all audiences. Their tongues searching for each other as their lips caressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow!” Breathed out the black-haired girl when the kiss ended, “that was really red.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, very red...” she confirmed smiling at her, brushing her nose with the tip of hers. “Juls”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly it felt like the right moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen I... wanted to come here because... well, first because I wanted you to see the ocean, but... also,” she was losing her cool way too fast. They had talked so many times about their future together that the question she was about to make shouldn’t be this hard to ask, but her mind loved to create the worst scenarios in her head, “well, listen...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Val, are you nervous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why? Are you going to ask me to marry you?” joked Juliana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It must have been the expression on Valentina’s face what gave her away because the other girl's gesture showed that she had realized her intentions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina couldn't help but pout. “No, Val ... sorry, I didn't know. I mean, obviously I didn't know or I wouldn't have said such stupid thing,” she seemed desperate to cheer her up. Now that Juliana had partially recovered her sight, the brunette had ended up discovering a new super power. To make a sad face and get her girlfriend to do anything she asked. “Val, no, sorry, ugh ... I screwed everything up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette let out an amused giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still felt a little sad that she hadn't got to say the romantic speech she'd been preparing for weeks, but that didn’t matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Again, she used her arms to bring her closer, wrapping them around her body, holding her as if she never wanted to let go, because that was the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina had the courage to talk to Juliana for all the wrong reasons, invited her to have lunch together because of an impulse that, to this day, she couldn’t explain and had fallen in love with her to the point that words were not enough to explain what that she felt for this woman, because it was her destiny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything had a before and after Juliana, because she was her proof that life was truly beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana became her home, her favorite smile, her preferred pair of eyes to lose herself into, and her voice in the sweetest of sounds that could reach her ears. She loved the way it felt to be by her side and the person she had helped her to become. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to spend the rest of her life, to make her as happy as her mere presence made her, and she also wanted to shout it out to the whole world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juls”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marry me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled the ring out from a small pocket in her clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana looked at it and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Val ... yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Life had taken away too much from Valentina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her mother when she was just a child, it stole her father from when he was all she had to hold on to, but when it put Juliana in her way in that strange way that to this day never failed to make them laugh, it gave her back much more than she could ever dared to dream.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried to keep everything within the real possibilities... but after all this in fanfiction and I like happy endings so there are some creative freedoms. </p><p>Thanks you for joining this cheesy 6 part journey and, see you next story. </p><p>Labios de Maca on tw... thank you for helping me. And if someone would like to help me with other translations please, let me know. You only have to correct my grammar and stuff. I'm julsval_and_gal on tw that way I won't feel like I'm taking advantage of her kindness</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to this cheesy 6 part world... :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>